Hawk's New Deputy
by capsarchick
Summary: Hawk, maverick commander of G.I. Joe gets a spit and polish, regulation following Air Force Officer as his deputy. Just what Hawk didn't need, or was it? Disclaimer, I do not own any rights to the characters or concept, just the story and other character


Chapter 1

Hawk hung up the phone running his hands through his short hair and then over his face, sighing. The call from the Pentagon wasn't one of the ones he dreaded, luckily. But, still, it wasn't one he cherished either. Although it wasn't a bad call, he still didn't relish having to tell his three senior command staff of the Pentagon's newest decisions, to have the two top commanders be commissioned officers. So, technically Duke, Flint and Beachhead just lost their jobs, even though all they were doing was being moved down the chain a link or two. Because of this move, all of his command staff, the staff that has served him well over the past few years, were all out of the running for deputy commander. Even Flint, though an officer, was not a commissioned officer, he was a Warrant Officer and as such, he was out of the running for the position. At least he was according to the powers that be at the Pentagon. If he were a Chief Warrant Officer, he'd have a shot. As it was, the only three officers he had to choose from, Ace, Cutter and Doc, probably wouldn't take the position if they were offered it. Ace, because he just doesn't have a desire to be in a command position. It would take him away from flying. Cutter, he just didn't want to leave his boat. Doc, well, he'd much rather be the healer.

It didn't matter anyway, the Pentagon had made the decision that the new deputy commander was to come from outside the unit and was to not even be in the US Army, the new deputy had to come from another service. Silently, Hawk hoped the new deputy commander wasn't coming from the Coast Guard. The only officer he really trusted from the Coast Guard in the way of war strategies was Cutter. Well, he'd find out soon enough when he meets the new deputy in an hour and a half. He half dreaded this and yet was, still half interested to learn how this person would fit into the team. Maybe the new deputy would light a fire under this team.

Ten minutes later, his three top command staff were standing in his office. They looked to each other and then to Hawk who appeared none too happy about something. Flint leaned over slightly to Duke and asked "What did we do now?" Duke's only reply was one of a shoulder shrug and questioning look. He then looked at Beachhead. Beachhead just shrugged his shoulders as well, the look was more difficult to see, but his eyebrows shot up as though he, too were confused.

"Gentlemen, you're probably wondering why I called you in here today? Well, I have some good news and some bad news that I think you need to hear straight from me. First, the good news, we're getting a few more personnel, at least one of which is an officer. We need a few more officers in this place and well, we're finally getting at least one. The bad news is, that the Pentagon has decided to make that officer my new Deputy Commander. Which means, gentlemen, you all are going to be moved around in your positions." Hawk sat ramrod straight in his chair with his hands clasped in front of him looking at the three men standing in front of him. All of which were standing looking at the General dumbfounded. "Listen, gentlemen, I am not happy about this either, but, these are the orders of the Pentagon."

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" Duke finally said after scraping his jaw off the ground. Hawk nodded his approval. "I'm not sure I like this."

"Duke, I know how you must feel about this, you're one of the founding members of this unit, but, the Pentagon feels the unit is too important not to have at least two commissioned officers in command positions. They specifically want officers of Command staff rank as well" Hawk tried to appease not only his first sergeant but his third in command. Flint, technically could have been put in the position as a Warrant Officer, but, because he wasn't commissioned yet, nor was he of a command staff rank of Major or higher, he was left out.

"Sir, I can understand that, but, something doesn't feel right."

Duke didn't seem too convinced.

"That makes two of us, sir." Flint agreed.

'Sir, Ah gotta agree with Flint and Duke." The three other men stared at Beachhead incredulously. Beachhead was known to argue so much with Flint and Duke that if either said the world was round, Beachhead would argue the world was flat. "Somethin don't feel right here."

"Sir, why all of a sudden?" Flint asked.

"I asked that. The answer I received was two-fold. First, the new Chairman of the Joint Chiefs wants all of his senior unit commanders, especially the spec ops units like us to have officers in command staff positions in the event something happens to the commander. And two, which goes with the first is because of the sudden, untimely death of a Delta force commander who left a Warrant Officer and Staff Sergeant in command. And as you know, NCOs, even you Flint, even though you're a warrant officer, have little authority to 'get things done' His words, not mine. Apparently, the death of the commander left the unit with no way to get supplies or even to get extracted because not one supply unit or MAC unit would honor the Warrant Officer's requests." Hawk pointed out. "Now, while its true Warrant Officers can command units, they are very specialized units that go through their own divisions to get their supplies, but, up the pipe, there's an officer signing off on the WO's requests. Whether you realize it or not. I have to sign everything you put through, Flint."

Flint just looked at him and finally realized the level of command responsibility he actually had. He'd always thought that the Joe unit was different. But, like any other unit, they did need the commissioned officers in executive, managerial and administrative positions. He then just nodded his understanding.

"I apologize sir, I guess we all just thought our unit was different." Flint noted.

"Understandable, and to be honest, we've gotten more leeway than any other unit in the US Army or any other branch. Now, we've got a new chairman. He wants things done his way and he wants more control. " Hawk waved off Flint's observation. "Okay, gentlemen, I have to meet my new deputy. So, this meeting is adjourned."

The three men took one step back, saluted smartly and left the room. Hawk sighed slightly, thinking that went a little better than he expected as he pushed himself out of his chair by using the desk. Quietly, he stepped outside and headed to the base officer's club where he was to meet his new deputy and one of the top brass.

Across the base, Major Christianne Milliken was making one last check of her uniform. She was just ordered to report to a special operations unit on post. All she knew about this unit was that she was the new deputy commander and that was about it. She sighed slightly, wondering if, she as a USAF weather officer, albeit an officer who'd been through Combat Weatherman training and an officer who spent two years in the enlisted corps before going to the air force academy at nineteen, would be able to make it as a deputy commander in a spec ops unit. Oh, she had no question of her abilities in special ops, she mused silently as she adjusted the grey beret of the combat weatherman, but, she did question her abilities to command a large unit of army men filled with testosterone. After making sure everything was just right, she left her meager room at the visiting officer's quarters heading straight to the officer's club. She arrived a few minutes early, as she was apt to do often and quickly ordered water and lemon until her new commanding officer arrived. Just a few minutes later, she spotted a tall, dark and handsome man enter the officer's club. She watched as he spoke to the airman standing at the host's table and then watched as the airman pointed right at her table. Silently, she hoped he wasn't her new commander. He was a major hunk. Unfortunately, her admiration for the new arrival sunk as she saw the general's star on his leather flight jacket. She had been told she was meeting a brigadier general, and this man fit the bill, besides, what other brigadier general would be in the officer's club at this hour.

Hawk looked over at the table the young airman pointed to. One of the seats was filled by a smartly uniformed USAF major. A major who clearly was female and extremely attractive. She was a blonde with the most expressive chocolate brown eyes he'd ever seen. He perused her uniform, ostensibly with the intent of determining what qualifications she had. But, like any man, his eyes lingered a little longer on her chest, and not just at the ribbons and badges he saw there, of which there were quite a few. He quickly noticed the Air Force Commendation award, the Unit Citation Award, even an Army Commendation ribbon was present among several others. In addition, he took stock of the Air Force Pilot wings, nix that, flight surgeon wings and a pair of senior jump wings. And again, he noticed she was quite attractive. Hawk quickly forced his eyes back up to her eyes and reminded himself that she deserved to be treated with respect. So, she was not only a physician, but a flight surgeon to boot. Not many flight surgeons he knew of were jump qualified either. But, then, he wasn't completely sure he knew what the requirements were for flight surgeons. He also took quick note of the gray beret on the chair next to her. That was one he wasn't sure of. He'd have to look at USAF regulations.

"Brigadier General Clayton Abernathy, Commander, GI Joe team." He extended his arm to the clearly intelligent woman standing before him and as he took her hand, he again told himself, hands off, she was here as his deputy.

"Major Christianne Milliken, USAF. Pleasure to meet you sir." She was all business. Hawk liked that. God knows, with his unit, he needed someone who took the regulations seriously. Most of his personnel, officers included forgot they were in the military. Heck, he wasn't sure Scarlett even remembered how to put her hair up in a proper style for the military and he knew Shipwreck forgot how to shave, Flint, he swore never took off that damned beret. What a rag-tag group he had. Looking at Major Milliken, he wondered how she was going to fit in with this group. That is, if she is his new deputy.

"Have a seat Major." He walked around to help the major into her seat. He was raised a gentleman and that was reinforced at the point. She glared at him for a moment and then allowed him to help her. Hawk moved around to take a seat directly across from her, folded his hands on the table and just looked her in the eye, sizing up the woman who was likely about to become the first woman in a command position of a special operations unit in the United States Military.

Just then, a young airman first class stepped up to the table with a pad in his hands. "Sir, Ma'am. I am Airman Gordon, I will be serving you today. Can I get you anything to drink?" The airman looked to Hawk first.

"Major, ladies first." Hawk stated simply.

"Thank you, sir. I'll stick with my water." She responded.

"Coffee, please." Hawk responded quickly returning his gaze to the young woman in front of him. She seemed young, almost too young to be a Major.

"So, Major, tell me about yourself."

"Well, sir, I'm a combat weatherman, well, now a weather officer with the USAF stationed at Tinker AFB. But, I just finished medical school about two months ago and already hold flight status with the air force. I'm qualified to fly C-141s and C-130's, sir. I'm fully jump qualified. I hold three degrees. A bachelors in Meteorology from the Air Force Academy and PhD from AFIT in Applied Physics, and of course, the Medical Doctorate from University of Oklahoma. I guess there's not much else to say, sir."

"Well, that's quite an impressive resume' Major. Two questions, first, why are you not being transferred to the medical corps? And Two, are you aware of the nature of our unit?"

"Direct, aren't you sir?" He nodded "Well, simple answers to both. First, the Air Force didn't want to give me Emergency, which is my specialty. The Air Force wanted to keep me as a flight surgeon, which, well, basically the same thing as being a family doctor only I deal only with pilots. I don't want that. If I did, I'd leave the air force. The answer to the second question is, no sir, I am not."

"Good answers. Well, as my deputy commander, you will be doing just about anything and I can pretty much guarantee that if you choose to help Dr. Greer, you will see some very interesting injuries. I'm sure Doc will be happy for any help he can get at times. Does that interest you in any way?"

"Depends sir, what do you mean by doing just about anything?" She narrowed her eyes at him, clearly letting him know she saw his perusal of her.

"Anything I ask, including paperwork, requisitions, field commands, missions, I expect all of my personnel, male or female, to pull their own weight on combat missions. I don't make any distinctions, and neither does the Pentagon. We're the only unit that allows women in combat, though not officially, of course. May I ask what you expected when I asked that?" Hawk challenged.

"Well, to be honest, sir, the same thing I've gotten from several of my male commanding officers. Of course, you're looking at my chest a few minutes ago, didn't exactly help there, sir." She answered simply.

"Major, let me explain something, first, I was looking at your ribbons and badges, nothing else. And second, while I tend to look the other way with my personnel in regards to the frat regs, I usually follow them to the letter myself." It was his turn to narrow his eyes at her and then he smiled. "Though, if you continue to speak your mind as directly as you have, I think, Major" He could see her getting a little nervous, "We will get along just fine. Welcome to G.I. Joe." He smiled and reached over to shake her hand. "Now, let me tell you about the unit, as easily as I can, since to really do so would likely take weeks." He smiled at that. "The G.I. Joe team is an interdisciplinary, joint services unit that is designed to combat terrorism. Mostly from an organization known as Cobra, but, we can handle just about any terrorist organization. I have some of the top soldiers, sailors, airmen and marines in the country. That includes both men and women. My unit members range from combat grunts to desert survival specialists to intelligence operatives, green berets, airborne rangers and even a couple of SEALs, sailors, marine force recon and technical computer specialists. Heck, I even have a coast guard boat handler and a few air force pilots. We are,well, to call us unconventional would be an understatement. But, it does count as your joint forces service requirement for future ranks and we are the best of the best. You would be our first Air Force special operations personnel, though I'd love to get a few pararescuemen and combat weathermen , besides you of course, and heck even a combat controller as well."

She blew out the breath she was holding. Although she didn't know what to expect, she did hope to get this position. It would be a boom to her career. It would fast track her to this man's position, or at least his rank. She wanted to be one of the first female four-stars in the United States Air Force. Hell,she wanted to be the first female chief of staff. The only thing that could hold her back was her temper and although she tried to quell it, or at the very least tame it, she often didn't succeed. Lucky for her, she's always gotten commanders who understood.

"Didn't think you had the job, did you?" Hawk smiled and Christianne thought, what a smile, just before she caught herself. There was no way she was going to get herself in over her head for another good looking man with rank. She'd gotten screwed over once by a Major when she was a Captain a few years ago and not in a good way, it was not going to happen again. And then there was McCord, her commanding officer who thought she was there to help him, so to speak.

"To be honest, Sir, I didn't know what to think."

"Well, you have it. Although the Pentagon told me you were going to be my new deputy, I still had the right to turn you down. I wanted to meet you before I made that decision. And from what I see so far, your personality may just be what my unit needs. My unit is unique in many ways. We need someone with some spit and polish" Hawk stated simply. "Now, how comfortable are you with Army and Navy regulations?"

"Not very sir, but, I am a fast learner." She responded simply.

"Great, now all we have to do is figure out a code name for you. "

"I was thinking 'Eagle' would go over well, What do you think Clayton?" A male voice said from behind the two.

"General Corely, Good to see you again, Bill." Hawk stood up and shook the newly arrived three star general.  
"Good to see you again, Clay. You must be Major Milliken?" Corely extended his hand to the young woman who was now standing at attention. "At ease Major. This is an informal meeting." Bill Corely waved at the young major. "So, what do you think, Clay, does Eagle work for you. The Hawk and the Eagle in command of G.I. Joe?"

"Bill, lets see what the lady can do before we randomly assign a codename. Most of my people earned theirs or were given one based on their job or a personality quirk, and so should she get hers."

"Clay, correct as usual. Very well then. Do you think you can work with her?"

"So long as she doesn't treat me with kid gloves, then yes, I think I can. I like deputies who aren't afraid to disagree with me, when the time is right, of course." Hawk smirked, wondering if the lady did, in fact, have it in her to be a good deputy commander to him and his crew. "Well, since the introductions are made, why don't we eat lunch and then you can go to your quarters, pack up and I'll take you to our facility."

"Wait, I thought we just lived on base?" Christianne asked, her eyes narrowing slightly and quizzically.

"We do, in a way. We just all live together and not in an open area." Hawk replied. "We are a very secretive unit. It's not common for us to mingle with the rest of the military. So, we tend to stay together as much as possible."

"That must wreak havoc on your personnel's social lives." It was her turn to smirk. It wasn't as though she had a social life of her own anyway, so what did she care if she had to move in to a secretive base.

"Many of my personnel are either divorced or single, but, we do have several who are married with kids. I give them fairly generous leave. I remember how hard it can be on families when they are separated." A long look of sadness suddenly filled the man's eyes and Milliken felt for the loss he must have endured. Silently, she wondered if he had lost his family to the military. Many men in command positions did, unless their wives were extremely understanding and if this unit were that top secret, she didn't think any wife would stand for that. Hell, she knew she wouldn't.

"That is very nice of you, sir." was all she could say to his sadness. "Lucky for me, I don't have anyone to answer to." Now, it was her turn to be sad.

The subject was dropped and lunch served. Another hour later found the General and the Major on their way to her quarters to pack.

"I'll wait for you here, Major." Hawk was fairly sure it wasn't proper for a Brigadier General to enter the quarters of a single female major. It didn't matter that they were both commissioned officers, the rank difference was almost too great and the position difference definitely made the woman off-limits.

**Chapter **2

Hawk entered the compound slowly, nodding to Mutt and Junkyard who were out patrolling the perimeter. He thought momentarily about introducing the new member of the team to Mutt, but decided the MP could find out when everyone else did, at tonight's briefing. While at lunch, Corely brought up a few things about Cobra that Hawk already knew. His intelligence people had already secured this information. Throughout this exchange of information and as such, most of the lunch saw Milliken staring quizzically at the two generals. Apparently, she had yet to be completely briefed on Cobra and their activities. The next few hours were going to be spent doing just that as well as acclimating her to the new secretive surroundings.

"Well, welcome to G.I. Joe headquarters." Hawk swept his arm over the large concrete structure. "Lets get you settled and then I'll show you around."

"Thank you sir. I just wanted to let you know, I am honored to be a part of this. I don't think I made a very good first impression. I'm just used to men, of all ranks, well..." Christianne couldn't quite get the words out.

"Don't apologize. You were actually correct. I was seeing you as an attractive woman. But, obviously, you are a very capable airman. You wouldn't be here otherwise, no matter how beautiful you were." Hawk smiled. "I will be honest, I wasn't exactly exaggerating when I said I tend to look the other way when it comes to fraternization regulations, but I have always followed them to the letter myself."

"Thank you for your understanding sir. I was a bit worried."

"Why?"

"For my blunt honesty. I have a tendency to sometimes say exactly what I'm thinking. Kind of goes with my temper."

"Understood, Major. Keep the honesty. I like officers that don't have a fear of my rank, when the time is right, of course." Hawk laughed. "Besides, if you had been a shrinking violet, I'm fairly sure, you wouldn't have half that fruit salad on your chest and you sure as hell would've been sent packing from being my deputy. "

"Thank you for your understanding, sir". Christianne smiled at the General. "So, what was with the 'code name' stuff, sir?"

"This unit is extremely secretive, and to keep with that secretiveness, every member of the team has a codename that we use instead of our ranks or our names. You will get one, I just have to figure out what will fit you."

"Oh, understandable. I assume its to keep us and our families safe?"

"Exactly. Now, lets show you around." With that, Hawk took the young woman first to the barracks area so she could stow her gear. "This will be your quarters. Normally, since you are female, I would assign you a room in the female area, however, as my deputy and as an officer, you deserve a larger suite. Not to mention, you need to be easy to find should I not be around. Which, by the way, is actually quite often. In addition, I want you to be available at all times, should I need you for anything." Her eyebrow arched at that statement. Hawk realized his Freudian slip and pinkened just a bit. And of course, it had to be right when Flint and Duke rounded the corners.

"Hmm Hmm, Hawk, is this the new deputy or just a new Joe?" Flint cleared his throat to let the general know of their presence.

"Oh, uhm, Flint, Duke, this is Major Christianne Milliken, our new deputy commander." Hawk introduced, emphasizing the Major part, not that he felt he needed to. Both men were well taken by Lady Jaye and Scarlett and this woman was clearly a stickler for regulations.

"Ma'am, welcome to the unit. I'm Duke, I'm the field commander and first sergeant for the unit." Duke extended his hand to the woman.

"Ma'am, let me also welcome you to the unit. Flint, the third in command for the unit. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. My quarters are right across the hall from yours." Flint flashed his crooked smile.

"Gentlemen, don't you have something you need to be doing?" Hawk ground out.

"Ah, Yes sir!" Both men echoed simultaneously as they walked away, silly smirks on their faces. Hawk noticed the smiles and shook his head slightly. From a distance, Hawk could make out the men's appreciation for the woman. In fact, he could swear he heard Duke say something about how she could put Cover Girl to shame. Hawk had to admit, Major Milliken could do just that.

"Nice fellows. Does no one wear a proper uniform here?"

"Actually, no we don't. Makes it better for people to not necessarily know who we are. And yes, they are very interesting. I wouldn't worry about them, though. Both are very taken by two of our women on the team. The rest of the team, you may want to remind them of the actual fraternization regs." Hawk laughed once again. "Now, here are your quarters. As Flint pointed out, his are right across the hall from you. Duke is the third door down and I'm next door to Flint. Beachhead is next door to you. He's a fairly quiet fellow. A bit odd, but, then there aren't many here that aren't just a bit odd. That's what makes us the best." Hawk explained. "Why don't you drop your gear and I'll show you around the rest of the place."

"Thank you, sir, I will be looking forward to the tour. I'll be just a minute, sir." With that, Milliken opened her door and walked into the suite. She was amazed at the size of the suite. It had just about everything she needed to live very comfortably. Even as a Major, she had never had a room or quarters this big. The main room had a couch, television and a large table near a small kitchenette area. To the left, was the bedroom, complete with a full size bed. Another thing she'd never seen in bachelor officers quarters. Maybe this duty station won't be so bad after all, she thought to herself. She didn't get much more of a chance to explore the room, alarm bells throughout the facility went off including flashing the lights in her quarters.

"Code Red, Code Red! All joes report to battle stations!" A loud, thunderous southern accent filled the area. Christianne dropped her bags right there and ran out to the hallway halfway expecting the General to be already gone. But, no, he was still waiting for her.

"Sir?  
"Come on Major, looks like you get to meet Cobra faster than we hoped." With that, Hawk broke into a run towards the control room. He was a little surprised to see the major was easily keeping up with him. But then, he was no spring chicken anymore, twenty years in the service did have some effect on him. They reached the control room in nearly record time.

"Report!" A single word elicited a long bit of information from the woman at the console. She was a pretty young brunette with short curls, Christianne noted.

"Sir, Cobra has infiltrated the main base. They've started attacking the runways. None of the air force's fighters can get off the ground." Lady Jaye reported almost hesitantly because of the major standing just behind and to the left of Hawk. Traditionally the place of subordination in the military.

"How'd they break through the radar?" Hawk asked and instead of Lady Jaye responding, Milliken did.

"The weather. If you noticed before, the skies were darkening." Hawk acknowledged Major Milliken with a simple nod. "Well, even though our radar systems are designed to pick up different types of signals and then translate them into something we can see on the screen, for instance, normally a fighter looks different than a bomber than say a rain storm. But, throw some serious electrical disturbances into the mix, say from a thunderstorm and well..."

"The radar can't tell the difference." Lady Jaye finished.

"Almost, actually its more like the radar sees more than what is really there and the radar operator may not recognize the signals as a squadron of fighters. They may see too many things and see it as a flock of birds or just as electrical blips." Milliken explained. "An experienced radar operator could easily tell the difference. But, a young kid straight out of radar school, maybe not."

"Then why didn't they just have someone double check?" Lady Jaye asked.

"If you looked outside and saw one heck of a storm going on, would you question the kid?"

"She's got a point, Jaye. By the way, Lady Jaye, this is Major Christianne Milliken, our new deputy commander. Major, Lady Jaye, one of our intelligence operatives."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Jaye." For the first time, Lady Jaye looked at the major and took in all of the woman. She wasn't sure if she liked her or not. Mostly because she saw a woman who could easily make the pages of Playboy without even trying. Women like that can't be all that nice or that smart. But, then, what did that assessment say about Cover Girl. She had been a model and she was both smart and nice.

"Likewise." Lady Jaye was just a bit cold to the newcomer.

"Sir, what kind of defenses does this place have?"

"A lot. We'll go over that later, but for now, Lady Jaye, can we get the skystrikers in the air?"

"I believe so, sir. Ace and Slipstream are already on it."

"Skystrikers?"

"Supersonic fighters, much like the Navy's tomcats." Hawk explained.

"But, I thought the runways were being attacked?" Milliken questioned.

"They are, but we have our own." Lady Jaye answered, exasperatingly, clearly forgetting that the woman had just transferred in.

"The Major has not been fully briefed on our unit yet Lady Jaye." Hawk silently chastised, knowing Lady Jaye wasn't one for change, especially when that change included adding another female to the unit.

"Yes, Sir".

"So, exactly how many of these aircraft do we have?" Milliken asked.

"About 30. All of our members, with the exception of our support personnel are fully qualified pilots." Hawk answered before Lady Jaye had the chance.

"Even the enlisted?" Milliken asked knowing that traditionally the U.S. Military didn't flight train anyone below the rank of Warrant Officer in the Army or second Lieutenant or Ensign in the Air Force, Marines, Coast Guard and Navy. The question elicited a look of anger from Lady Jaye who was just about to say something, but, was quickly cut off both vocally and from a look from the General.

"Yes, we've gotten special permission to cross train all of our personnel in almost every area of the military." Hawk explained. "You will, of course, be trained in Infantry, artillery,

intelligence, as well as other areas. You will also be checked out in every aircraft we have from the Skystrikers to the Tomahawk helicopters."

"Now, once a member is transferred out, do they retain their flight status in the mainstream military?" Milliken asked.

"The officers, yes, the enlisted, no." Hawk answered quickly. "Now, Lady Jaye, what's the status of our aircraft?"

"In the air and engaging the attacking forces, sir."

"Good".

"Sir, if I may?" Milliken stepped forward as she looked at the radar screen. Hawk acknowledged her request. "Lady Jaye...Can you direct 5 aircraft to this area?" She pointed to an area located behind the attacking forces. "Those aircraft have to be coming from somewhere fairly close by and I bet if we can find their main departure point, we can destroy their air controllers. In addition, can we look for any forward air controllers?"

"Good thinking, Major" Hawk stated indicating that he concurred with the Major's assessment of the situation.

"Yes, Ma'am". With flying fingers, Lady Jaye sent messages to the five aircraft being flown by Ace, Slipstream, Wild Bill, Flint, Duke and Scarlett.

Less than two minutes later, Scarlett reported that they had found and engaged two small Cobra aircraft that were acting as forward air controllers telling the attacking aircraft exactly where and how to attack the base. With the loss of their FACs, the attacking forces found themselves attacking the base blindly and chaotically. Less than 10 minutes later, the Joe team found themselves watching the Cobra units retreat to whatever rock they came out from under and as a short test, Hawk allowed his new deputy commander direct most of the defensive onslaught. Hawk was impressed, but Lady Jaye was skeptical.

"Very impressive, Major. How did you know they would have forward air controllers?"

"Simple, I know my aircraft Lady Jaye. The aircraft they were using has a limited range and even more limited radar. It only made sense they'd have someone watching and directing them exactly where they were to attack. Besides, take a good look at what they were attacking, every target was carefully chosen. How else would they know to what to hit if someone wasn't telling them and telling them from right on the field?" Milliken explained. "Its a fairly common tactic that's been in use since Korea and put to good use in Vietnam. It works."

"The Major is correct." Hawk stated simply. "We wouldn't think of it because we're ground forces. The Air Force and Army Aviation use the tactic quite often. Which almost makes you wonder."

"It does, can whoever was leading those forces have been one of ours at one time?" Milliken answered. "Now, I know next to nothing about Cobra, but, I do know they are a militant terrorist group. Most of those groups often have either a disgruntled ex-military leader, or they have someone who just wishes they had been military and wasn't quite good enough. Either way, most of the time, they don't have much actual military leadership experience. Look at Hitler, he had been a German Army corporal, not much leadership experience there, oh, maybe a little as most armies are starting to provide some minor leadership roles to corporals and younger sergeants, but not much and certainly almost never in combat positions. Hence, he was a horrible battlefield commander. No, this guy knows what he's doing, which makes me wonder just where he learned those tactics. Granted, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed, he does know the basics. "

"Hmm, does make you wonder. I never really thought of it that way." Hawk mused.

"Very good observations, Major"

"It always helps to learn about one's enemies or potential enemies. While we didn't cover Cobra in the academy, we did cover militant terrorist groups."

Chapter 3

Once the attack was over, Hawk continued the tour ending at what was designed to become her office. It was basically next to Hawk's, deep within the confines of the structure and next to the control room.

"I'll leave you to get settled in. We'll announce your appointment later this evening. I suggest you wear your dress uniform." Hawk said simply as he opened the door to the office for her and then left to his own office.

Inside, Christianne took in the expansive room that clearly had been another person's office. Boxes with various books on tactics, certificates , awards and other momentos of a clearly distinguished career were piled on the desk. She picked up on such award. An inverted 5 pointed star surrounded by a simple wreath hanging from a light blue ribbon with 13 very conspicuous stars adorning the ribbon, the tell-tale symbol of the ultimate in heroism, the Congressional Medal of Honor. She wondered who it belonged to and who's office she was in. She almost wanted to look for the citation that always goes with the award, but, she felt it would be intruding. She wasn't entirely happy that she was taking another's office, especially not a CMH winner's. She flipped over the award and read the name, silently lost in thought wondering who Sergeant Conrad Hauser was and what he had done to earn the nation's highest award.

"You know today, its rare to get that and not be dead." A voice broke her from her thoughts and she looked up to find the blonde first sergeant leaning against the door frame, arms crossed on his chest. "We really didn't get a full introduction. I'm First Sergeant Conrad Hauser, my code name is Duke."

"I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." She stammered. "I just saw it and..." Her voice trailed off, what was she going to say, "wondered who was crazy enough to get this?" as though that would've gone over well. Instead, she dropped her thoughts all together.

"Its okay, I rarely wear it or even take it out. I think the guys who deserve it are those who didn't come home." Duke lowered his head as he waved her nervousness off.

"But, aren't you honoring those who died by wearing it and you would definitely be honoring those who are still alive because of you." Her eyes widened.

"Maybe, but you see, I lived, they didn't. Almost all of my platoon gave the ultimate sacrifice and they gave me the damned award." Sadness filled his voice.

"I guess I can see your point, but I'm sorry that I still don't completely understand, I would think you'd you'd be dishonoring their memories by not wearing it, by not keeping their memories alive with the symbol of that medal?" She was still surprised at his view of the medal. "I think that every time you wear the medal, you're reminding the world of their sacrifice. That, some will never come home, that they gave their lives to protect our ideals and our lives of freedom. Without any of them, and without men like you, we wouldn't be able to say or do anything we can."

"Never quite thought of it that way."

"Sergeant, you were spared for a reason. You're here to pass on your knowledge to the younger soldiers, sailors and airmen, to keep others alive so that this award never has to be given out again. You honor every person who died every time you do that and every time you wear your medal. You honor every person who ever died and who can never wear another medal." She pointed out and quite passionately. "I think you should be proud of that medal."

"You know Major, you're pretty wise for an officer, and an air force officer at that." He joked.

"It helps that I started out enlisted. Former Staff Sergeant, U.S. Air Force." She smiled. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to see if there is another office I can use. I'm not going to kick you out of your office." She started out of the office.

"Why Ma'am? You're second-in-command now, and this is the deputy commander's office."

"Because its unfair."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, when was the military ever really fair?" He smiled.

"Still, I think you shouldn't have to vacate your office."

"I really don't mind, Ma'am."

"Nonsense. This will be fixed."

Knocking on the General's door, she waited a few seconds until she heard the General's terse, "Enter". She walked in and noticed the General was hunched over his desk. And for a moment, she thought again how attractive the man was. Mentally shaking off the image of her commander as an attractive man, no matter how true it was, she straightened up and asked her question.

"General, can I get a different office?"

"Is there something wrong with the one I assigned you?" He looked up questioningly but authoritatively.

"Its occupied, Sir." She responded.

"Duke was supposed to have moved already. I'll have a talk with him."

"Please don't sir. I don't think its fair to the sergeant that he be required to give up his office. If you have another one, that will be fine. I don't care if its small, I don't need a lot of room."

"That's just it, Major, I don't have another office. The only other place would require you to share the office with two other members of the command staff. Which was why Duke was moving. He was going to share Flint and Beachhead's office."

Another knock came at the door. "Sir?" Hawk saw Duke at the door. "Ma'am" Duke nodded to the Major.

"Duke...I was just going to send for you. Are you just about moved into the other office?"

"I was just about to, sir. But, the Major seems to be not happy about this."

"Well, I'm not. Just because I'm the new deputy commander does not mean I have to evict someone from their office." Christianne stood her ground on this. "Sir, you told me you wanted me to speak my mind, well, here it is. This man is a hero in every sense of the word and in my opinion deserves to stay in his office! I've shared offices before, and I have no problem doing so now. If that is unacceptable, then I will simply use my quarters as my office."

"Well, Major, you get your wish. Duke, do you have a problem sharing your office with the Major? We can put up a partition between the two desks. I believe there should be enough room in that office to do so." Hawk stated. This one was going to be a handful, that was for sure. Inwardly, he smiled. Normally, he wasn't used to seeing female officers have the guts to stand up to a male superior, let alone a General. She was a refreshing change and in his mind, he hoped she doesn't lose that bullheadedness and defiance. It was going to serve her well on the battlefield.

"That will be fine, sir." Duke responded. "I'll have Beachhead get a couple of greenshirts to start working on it immediately." Duke left the office.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate it." Christianne responded to the idea. "Now, if you will excuse me, I think I will start looking over the files that were left on the desk for me. Is there a quiet place I can work for now?"

"Yes Major, Many people go up to the roof. I can show you the way if you like." Hawk responded.

"No sir, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. But, thank you Sir."

"No inconvenience whatsoever. I need a break anyway." With that, Hawk stood up and stretched slightly before moving around his desk. He opened the door for her and ushered her out and to the left. "Major, I appreciate that you feel strongly about Duke not giving up his office and I am impressed by the fact that you don't let your gender get in the way of your job, but.."  
"But, I overstepped my bounds. I apologize sir." Christianne said simply. "I should've warned you I can b e very bullheaded and stubborn and opinionated."

"Don't apologize, Major. Its actually very refreshing, its not that you are opinionated, its more of when you are opinionated. In front of Duke, its not a big deal. I'm fairly sure Flint will have very little to say about it, though, Beachhead, he's a very different story. Sometimes." Hawk smiled. "Its not that much of a problem. But, it does give me some good stuff to work with to come up with a code name for you. I had been thinking about Sunny. Whoa there, Major, I was thinking that one because of the color of your hair." He noticed the wince of almost pain at that code name, and he could understand why she may not like that one. It didn't exactly elicit command he noticed as he said it aloud. "Scarlett is named that because of both her last name and her hair color. Her last name is O'Hara and her hair is literally scarlett red." He smiled. "But, I think Storm or Thunder may just fit here. That temper of yours can be a bit unpredictable, can't it?" It was more a statement than a question.

"I actually winced, Sir, because that's what my family calls me. They said I had a very sunny disposition when I was young and when I'm happy. But, I do like Storm or Thunder, I think Storm fits better though. If you don't mind. That is?"

"I don't mind. I think it fits perfectly. You certainly can leave a swath of destruction in a matter of seconds, obviously. You got me to agree to you sharing an office, and I'm not known for changing my mind often." Hawk laughed and for just a second, Christianne, Storm, thought it was a very nice laugh. It easily filled the area with happiness. "Well, here's the roof. Flint, Lady Jaye!" Hawk noticed the couple over in a corner, quite obviously 'discussing' something of importance. Storm turned beet red at the scene.

"Sir." The two jumped out of each other's arms and snapped to attention.

"I'd like to introduce you to our new deputy commander." Hawk announced. "Flint, you've already met the Major, but, at the time, we hadn't decided on a code name, that's been rectified. Flint, Lady Jaye meet Storm. Lady Jaye is one of our top covert operatives and intelligence analysts as you've learned. I apologize for not fully introducing the two of you earlier."

"That's quite alright, Sir. We had our hands full with other things at the time." Lady Jaye acknowledged. "Its a pleasure to meet you Ma'am. I want to apologize for my attitude earlier Ma'am. It was uncalled for. I didn't realize you were completely new here, I had thought you'd been briefed about our set-up. I'm Corporal Alison Hart-Burnett."

"Its quite alright Lady Jaye. I understand. I look forward to working with you." Storm smiled and for the second time that day, Lady Jaye felt a pang of jealousy towards the woman. "Sir, It appears the roof is likely not going to be the best place for me to work for now. I believe I will use my quarters. I have to get settled in anyway and if I'm already there, I can kill two birds with one stone." She smiled. "Carry on. I'm sorry if we intruded." With that, she walked away leaving the two men and one petite woman staring after her.

"I'm not sure I like her." Lady Jaye stated simply.

"Why?" Both men said simultaneously.

"Besides the fact that no woman that beautiful can possibly be that nice or that smart, there's something about her." Lady Jaye stated simply. "How'd she know that Cobra would use Forward Air Controllers? That's one question I'd like answered."

"Lady Jaye, she attended the Air Force Academy and is a pilot herself. It would be the standard train of thought any Air Force Academy and pilot graduate would follow. Its been a tried and true tactic since the late years of Korea." Hawk answered.

"Exactly, we learned it at Rucker during helicopter training. Just in case we were assigned to one of those units." Flint replied. "I, for one, think she might fit in here." That one statement elicted a "Hmmmph!" from Lady Jaye. He wasn't the only one who would get jealous at times. She just tended to hide it better.

"I have to agree with Flint." Hawk stated. "I think she's going to fit in just fine here." With that Hawk and Storm walked away shaking his head.

"Alison, you know you sound jealous of her." Flint pointed out.

"Like you don't get jealous!" Her eyes started flashing.

"I never said I didn't. I do, but, in this case, you don't need to be. First, I am in no way interested in her and second, I think Hawk is and third, she's a Major, a major who obviously follows regulations to a T from what I can see." Flint pointed out.

"So, you don't think she's too beautiful."

"You know, I value my life, so, I'm pleading the fifth on that one." He raised both hands in surrender.

"Oh! So you do think she's beautiful!" The eyes really were flashing and he wanted to hide a few key pieces of his anatomy right then.

"Oh boy. There is no way I can answer this one without getting put in the doghouse for a few weeks. So, you know what, here goes. Yes, she's beautiful, but, so are you! Would I drop you for her, hell no! I like my women smart, feisty, gutsy , gorgeous and with short brown hair. In other words, honey, you're all mine! The end. I love you and you are stuck with me."

Lady Jaye stepped back a couple of steps, he actually just said the words.

"I love you too!" With that, she launched herself into his arms and kissed him soundly. "You really think Hawk's interested?"

"Oh yeah!" He smiled as he ended the kiss and pushed her slightly away from him, but not letting her go. "Wait, I see that look. Alison, I don't think that's a good idea. Matchmaking a General may just backfire on you here! Besides, two seconds ago you were about to skin her as a Cobra agent."

"Oh come on. He needs to get out. As far as any of us know, he hasn't done anything except this team since his wife died and its been what? Five years or so? And I was not going to skin her as a Cobra agent, I just said I didn't like her.."

"When he's ready, he will move on. Now, can you kiss me again like that or shall we move to cozier quarters." A twinkle of mischief as well as lust filled his eyes. "Sure you weren't, Now come on. I have some very important intelligence I need to go over with you." He smiled that lopsided grin again. The one that always made her melt. "Let Hawk move on, if he wants to. Please Alison?" He was almost down to pleading because she still had that look of mischief in her eyes and he somehow didn't think it had to do with the mischief he had in mind.

"Okay, but, I'm not promising that if he doesn't do something soon, I won't try."

"At least its a start. Now, can we discuss that intelligence I need to over you with." He winked and the two headed almost hand in hand to his quarters.

Chapter 4

Seated along the back of the podium area in an overly large briefing area, Major Christianne "Storm" Milliken took in the scene laid out in front of her. The first fifty or so chairs were filled with people in various forms of uniforms ranging from close to government issue like Flint, Duke, Lady Jaye and Cover Girl to downright absurd such as the one guy, at least she assumed he was male, dressed like a bad science fiction character.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, earlier today I was informed that this unit was going to receive a new member. For reasons I am not at liberty to discuss with you, this unit will be receiving a new deputy commander. Without further adieu, let me introduce you to our new deputy commander. Major Christianne Milliken comes to us from the United States Air Force. Major Milliken will have the code name of "Storm". Storm is one of the first women to graduate from the United States Air Force Academy with a degree in Meteorology and a PhD from the Air Force Institute of Technology in Applied Physics. She also holds a Medical Doctorate and is fully qualified as a pilot for the Air Force as well as jump qualified and a combat weather officer and flight surgeon. I do hope you will make her feel as though she is a welcome addition to our family." Storm noticed how he referred to the team not as a team, but as a family. "Now, that I've introduced you all to the Major, I have several other very important pieces of business to conclude tonight. Storm, front and center." She stood and reported smartly to the General. "Please raise your right hand and repeat after me." He waited until she raised her hand, knowing that at the very least she had to take the oath of office for the new position. "I, state your name, having been appointed the grade of Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Air Force."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she did not expect to even be eligible for a promotion quite yet, but, she did repeat the first lines followed by "do solemnly swear to support the constitution of the United States against all enemies foreign and domestic, that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same, that I take this oath freely and without mental reservation or purpose of evasion and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office of which I am about to enter, so help me God." followed by the very same oath only affirming her appointment to deputy commander after he pinned on his old silver oak leaves to her shoulders.

"I'm not sure I got the exact location correct for the Air Force, but, these are my first set of oak leaves which were given to me by one of my old commanders. These particular oak leaves are to be passed down to the first person you promote to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. They have been passed down since the Civil War and they have brought good luck to all who have worn them and every person who has ever worn them has been awarded the rank of at least Brigadier General. I hope to see that luck continue, Colonel." Hawk smiled as he pinned the leaves to her and not for the first time, she thought again that for a general, he had a gentle and nice smile. Mentally, she tried to shake those thoughts out of her mind.

In the audience, the miniscule second of appreciation for the General did not go unnoticed by at least three of the members, all three women which elicited looks between them and somewhat devious smiles filling their faces which caused three of the male members of the team seated on the stage to look at each other with worry. That look from the three women did not, in their minds, bode well for a Brigadier General and Lieutenant Colonel.

"Now, will the following members please stand, Duke, Mainframe, Lady Jaye, Scarlett, Ripcord, Dusty and Breaker." With that he announced that these members were officially reenlisting and the oath of enlistment was administered to them. "Thank you for your continued service, now, Lady Jaye, Cover Girl and Mainframe, Front and Center." From his vantage point, Flint smiled, he knew what was coming and it had been difficult to keep this bit of information from his girlfriend, heck from his covert operations girlfriend who was almost a master at getting information out of people. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I announce your promotions to Sergeant and Staff Sergeant. Lady Jaye and Cover Girl, congratulations on your promotions to Sergeant. Mainframe, congratulations on your promotion to Staff Sergeant." With that he handed each of them the appropriate rank for their service. It was a tradition that the first rank a service member recieves when promoted comes from their commanding officer and Hawk still enjoyed that part of the tradition when promoting his personnel. He also loved the surprise that sometimes filled the faces of his team when he promoted people. This time especially since Lady Jaye was his personnel specialist, it would have been her job to fill out all the forms and have him sign them. As she was one of those being promoted, he processed hers himself with the help of Flint. The only thing she knew was that she had been up for it as she had to appear in front of the promotion boards and she had to apply for it. Which she did, after Flint pushed her to do it, that is.

Lady Jaye just stared at the General as he handed her the sergeant stripes and she swiftly saluted her commanding officer and as she walked off the podium, shot a look at Flint who was smiling proudly and mischievously. The look she sent her lover, boyfriend, whatever they were, said he was in trouble and he was going to pay for his deception. For once, he was looking forward to the revenge and he smiled right back at her. But, he wasn't looking forward to trying to explain how he had completely kept the promotion from her, she got to see all the promotion lists every month and they were published monthly in readily accessible places. It had been a chore to have Breaker hack in to the Pentagon's computer every month and check for her name and then when he found it, 'strike' it from the list she saw and leave it on the original for Hawk. But, as far as Flint and Hawk were concerned, the look on her face was well worth all the trouble.

Cover Girl was just as shocked at her promotion as Lady Jaye had been but for different reasons. After her promotion board, she figured she wasn't anywhere near the cut-off for promotion. In fact, she thought she had blown the entire interview. Not to mention the fact that she figured she didn't have the leadership time for promotion. The physical part was a breeze thanks to Beachhead and his torturous PT sessions they all endured. She smiled now because she hoped now, Beachhead wouldn't find a reason why they couldn't be together. They were both NCO's now. No violation of 'fraternization regulations' there now. Well, not technically anyway and she could counter any argument now. That had been one of her questions on the promotion boards so, she figured she knew that regulation a damn sight better than him now. Now was the time time to launch her all out assault on one ornery rule breathing Sergeant Major! She shot a look at Beachhead that clearly said that he'd better watch out, she was planning an all out assault and Beach didn't miss the look. Neither did Flint or Duke for that matter, from what she could see.

"Beach, I think you are going to be in serious trouble now." Flint said through clenched teeth so as to not allow anyone else to make what he was saying. "If I'm right about the look Cover Girl's giving you."

"Yeah, looks like someone's about to learn how to break regulations." Duke wasn't as subtle as Flint in this case as he smiled from ear to ear with the potential of seeing the great high and mighty ranger fall from grace at the hands of a beautiful redhead. Especially since pretty much the entire command staff was aware of the Sergeant Major's interest in the former model and the very blatant interest the former model had in the drill instructor. Though not one of them could figure out what she saw in the man.

The team was dismissed and everyone moved on to their respective positions until dinner was served in the mess hall. And then, some of the team watched in interest to see the fun begin between the model and the ornery sergeant major. Cover Girl entered the mess hall clearly looking for someone and most of the team knew who it was. She didn't exactly make a secret out of who she was interested in, but, in her defense, she did try to make it look more like she was befriending the PT instructor. After getting her food, she found Beachhead in the corner, eating, as usual, alone. She headed straight for the oft-belligerent sergeant major.

"Mind if I sit here? There doesn't seem to be any open seats except for here." She said sweetly.

Beachhead looked around and wondered simply if she needed glasses, he counted at least 10-15 open seats. It was still early and most of the team was still filing into the mess hall.

"Sure. Its up to you." He replied simply trying very hard not to roll his eyes in exasperation. "Congratulations on the promotion." He said just as he shoveled some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Thanks. I didn't expect it. I mean I knew I was up for it and I did apply and all, but I didn't think I had made the cut this time around."

"Why would you say that? You had some of the highest scores in the team, heck, in the entire army." His eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Well, the cut-off scores were really high this time. I figured my interview stunk royally. I mean, I know that my APFT scores were through the roof and that's because of you, but, my interview. That I wasn't too sure of."

"Why barbie? You're smart." Beachhead just stared at her incredulously. "For a barbie doll that is."

"Well, I didn't really study for it and when they went over all those regulations, I just about froze." Cover Girl took a bite of the meatloaf Roadblock had served up. "And you know how we _always_ follow Army regulations here." She stretched out the word "always". Just the statement alone elicited a "hmmph" and an eye roll out of the PT instructor. The fact that GI Joe didn't always do every thing by the book entirely almost handicapped anyone going in front of the promotion board.

"Well! You're still smart and if you hadna aced the APFT, I'd have to run ya through the course until you could!" Beachhead announced.

"See you do care!" And with that, she finished her meatloaf, stood and walked around the table to his side, leaned downed and promptly, but chastely kissed him on the cheek.

"Hmmmph! I care about not having to carry your skinny model butt off the battlefield, cause you couldn't make it yourself!" was his simple response, despite the blush that was clearly inching up his face.

"Yeah, okay!" She rolled her eyes disbelievingly.

The rest of the team just about choked on their meals first at seeing Cover Girl sit with the PT instructor and then kiss the man. Flint just about fell out of his chair and Lady Jaye's mouth dropped to the floor. Duke very nearly dropped the tray he was carrying and all of this wasn't just because of the not so subtle kiss, but because of the subtle hand squeeze Beachhead gave the former model turned tank jockey. That was clearly the first time Beachhead ever showed even a modicum of interest in the beautiful mechanic, heck, it was probably the first time he'd shown interest in any woman for a long time, that anyone knew of. Beach was known more for being married to his job.

Cover Girl just put her tray away and then simply walked out of the mess hall. It wasn't until she got outside of any prying eyes that she opened the small piece of paper Beachhead had put in her hand. In his deliberate hand, she read "_Obstacle course wall 2100". _Smiling she walked away thinking about what she could wear to meet the Sergeant Major.

Chapter 5

Ten minutes to nine pm, Cover Girl stepped out into the common room of the suite she shared with the other two women expecting to see neither Lady Jaye nor Scarlett in a simple mini-skirt, curve hugging top and heels only to find both the women sitting there in quietly with nefarious grins adorning both their faces.

"Whoo Hoo! So, is that your new uniform for guard duty!" Lady Jaye said smirking.

"Yeah, no one'll get through you wearing that. They'll be too busy drooling to even think about breaking in. Good idea Courtney!" Scarlett said.

"I don't know, I think I'd break down the door to get in if all the guards looked like you three and wore something like that. Be easy to catch Cobra!." Flint said from the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb. "What do think Duke, think we need to start better utilizing our assets?"

"Hmm...Not sure. I mean, what if we give one of the attackers a heart attack or worse? Be some serious liabilities there. I think we need to keep our 'assets' to ourselves." Duke smiled and both men laughed as they tried to dodge the pillows launched at them by Lady Jaye and Scarlett while Cover Girl just turned six shades of red and wanted to make a hasty retreat to her room, but, since she had no windows, there was no way she was going to be able to sneak out.

"Funny. Can't a girl just want to dress up?" She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Sure, I think even Beachhead will agree, if you two can keep your clothes on that is. Enjoy the obstacle course. Cover Girl." Flint moved out of the way allowing Cover Girl to finally pass.

"What makes you think I'm going to see that neanderthal?" She tossed her head around.

"Yeah, well, who else would you be going to see?" Flint asked, eliciting a punch to his shoulder from Lady Jaye. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Ughh! I can't believe you said that." Lady Jaye said giving Cover Girl a chance to retreat. "That's her business!"

"What? We all know she's out to get him and he wants to give in. Hell, most of us wishes he would. It would make life better on us if he were just a bit happier." Flint argued with his girlfriend.

"DASHIELL ROBERT FAIREBORN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!" Lady Jaye yelled as Flint blanched at the full name usage. The only other person who ever got away with that was his mother.

"Uh Oh, the full name. Man, you blew it this time!" Duke leaned in to Flint.

"Alison, I just mean, he deserves to be happy. God only knows what she sees in the guy, but, those two belong together. She's just as stubborn as he is and he's just too damned blind to see it. We just want to see him as happy as we are with our beautiful women."

"Well, you didn't have to put the way you did! You made it sound like you think that if he gets some 'intelligence' we're gonna have a better time at PT and you're hoping for it." Lady Jaye said.

"Nice save buddy." Duke leaned into Flint again who was still turning sixteen shades of red from embarrassment. "Scarlett, I think this would be a good time to retreat. Care to join me up top for a walk?" Scarlett nodded and the two sergeants left the room.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie and say the thought hadn't crossed my mind, but, honestly, Al, I think he needs a good woman in his life. There's nothing like it and I sure as hell wouldn't give it up." He walked over to his girlfriend hoping he could extricate his foot from his mouth.

"You are such an exasperating man sometimes! But, I do love you." She allowed him to encircle her and lean down to kiss her. "Beach does need a good woman, and Courtney needs a strong man!" Finally, she agreed with him. "Now, if we can find someone for Hawk, life would be great."

"Alison Hart-Burnett, I thought we agreed earlier today to stay out of our CO's love life?" Now it was time for him to use her full name.

"I know, but..."

"No buts. Help only if he says anything, which I doubt will happen anyway. Besides, I'm pretty sure the General knows how to talk to a woman." Flint said. "Come on. I've got a good movie in my quarters just waiting for us. Lets go, its one of those romantic ones you love so much." He put kept one arm wrapped over her shoulder as he guided her out of the suite and towards his quarters. On the way there, they ran straight into the new deputy commander as she was entering her quarters. Flint quickly dropped his arm even though the action in and of itself raised the Lieutenant Colonel's brows in question. Flint already gauged from earlier today the new deputy's views on fraternization despite current Army regulations not completely endorsing it but not completely considering it against regulations. The air force did have different regulations1

"Ma'am." Both he and Lady Jaye acknowledged simultaneously.

"Warrant Officer, Sergeant" Storm said simply. "Sergeant, Congratulations on your promotion. I hope to see more leadership opportunities for you." She nodded towards Lady Jaye.

"Thank you Ma'am. I look forward to them." With that, Storm entered her quarters and left the two alone. "She seems nice, I guess. But, what was with the sudden action with your hands?" Lady Jaye narrowed her eyes at Flint.

"I don't think she's the type to overlook fraternization policies, even if we may not completely be breaking regulations, she may not see it that way. I don't want to see either of our careers go in the trash." He said simply. "So, in the meantime..."

"We keep off her radar until we figure out just how she'll take this. I understand." Lady Jaye smiled up at him as he unlocked the door to his quarters and they quickly entered shutting the door behind them.

"Did I ever tell you that I love how smart you are?" He smiled down at her as he took her in his arms and kissed the top of her nose.

"Not recently no. I think you may have to remind me." She laughed.

"You know, sometimes, I think you are insatiable. But, unfortunately for you my dear. I really just want to watch this movie and sit on the couch with the woman of my dreams."

"Really? That's a new one and where is this woman of your dreams anyway,hiding?"

"No where, she's right here in my arms." He kissed her gently. "Now, lets go watch this movie."

"So, what do you have for us to watch tonight?"

"Well, we have _An officer and a gentlmen, Romancing the Stone, Against All Odds or High Road to China._ Which would you like to see?"  
"An officer and a gentlemen, hmm, where do I find one of those?" She replied smiling devilishly.

"Do you really want me to show you, my dear." His lopsided grin melted her once again and he knew it would. "Now, really, what would you like to see?"

"Lets go with Romancing the Stone. I love Michael Douglas. He's sexy"

"Really, you like the rugged, long haired types huh?"

"Nah, I usually go for the arrogant, rugged short haired, military beret wearing type. Which, by the way, will you take that darn thing off!" She smiled back at him as he walked over to the video machine and popped the tape in just before settling onto the couch, tossing off his beret and then wrapping Lady Jaye in his arms so that she rested her head against his chest. Halfway into the movie, he noted the change in her breathing and realized she was sound asleep. Carefully, he carried her into the bedroom and laid her down, then crawled into bed and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Out on the obstacle course, Beachhead waited nervously for Cover Girl. He'd never really thought about acting on his interest in the model, but, then that was before she was a Sergeant and they were both non-commissioned officers. He even thought to dress in something other than his BDU pants, sweater, tactical vest and balaclava. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight-fitting black t-shirt. He was fairly sure that Cover Girl might even miss him out here in these clothes because he so very rarely wore them, but then, he rarely saw her out of her tank uniform, so this would probably a new experience for both of them. Silently, he wondered why he even thought to ask the woman to meet him out here.

Cover Girl stood for a few minutes watching the Sergeant Major pace back and forth in front of the climbing wall, both admiring the sight, he really was very handsome without all the gee gaws he wore and also wondering what he was thinking. Was he questioning his invitation and if so, should she leave. Then she realized, if he was that uncertain, he needed to tell her himself. She wasn't going to be a coward. Finally, after making up her mind, she stepped into his view and made herself known to him.

"Hi." She smiled as she sauntered up to the man.

"Uhm, Hi. I wasn't sure you were going to even come." He blurted out as he took in the sight of her in a skirt. Damn the woman had nice legs. But then, why wouldn't she have, she was a damn model after all. "You look really nice." He finally managed to get out.

"Thank you. So do you. I never knew you looked so good under all that stuff you wear!" She said straight out. She was a little surprised, but happy that he found her nice and even though she was used to men fawning all over her, she only wanted this one to fawn all over her, which he never did. "So...?" She wasn't exactly sure she completely understood why all of a sudden he would call her out to the obstacle course, but, she was slightly unsure how exactly to broach the subject. She hoped it was for the reason she wanted to be here.

"Uhm, do you, ah want to take a walk? Oh and these are for you." He reached around the wall and pulled out a meager bouquet of freshly picked flowers. She wondered where on earth he found them since the base wasn't exactly teeming with flora, but, even so, in her mind they were the prettiest flowers she'd ever received. And she once had an entire apartment filled with red roses from an admirer, not to mention the two dozen Clutch sent her last year.

"Beach, they are beautiful! Thank you!" She leaned up, put one hand on his chest and kissed him soundly on the lips. Slowly he reached around her and pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He surprised even himself with that. As they pulled away from each other, she found herself almost gasping for air. "Wow. If I knew you could kiss like that, I'd have done it a long time ago!" She smiled.

"Come on, lets go for that walk."

"I'd rather keep getting kissed like that!" She smiled.

"What am I going to do with you Barbie?" Even he smiled at that. "Come on, I have something to show you." He led her away from the wall towards the outer perimeter, far from the main part of the base.

"So, what made you finally make your move?" She was a little curious about his sudden change of heart. "I mean, normally, the only time you talked to me was to yell at me on the course. Not that I'm complaining mind you."

"You're not untouchable no more." He shrugged.

"Aww, you say the sweetest things sometimes." She laughed at that.

"Come on. I really have something to show you." They headed towards a storage shed out on the edge of the perimeter, which confused her. "Take a look." He opened the door to reveal a nice couch, television with a VCR and off to the side was a small table covered with more of the hand-picked flowers, dishes with some simple fare and candles that he lit as soon as he entered the building.

"Beach! Wow! Did you do all this for me?"

He just shrugged in humility with an aww shucks attitude.

"I thought you'd like a bit of dessert and then maybe a nice movie. I know we can't go off base, but..."

"Its great! Better than going off base." She gushed. "How'd you know to do this?"

"I'm not completely awkward." He kind of took it the wrong way.

"I know that. I meant how did you know I'd like this? I never told anyone I like simple dates, not the crazy stuff they used to make me go on when I was modeling." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, I just thought a girl who'd rather fix or drive a tank that used to be a top model wouldn't want me to take her out to Hawaii on our first date." He shrugged. "Nah, I just thought it would be something I could do without having to go all out with money I kind of don't have."

"Well, you did a really good job. I've done the trip to Hawaii, well, actually Paris, on a first date thing. So overrated."

"Really? You've done that." He was surprised, yet not.

"Yep. And I didn't like it either. Of course, I didn't really like the guy either. I hate stuffed shirts who think they're better than everyone else because they have money. I kind of like the sweet southern boy who makes everyone hate him for some odd reason." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. He responded by simply wrapping his arms around her.

Back in the pit, Hawk was pouring over paperwork for what seemed like the hundredth straight hour and he finally decided he needed help. He had given Lady Jaye, Flint, Duke and Scarlett the night off, even Beachhead had the night off. So, he decided it was time to introduce his new deputy to the one of the joys of running a top secret special operations unit. So, he picked up his paperwork in a pile and headed to her quarters. At least there, maybe they wouldn't be bothered by phone calls and they'd get this mound of paper cleared up before midnight.

"Storm." He called as he knocked on her door being greeted with the sound of pattering feet and her opening the door in a simple t-shirt and tight sweats. Clearly, she was relaxing. "May I come in? I need your help with something." She arched her brow resulting in him raising the mound of paperwork he was holding. "Paperwork ad nauseum. All of it has to be in by tomorrow morning and to be honest, I'm getting too old to pull an all-nighter." He smiled at her thoughts. Not that he hadn't had not so innocent thoughts run through his mind when she opened the door.

"Oh, sorry sir. I was just relaxing with a glass of wine. That is alright, is it not?" She opened the door further to allow him entry.

"Yeah, its fine. You didn't expect to work tonight. In fact, I was hoping to let you settle in. But, the Pentagon had other ideas, clearly." Hawk responded. "Heck, I could use a glass of wine myself."

"I've got plenty sir." She closed the door behind them and he put the huge stack of files and paper on the small kitchenette table.

"Thank you, Colonel. Where is it? I'll pour it." Hawk said simply. She pointed him towards the kitchenette area that the small suite housed. Reaching up, he pulled down a glass and poured himself a glass of chardonnay and then refilled her glass.

"I could've gotten that, sir."

"Yes, you could have, but then I think my mother would have come over here and reminded me how to treat a lady." He smiled, that was partly true, the other part was, he trusted no one to pour him drinks, having been drugged that way once before and by a greenshirt who turned out to be working for Cobra.

"Okay, lets get down to business. How about you take the Payroll paperwork and I'll take the requisition forms?" He sat down across from her and doled out the folders.

"That sounds good sir".

"While we're alone, you can call me Clay. I don't have a problem with that." He smiled.

"I think that would be too familiar, sir."

"Well, then Colonel, we're at an impasse because being called Sir every time you talk to me, is a bit too formal and not really very helpful for team building here." He rested his elbows on the table and clasped his hands. "Not to mention, its kind of grating on my nerves right now. I'd like my deputy to be a bit more relaxed around me, while still maintaining an air of respect. And saying Sir constantly, doesn't really do that, does it?"

"No sir. I guess not. Its just that the last commander I had that asked for that kind of familiarity, well, he took advantage of it."

"Ah, well, let me guess, things got out of hand and then you found out some information you weren't happy to learn?"

"Ah, yes, sir. It turned out he was married, sir." Christianne stated not really having a desire to discuss incidents with her previous commander. He suspected there was more to her former commander, and he was determined to find out what it was. But, right now it was clear, she didn't really wish to discuss her former commander in more detail.

"Is then when you requested the transfer?" She nodded., though that wasn't the entire reason for her transfer request. "Well, first as I said before, I'm not planning on making a pass at you colonel. Don't get me wrong, yes, I find you very attractive and if you weren't my deputy, I'd be tempted, heck, I won't lie, I am tempted. But, I won't do a thing you don't agree to. And Second, my wife died five years ago from cancer. Technically, I'm not married but, I'm not really looking either. Sarah was, to be plain, the love of my life. There's no way I can replace her and I'm not ready to." He stated simply. "So, stop worrying that every commander is like your previous one. Most of us are pretty honorable."

"Thank you, sir. And I'm sorry. For your loss and for thinking the worst."

"There you go again with the sir. Please stop it and lets get to work. We'll forget that you mentioned anything about this, what do you say? " He smiled and handed her a pen so she could start signing the paperwork. "When you get to Hart-Burnett, Krieger and Parker, let me know. We have to increase their pay grades on the paperwork."

They spent the next two hours pouring over paperwork and wine finishing everything by eleven pm. They finally called it quits when she started yawning. He moved back to his quarters and laid down on his bed, thinking back to the conversation they'd had. He knew he'd have to be blind not to notice that the woman was downright gorgeous and smart and outspoken, everything Sarah had been. In fact, she reminded him a lot of his beloved wife. He looked over at the picture of him and his wife taken on their last vacation together. They'd been married for 13 years when that picture had been taken. He was 36 and she 34, who knew two years later he'd be burying her at the age of 36.2 He'd just been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, that was his last vacation before being transferred to the DMZ in Korea for a year. They'd been so happy. Their daughter was just about to start high school and their son was in middle school, both at the top of their classes. It had been during his deployment that they learned she had breast cancer and although they did everything they could, they couldn't save her. He was able to be at her side for most of the treatments and eventually for her last breath. Drops fell onto the picture like rain falling delicately from the sky and he realized he was crying.

"Sarah, god I miss you! You know I think you'd like Colonel Milliken. She's a lot like you. Smart, opinionated, puts me in my place, just like you did. And beautiful, god, the only other woman more beautiful was you. And, well, Katie, of course. You know I'd think you would be so proud of her. She got accepted to West Point last week. West Point, my daughter's going to West Point! When I was a cadet, I never dreamed I'd send my daughter to the point. Somehow, I had expected Robert to be the one. But, it looks like he has his heart set on the Air Force Academy. He wants to fly fighters. Got your love of flying!" His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at his door. Getting off the bed, he padded his way to the door opened it, oblivious to the tears still flowing from his eyes and not really caring. Oh, he knew it wasn't exactly something he thought his men should see, but, right at that moment, he didn't care, it was a private moment between himself and the memory of his wife.

"Yes?" He answered the door to find Mainframe and Flint standing there.

"Sir, are you alright?" Mainframe said worried about seeing his CO in tears.

"Yes, just remembering a few things." He was still holding his wife's picture, which Mainframe noticed. "What can I do for you?"

"Sir, we have a soldier on the roof threatening to kill himself."

"Anyone call Pysche-Out?" Hawk put the picture of his wife down on the table next to the door and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to put the mask of command back on his face as he followed his men to the roof not bothering to put a shirt over the t-shirt he had stripped down to. His third in command just looked at him and decided not to say anything, but he had to admire the man. Based on the tears and the picture still held in grasped tightly in his hand, his CO clearly must have been having some memories of his wife. Despite what Allie said, the man wasn't ready to move on. He was still deeply in love with his wife and Flint could easily imagine what he was going through. He knew deep in his heart that Allison Hart-Burnett was his Sarah Abernathy.

"He's on leave at a conference in London, Sir." Flint responded to the question instead of Mainframe. "We don't have anyone else available, and he's asking for you, Sir. Duke's up there trying to talk him down, but, I'm afraid he's not getting anywhere."

Chapter 6

Flint, Mainframe and Hawk reached the roof to find a soldier, who's name they couldn't quite remember standing on the edge of the parapet holding a pistol to his head. They heard Duke trying to talk to the man, but not really getting very far. All the man kept saying was the Duke didn't understand, that none of them understood. Scarlett even tried, but, even she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Come on, Soldier, tell me what don't we understand. Can you explain it to us?" Duke asked.

"My wife is dying and YOU WON'T LET ME SEE HER!" The soldier cried.

"Who won't let you see her?" Duke asked, this was the first he'd even heard of this, so the man's behavior was a bit odd.

"All of you! I put in a request for leave and it was denied. Don't you understand, I may never see her again! Don't you care? If I can't see her, its not worth my living!" The man cried out inching ever closer to the edge of the building. At this point, Hawk put his hand on his first sergeants shoulder and nodded that at this point, he was taking over.

"Son, what's your name?" This was a fairly new recruit, so Hawk had yet to learn his name and he prided himself on knowing almost every one of his personnel's names.

"Peterson, Sir, Captain Walt Peterson." The man acknowledged that it was now Hawk talking to him.

"Captain Peterson, I know what you're feeling." Hawk started.

"How can you know? You're wife isn't dying Sir!"

"No, no she isn't. Not anymore." Hawk noted, the sadness of his loss tinged his voice. But, only those closest to him could hear the change in the timbre of his voice. He wasn't ready to really admit to the entire team that he was at the same level as this young captain five years ago himself, but he knew to save this man's life he was probably going to have to lose face with his men and women. "You see this beautiful woman in this picture son?"

"Yes, sir. But, what does that have to do with my wife and not allowing me to see her?"

"That was my wife Sarah and I while we were on vacation in Hawaii the December before I was deployed to Korea, almost seven years ago. That was also the last vacation I got to take with her and my children."

"You haven't seen your wife and kids in seven years sir."

"I haven't seen my wife in five and that was at her funeral, son. Sarah was diagnosed with terminal stage four breast cancer less than a year after that picture was taken. I was in Korea and my CO wouldn't let me see her. So, I do know how you feel. I also know that I was lucky, Sarah held on just long enough for me to get home and hold her hand through the last bit of chemo and radiation. I held her hand when she took her last breath. Six years ago, son, I was standing right where you are today. Exactly where you are standing! What kept me from pulling the trigger the night my CO said he would court-martial me if I tried to go home was the thought that my daughter Katie and my son Robert would grow up with no parents when Sarah died. A couple of months later, I did get to go home, but that was after I got a new CO who understood. Do you have any kids Peterson? "

"Sir, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Peterson said. " And yes sir, a daughter. She's five. It's not fair she's gonna lose her mother and she's only five!"

The rest of Hawk's team, his senior command staff just stared at their general. All of the knew his wife had died, but none knew how or what happened. Certainly none of them knew that their CO had been in this man's shoes six years ago. They all saw him as a rock, one that never broke. Now, they saw him as human. Flint flinched wondering if he would do the same thing if he learned Alison was about to die and the Army wouldn't let him see her. Deep down, he knew he would. Duke was thinking the same thing about another lady.

"Do you want to see her lose her father too?"

"No sir."

"Then why don't you come down here, give me the gun and we'll talk about how we can help you. What do you say Walt?"

"You mean you'll help me? You'll let me see Lisa."

"Yes, I do. I never want to see anyone go through the pain I went through not knowing if the next time I saw Sarah was going to be a gravestone and I never got to say goodbye. Never got to tell her how much I love her."

Peterson at first looked at his CO and wondered if the man was telling the truth, but the tears filling the general's eyes reflected the man's inner struggle to keep this information private, but yet admit that sometimes even the strongest of leaders have their weaknesses. Despite his own grief, Peterson realized that the General was right, if he did this tonight and his wife died, his daughter would grow up an orphan. Emily didn't deserve that, she needed at least one of her parents. With that realization, Walt took the gun away from his head and handed it over to his CO.

"Now, why don't you come down from there and we'll see what we can do to get you to see your family." Hawk held out his other hand as he gave the gun over to Duke.

Fifteen minutes later, Peterson was safely ensconced in the infirmary with Doc looking over him and under the influence of a mild sedative while Hawk called in his senior leadership including Storm. In the time it took for him to get Peterson installed in the infirmary, Storm was able to pull the man's personnel file. It showed that there was a notice from a physician about the man's wife from his previous commander. The man was definitely telling the truth. His wife had ovarian cancer, diagnosed a few weeks ago, just after he joined the team. The indications from the physician showed there was little hope, they'd caught it too late.

Now, Duke, Flint and Beachhead, who was surprisingly found in the aptly named 'love shack' in the comfort of Cover Girl's arms, were standing at attention in Hawk's office. Storm stood behind the very angry General, glaring at the three men. Not one knew who to be scared of more right then, the General or the Lieutenant Colonel.

"Who the HELL denied that man's request for emergency leave?" Hawk bellowed despite knowing exactly who the culprit was. Storm had found the leave request with the signature of Sergeant Major Wayne Sneeden followed by the signature of Warrant Officer Dashiell Faireborn. And once Flint denied the request, the paperwork stopped, never making it to Duke or even the General.

"Sir, I never saw the request." Duke defended.

"I didn't ask if you'd seen the paperwork, I asked WHO DENIED IT! Sergeant Hauser!"

"Sir, that would have been me." Beachhead spoke up.

"And I approved the denial, Sir." Flint stated dejectedly, now knowing he should have delved deeper into the request of a new recruit.

"Why the hell did you deny it, Sergeant Major, Warrant Offier?" Both Flint and Beachhead were shocked because that question didn't come from Hawk, it came from the glaring woman standing behind him, arms crossed on her chest in clear anger. Even though she didn't look even one iota the lieutenant colonel she was, physically with her honey blonde hair falling in waves about her shoulders and the tight-fitting t-shirt and pajama pants adorning her lithe body, the look and air of authority clearly gave the men reason to pause.

"Ma'am, I believed he just wanted a break from training. He'd only been here for six weeks and he never indicated why he wanted the leave." Beachhead tried to explain.

"Did you even look at his file? I did! The man is a Green Beret and went through both Ranger and Sapper training. I think even GI Joe training wouldn't have beaten the man! And let me ask you something Sergeant Major, if your wife may be dying, would you go announcing it to the world!" Storm bellowed now. "I know that if my husband was given possibly 6 months to live, I probably wouldn't be running through a base yelling it at the top of my GODDAMNED LUNGS! Would you if it were your wife?"

"No ma'am." Beachhead said almost too low for anyone to hear.

"It's my fault, I should have looked further into why he asked for the leave. We may have been able to get him some help." Flint responded. All of the men were staring at the woman intently. At first, they didn't know how she was going to fit in here because her initial personality didn't seem to fit, but, this clearly brought out the strong personality that lie beneath her seemingly soft exterior. All three men were also just a bit taken aback at their commander's reaction to his deputy taking over. Hawk just let the woman take control.

"YOU'RE DAMNED RIGHT YOU SHOULD HAVE LOOKED INTO IT! Not only did you cause this man to air out his entire problems, you caused him to have a break-down, and you caused your own commanding officer to face something no person should have to admit to. Especially in his position and especially in front of his subordinates!" She thundered. "Now, you will rectify this situation WITHIN THE NEXT 24 HOURS OR APPROPRIATE ACTION WILL BE TAKEN! IS THAT CLEAR?"

The three men responded loudly "Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!"

"I suggest you do so. Dismissed." Hawk stated simply backing up his deputy commander.

As soon as the door closed, Storm looked at Hawk and simply said. "I apologize that I overstepped my bounds with the last part. But, I think your pain should've stayed yours. You shouldn't have had to admit to any of that."

" You're right I probably shouldn't have had to admit that even I get weak, but, it's alright Colonel. I probably found it more cathartic than anything else I've done to deal with Sarah's loss. I never really completely accepted it and even though I knew other people went through the same feelings I did, I never really saw it. In a way, even though I may have just lost the respect of some of my people for showing them even I could get to that stage, I don't care. I gained a lot of respect for myself." Hawk said as he picked up Sarah's picture once again. "Colonel, I think I was right about you. You are going to be good for this unit and possibly even me. I think we're going to make each other better leaders. I was actually telling Sarah that before the incident with Peterson. I know how that sounds, talking to a dead woman, but..."

"Actually sir, it sounds like a man who loved his wife and is never forgetting that. I understand completely and no, I don't think that sounds crazy. A lot of people do it. My Mom did it for a few years after my dad died." Storm stated. "If you ever want to talk, just talk and you don't feel comfortable going to the psychiatrist, my door is open. And I am sorry you had to go through that, not just what occurred tonight, but everything."

"Thank you Colonel. I may take you up on that offer. Now, I think, I'm going to head to bed. Its been a long night. Good night." With that, Hawk left his deputy standing in his office.

Before she left, she made a note to speak with the unit's psychologist. They could use a suicide prevention program. Hell, in her mind, the entire military needed it. She'd seen too many a good man fall or nearly fall victim to the despair the military life can provide at times. It was normally a good life, but sometimes long deployments and war could cause even the strongest to break.

Chapter 7

The three men walked out of the office staring at each other.  
"Well, we screwed the pooch on that one, didn't we?" Duke stated simply.

"We? Duke, I didn't see your damn name at the bottom of that leave request. It was Beachhead and I who screwed the pooch on that one. Storm was completely correct, if we'd looked at the man's files, we would've realized that a guy who went through all that special forces training would not have broken because of our training, no matter how hard we pushed." Flint stated simply and dejectedly. "I have to take some responsibility here. As do you Beachhead! I only rejected it based on your recommendation."

"If I knew what was going on, I never would have denied the request." Beachhead stated. "Even I'm not that harsh."

"I know a lot of people who'd beg to differ with that statement." Flint pushed earning a deadly glare from Beachhead

"Well, pointing fingers at ourselves and sniping at each other is not going to solve any problems. So, let's figure out how we are going to help this guy." Duke admonshed

"If Psyche-out were here, we could send him with the guy. I have a feeling that guy's going to need it." Flint said simply.

"Well, we don't have him, but we do have Doc. You think Hawk would let him go?" Beachhead suggested.

"I doubt it, what happens if one of us gets hurt." Duke pointed out. "Well, lets go figure this, out."

"So, Beach, have a good evening did you?" Flint asked with a twinkle in his eye and a crooked smile slightly changing the subject. "I never thought I'd see the high and mighty Sergeant Major break frat regs, Guess you are human after all." His simple reply was a fist connecting solidly with his jaw and his bottom connecting with the floor.

"Shut up you overbearing stuffed shirt hypocrite. warrant officer!" Beachhead ground out.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything bad by it. Aww hell, never mind what I meant by it. Lets go get this guy home!." Flint walked away with the other two men rubbing his jaw.

Storm watched the exchange with interest. Silently wondering what kind of crazy unit she got transferred to. But, also wondering why the Warrant Officer didn't consider filing charges against the Sergeant Major. She headed back to her quarters to sleep for the last few remaining hours of the night.

_Meanwhile at Tinker AFB, Oklahoma City, OK..._

"What do you mean Major Milliken's been transferred!" Colonel Frank McCord screamed at the young Senior Airman who'd just delivered the news that his deputy commander had been transferred out of the 18th Weather Squadron3. The one woman he had his sights set on breaking and taking for his own.

"Sir, she's been transferred to Wright-Patterson according to the paperwork I received."

"Well, Find out EXACTLY where she is and get her re-assigned here! I don't want to have to train another deputy commander!" and he didn't want to get a male deputy commander, that part he didn't voice. "Dismissed!" Not to mention, he probably wouldn't get someone as smart as Milliken that could help him with the new machine Cobra wanted him to develop. They were looking for something better than the Weather Dominator, something that could not only control the weather but see through the weather to see if the military were striking them.

"Yes sir!" The young man saluted his commander and took one step back, about-faced and left the room. Once outside, he shook his head wondering why Colonel McCord was so intent on having Major Milliken in this unit. He knew the Colonel had a bit of an obsession with the woman, hell, every male in the unit did. But, none of them did anything about it. She was as cold as ice, not worth their time. Of course, under Air Force regulations, no officer could date an enlisted member, but none of the officers even tried with her anyway. She clearly wanted nothing to do with them. He couldn't quite understand why the Colonel couldn't take no for an answer, besides, the Colonel was married and adultery, even consensual was against regulations. Orders were orders, even if the Senior Airman didn't agree with them, he still had to follow any lawful orders given him by his superior officers. Nothing, however, said he had to succeed or if he did, not tell the Major of the ill obsession the Colonel had for her.

From his office, McCord sat nervously cracking his knuckles wondering how he was going to tell the commander that he'd lost the one person who could design and implement the new weapon the commander wanted. McCord was being paid a pretty penny to deliver the machine that could make the weather dominator look like a pop gun with no power whatsoever. It was then that he decided that he would kidnap the Major, if he could just find her. He wondered if he could get a mind control drug as well for he knew the Major's sense of loyalty to her service and her country would prevent her from even considering working for Cobra willingly. She was too honorable, too impeccable in her sense of right and wrong. He'd already tried to convince her by plying her with romance. Not that he hadn't had that in his plans anyway. He wanted her for more than just her brains, he wanted her to be his, but then the damned woman had found out he was married. It mattered not to her that his wife was a damned harpie and a bitch of the highest order and that he'd only married her for her money anyway, no, in Milliken's mind, married was married and that was it.

He put in his call to Cobra Commander to let him know of the little jog in the road. It wasn't a pleasant call to make. The commander just about threatened to kill him for not being able to keep his hands on the valuable major. McCord ended his call with the commander nearly shaking in his boots and promising to find the errant major.

It didn't take the ingenious Senior Airman long to find out where the Major had been originally transferred to. It was after she arrived at Wright-Patterson Air Force Base that he couldn't find her. It was like she had dropped off the face of the planet. The Senior Airman didn't let his Colonel know that when he'd realized that it was going to be harder than anyone thought to find the officer, he'd breathed a sigh of relief. As did just about half the unit. Although most of the men had, at one time, fantasized about the woman, they all knew of their commander's obsession for the blonde officer, and they all disapproved of it

Chapter 8

It was well past 4 am when the three men crawled into their respective quarters. Flint found Lady Jaye sound asleep on the bed where he'd left her, her beautiful features even more beautiful in the soft relaxation of sleep. It had been a long hard night of arguing between the three men, mostly between Flint and Beachhead. But, they had finally come to an agreement on how to get the young Captain to see his wife, or rather, get his wife to the young Captain. After making some calls to the hospital the Captain said his wife was at and speaking with Doc, the three men decided the woman might have a chance at not only seeing her husband, but possibly at even surviving the illness she from which she was suffering if she were brought to their infirmary. It was rare that family members were brought to headquarters, but, the Joes prided themselves on being a family of their own and family took care of family. Simple as that.

He pulled off his uniform and slipped as seamlessly and as carefully as he could into the bed next to her. He didn't want to wake her, he just wanted to watch her sleep. He knew he loved her, he just never really let her know that. She admitted it freely, but, he often found it hard to say the words opting for showing her as much as he could. From the occasional flowers that he knew she loved to just pulling out movies she knew he hated, but that she loved, he showed her as often as he could his feelings for her. Unfortunately, his quiet slippage into bed didn't go as unnoticed as he had hoped, she stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, what time is it?" She whispered sleepily.

"About four thirty. Why don't you go back to sleep for your last hour." He smoothed the hair out of her face, leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

"What happened? Why are you getting back now?" She wasn't about to get back to sleep.

"One of the greenshirts tried to kill himself. Beachhead and I denied his request for leave. Turns out his wife is very ill and possibly dying." Flint said dejectedly, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh my GOD! He didn't do it did he?" Lady Jaye was wide awake now.

"No, Hawk talked him down. But, now I know a few things about Hawk. One, don't meddle in his love life. He's nowhere near over his wife's death. He took her death hard. Did you know she was only 36 when she died of cancer? Hawk said he found out about her illness while he was stationed in Korea. His CO wouldn't let him go see her and we just did that to another soldier. If it weren't for Hawk explaining to the man he'd been in the exact same position six years ago, the guy might have actually done it. God, what the hell did we do, Allie?" Flint let all the emotion of the night out and his shoulder wracked themselves with grief, guilt and tears. Lady Jaye just sat up and took him in her arms and comforted her. It was a rare time when he showed his weaknesses and then he only ever did so with her. Most people only saw the gruff, macho man he let people see, so few knew that he was a hopeless romantic with very deep emotions. But, she knew. It was one of the things she absolutely loved about him, that he let her see the real Dashiell Faireborn, not just Flint and he saved that for her and her alone.

"Shh...I'm sure you did what you thought was right at the time. Did you know his wife was ill?" Flint just shook his head no. "Then how were you to know why he wanted the leave? Leave requests don't exactly have a box for hardship leave."

"I know, but, we should've looked at the guy's file. We probably could've asked. I don't know what we could've done, but we should've seen something, shouldn't we have?"

"Maybe, maybe not. How many of us knew Hawk had lost his wife that way? Or that he would be the type to consider suicide himself? Some people are good at hiding how they feel from the rest of the world. " She tried to reason with him, but, even she knew that was going to be hard with him like this.

"You know, when Mainframe and I went to Hawk's quarters, we found he'd been crying and holding his wife's picture. So, I guess you're right. I saw that and I thought of you. Allie, I know I never really tell you, but I love you! I know that if anything ever happened to you, my world would fall apart." He started crying again and she just cradled his head in her chest.

"I know you love me. You don't have to say it." She whispered.

"But, did you know how much I love you. I don't want anyone else but you, I need you. You are the one missing piece I searched so hard to find." He looked up at her and took her face in his hands. "Allie, I need you to know that. To know that when I saw how much Hawk still loves his wife, I knew that you were my missing half, my Sarah Abernathy. You are the love of my life. When I heard that man talk about his wife, I saw you. I know I never tell you enough, but, that's going to change. Somehow, even though I know its technically against regulations, I'm going to find a way to make you my wife, if you'll have me, of course."

"Dash! I know you love me, but you don't have to marry me if you're not ready. I'd love nothing more than to be your wife, the mother of your children. But, if you're not ready."

"That's just it, I am ready! Have been for a while. I want to be yours and only yours. I want to be the father of your children. I've known it since I met you. Hell, why do you think I was always so tongue-tied around you when we first met?"

"I thought it was because I called you out on your BS?" She ran her hands through his short hair.

"Well, yeah that was part of it. But, mostly, it was because you threw me for a loop. I had no idea how to act around you. Somehow, you made this 'overbearing, stuffed-shirt' god's gift to women act like a scared teenager again. I knew you were the only one for me." He smiled as he kissed her and they made love in the soft morning light, cursing the sound of Beachhead calling everyone to PT.

"God, that man was up as long as the rest of us, how the hell can he do PT?" Flint groaned.

"Probably the same way you can manage to rock my world on very little sleep." Lady Jaye smiled seductively as she rubbed her hands down his chest.

"Keep that up and we'll have to explain to Hawk and Storm why we didn't show up for PT." He laughed. "Come on let's go."

Chapter 9

Everyone, including Beachhead was surprised to see the new deputy commander standing in formation with the rest of the team wearing the PT uniform of the U.S. Air Force, a pair of plain navy blue shorts, white sneakers and socks with a white T-shirt ringed with a dark blue neck and "USAF" printed boldly on the front, her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Ma'am, you don't need to be here. Only the primary team members and recruits need to take part in PT here. Even Hawk doesn't take part, he works out when he wants." Beachhead informed the new deputy.

"Sergeant Major, you did say ALL JOES REPORT TO THE PT Field, is that not correct?"  
She asked and he acknowledged with a simple "Yes Ma'am, but..."

"No buts. I am a member of this team, is that not correct?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Then I need to take part in PT just like everyone else here and you are NOT to treat me any differently then you would anyone else here, is that clear, Sergeant Major?"

"Yes Ma'am. And if that's the case, you can start with 50 pushups with everyone else."

With that, Storm dropped to the ground and began counting off 50 perfect push-ups followed by 100 sit-ups, the obstacle course and ending out with a 5 mile run. All the while not complaining a single bit. Her lack of complaint made some of the other Joes who were complaining suddenly shut up. Most of the team, including Hawk who observed the entire show, gained about ten times the respect they had for her. She was clearly the type who led by example.

"Good work-out Colonel?" Hawk asked as she walked into the motor pool with Beachhead, Flint, Duke, Scarlett and Lady Jaye following behind.

"Yes sir, a little easier than I expected or am used to. The academy's course was a bit more difficult. But, still it was a good work-out."

Beachhead just stared at the woman, he prided himself on having one of the hardest obstacle courses in the military and one of the more difficult PT programs in the Army and this slip of a woman just not only made mincemeat out of his obstacle course beating everyone through without even getting a speck of dust on her, but, she just said it wasn't as hard as the Air Force Academy's. His was harder than the damn SEALs course and he's proven that, how could it not be more difficult than the Air Force Academy's?

"Well, good, we have some paperwork and I have a mission I need to discuss with you, once you've changed. By the way, around here, you don't have to completely match the Air Force uniform regs. Wear whatever you find comfortable. See you in my office in 30 minutes, Colonel?"

"Sir, yes sir" With that she shot to attention and saluted the General who just rolled his eyes as he returned the salute. He watched her walk away, silently admiring the way her simple shorts molded to her. Heck, all the men were watching her walk away eliciting angry glares from the women standing there.

"Sir?" Duke waved his hands in front of his commander's face. "Sir, maybe you should just ask her out. Probably be better than drooling all over her." That statement earned the First Sergeant a glare from his commander and his girlfriend followed by a jab from Flint. Hawk just walked away.

"What, what did I say?"

"After last night, you have to ask that! Jesus, Duke, you of all people? I'd expect that crassness out of Beachhead, but not out of you!" Flint admoninshed.

"Huh?"

"Hey!" Beachhead sounded. "Hell, I may be rough you stuffed-shirt, but, I'm not that stupid."

"No, you're not. A little slow sometimes, but not stupid. Hey, how'd you like the shed last night?" Flint asked with a wink.

"Huh, Oh it was nice, thanks for lettin me use it." Beachhead had been hoping to keep the request he'd put to the warrant officer yesterday to use the 'shed' Flint kept set up for private moments quiet. No such luck, he should've known the man wouldn't keep that quiet and he'd use anyway he could to dig at the Sergeant Major.

"Anytime. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Flint walked away smiling.

"What the hell just happened?" Beachhead and Duke said simultaneously.

"Did you two have a good morning, Lady Jaye?" Scarlett asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, we did. And not in the way you're asking, Scarlett." This elicited a raised eyebrow from everyone standing there."Okay,yeah maybe we did, but, we also talked, okay." Lady Jaye blushed, left it at that and walked away.

"I still don't understand. Flint was actually nice to you, Beach." Duke said simply "And it can't be because he got some last night either."

"Good question. I don't know. But, I don't like it. I like sniping at the guy! He's fun to get riled up."

"Yeah, well, he says the same thing about you. Beach." Duke walked away after that.

"So, you used Flint's shed, huh?" Scarlett raised an eyebrow at Beachhead. "You know, its very nice. He keeps it very romantic actually. I'm sure Courtney enjoyed it there."

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this am I?" Beachhead winced enough that the entire face was seen even through the balaclava.

"Hey, I think it's about time! You two have been fawning all over each other for ages. I just can't believe it's taken this long." She smiled. "So, what are you doing for your next date? And don't tell me you're not having another date. I saw the look she gave you this morning at PT."

"I don't rightly know. There's not much here to do." He said simply, surprised that Scarlett was actually on his side on this and not giving him hell over it.

"Well, you could ask Hawk for a night on the town." She suggested. "Come on, let's go ask."

Cover Girl watched from a distance as Scarlett looped her arm around his and dragged him out of the motor pool In a matter of seconds, she went from being happy about last night, even though they did nothing more than eat dessert, watch a movie, kiss and sleep, it was one of the best dates Courtney thought she'd ever had. Beach had been the perfect gentleman and had one heck of a wit that very few people knew about, to being angry at Scarlett for moving in on Beach. Didn't she have Duke now? It was bad enough that she broke Snake-eye's heart, now she had to break hers and Dukes?

"Uggh... That Jezebel! Living up to her damn name!" Cover Girl threw a wrench at the mauler she'd been working on.

"Hey, what did the Mauler do to you?" Clutch said walking up behind her.

"Ughhh!" Was her sole response as she stormed away.

Meanwhile, as Scarlett led Beachhead away, she started jabbering about things Cover Girl liked. Things such as which flowers she liked best, what her favorite kind of drink was, and the like. Beachhead wasn't sure how to take this, but, he did listen.

Flint chased after the General quickly. He had something he definitely wanted to ask Hawk, had wanted to for several weeks, but had, for once in his life, lost his nerve several times. It was now or never and he knew it.

"General Hawk? Can I speak with you, sir?" Flint asked almost quietly.

"Yes Son,what can I do for you?" Hawk stopped and looked at the younger man.

"First, sir, I want to apologize for Duke, what he said, it was out of line. What you do on your own time, that's your business."

"Thank you son, but, unfortunately, Duke was right. I was admiring the colonel. She is a very beautiful woman." Hawk admitted.

"Yes sir, but, he didn't have a right to mention that aloud sir." Flint remarked.

"And second?" It was clear Hawk was letting the matter drop at that point.

"Sir, you know that Lady Jaye and I have been...well..."

"Seeing each other?"

"Yes, sir. I realize that technically its against regulations, but."

"That would depend. If you read the regulations, son, it is up to the commander to allow or disallow the actions and as the chain of command is written, Lady Jaye is listed as directly under my command, not yours although you are third in command. So, since I've not mentioned anything about the fraternization, I would say its safe to assume I've allowed it. She's good for you son. I've seen a change in your command style since you have started seeing her. You don't take as many chances with your men as you used to, that's good. "

"Yes sir. Thank you sir. I do have a request for you sir. I know I love her, I know that I can't imagine life without her, sir. " Flint pulled off his beret and ran his hand through his hair clearly nervous about what he was about to do. "I didn't think this was going to be this hard." He whispered. "I figured when I faced her father, it would harder, but.."

"It's like asking her father anyway, isn't it son?" Hawk looked the young man in the eye. "Are you trying to ask for my permission to marry Alison, son?"

"Yes, sir. I am" Flint finally stammered out.

"Well, son, you have my blessing. She's a wonderful woman. I'm sure you two will be very happy." Hawk beamed as he clasped his hand over Flint's shoulder. "Have you picked out the ring yet?"

"Yes sir. I've been carrying it around for about four months now." He pulled out the simple black velvet covered box just as Duke walked up.

"Sir, I want to...Holy Mackeral, Dash is that what I think that is?"

"Yes, Conrad, it is." Flint rolled his eyes at the first sergeant.

"So, finally taking the plunge. When are you doing it?" Duke asked.

"Tonight, if the General will give me the night off, that is."

"If you let me see that ring, son, I think we can arrange something. Hell, I'll even help you plan the proposal." Hawk beamed as Flint opened the box to reveal a platinum ring with a single heart-shaped diamond of at least 2 carats in the center surrounded by four simple princess cut diamonds on either side.

"WHOA! Man, that had to cost a fortune!" Duke exclaimed.

"It's very beautiful Flint. I think she will love it. Very classic." Hawk admired the ring. "Its much like the ring I chose for Sarah. Alison reminds me a lot of Sarah. She'll love it. Congratulations and Good Luck" Hawk walked away looking a bit dejected.

"Thank you sir, and Duke, I happen to think Alison is worth every penny." Flint stared his friend down.

"So, how are you doing it? "

"I've got Roadblock preparing one of his gourmet specialties with a nice bottle of wine out by that pond on the west side, some nice music, the whole romance thing. Are you happy? Conrad?" Flint said simply. "I can't believe you're acting like a woman with this thing."

"Hey, I think its great! And didn't you know, I'm a closet romantic. Much like someone else I know." Duke patted Flint on the back laughing primarily because everyone knew Duke really wasn't much a romantic. He was too practical for that.

"Yeah, well, don't let it get out." Flint ground out.

"Dash, ole buddy, everyone around here already knows how sensitive you really are. But, we also know how good you are at your job." Duke stated simply. "You know, it doesn't make you any less of a man. Personally, I think it makes you a better man." Duke walked away leaving Flint to stare after him and his CO.

Chapter 10

The dinner was as simple one of shrimp alfredo and a bottle of one the best white wines Flint could find out in the middle of nowhere. In the state of Utah, it wasn't easy to find a liquor store that had a great wine selection, in fact, he had to fly up to Logan to find the wine he wanted. While there, he also stopped into Utah State University's College of Dairy Science's4 ice cream shop and picked a gallon of Alison's favorite ice cream It was reported that Utah State had some of the best ice cream in the area. He'd never tasted it, but, while he was there, he decided to do a quick tasting and even he found himself in love with the creamy goodness of the university's homemade ice cream. It was often hard for them to get the treat, which made this even more special.

Quietly, he led Lady Jaye blindfolded out to the small pond on the grounds of the base where he removed the blindfold to reveal a small table, lit by two simple taper candles, and several torches around the area. Roadblock stood by with the food and Flint had enlisted Duke's help to pour the wine. Even Hawk was there to help the younger man out on his mission. Soft romantic classical music played nearby and Lady Jaye, dressed in a simple black cocktail length dress that accentuated her lithe yet voluptuous figure and slight black strappy heels just stared at the sight looking at the three other men standing there, in tuxedoes, no less and then at Flint, also dressed in a tuxedo.

"Flint, Dash? What is going on here?" She asked as she watched Flint fall to one knee and take her hand. "Oh my god!" She just did one thing he'd never seen her do. She covered her mouth and just about squealed.

"Alison Hart-Burnett, you know I love you more than life and that you are the light that fills my life, the rose that makes all things in my life beautiful and I know that I cannot, nay, will not be whole without you by my side. Without your love and your life with mine I will never be a whole man, you complete me. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last view I lay my eyes upon at night before I sleep. I want to hold our children and live to our silver years together. Alison, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She stood there speechless, crying.  
He just looked at her, expectantly, worriedly, not breathing. He finally took a breath, as did the other three men standing there when her head nodded yes and she literally threw herself into his arms. Hawk looked on as if he were the father of the bride, at one time thinking no man would ever really be good enough for his baby girl, even if she wasn't his child, but, yet, like a father of the groom he was worried for the young man who he considered his son as well. He wanted, like any father, his children and in his mind, all of these men and women who, in his mind were his children, to be happy. He knew these two would be happy together, they belonged together. He watched as the newly engaged couple kissed and Flint carefully put the ring on Lady Jaye's finger.

"Dash, Oh My God, this is that ring I saw in New York on our last leave. I can't believe you bought it."

"I saw your eyes light up the second you saw it. I knew then that was the very ring you had to have."

"But, it was so expensive." She didn't add that even with her family's money would she have bought it for herself. So, in her mind, knowing how much he had had to save to buy that ring made it even more special. Warrant Officers didn't exactly get rich on their salaries.

"You're worth every penny and more!" He kissed her one more time before she went back to admiring the ring. "Great you only love me for my money, I knew it." He laughed.

"You know that's not true!" She slapped him. "I'm just still so surprised you actually bought THIS ring. The one I really wanted, but didn't really hope to have."

"Why?"

"I never expected you to actually propose. I had hoped you would, I love you so much, I don't want to live without you either. But..." She trailed off. "Until last night, you never really even hinted that you'd want to get married." She looked down almost in embarrassment and he hooked his index finger under her chin to tilt it up. "I'm sorry." Tears were streaming down her lovely face and it pained him to see them.

"Hey, you're right, I never have even hinted at it. But, that didn't mean I wasn't thinking about it. Allie, I've thought about this for so long, I knew when I met you you were the one for me. Who else could call me out on my BS?" He smiled as he took one thumb and wiped away a tear. "Now, I hope those are tears of happiness."

"They are!" She kissed him one more time.

"Oh boy, I think dinner's going to get cold Roadblock" Duke rolled his eyes at the couple.

"Shut up you fool, poking fun at this just ain't cool. Just you wait and see, you will be the next one we see on bended knee."

"Hell, no, not going to happen!" Duke raised his hands up in defiance earning a stare from the four other people standing there.

"Wanna make a bet, ole buddy?" Flint said with a twinkle in his eye. "Come on, Allie, I am getting hungry." He said and then bent down to whisper "And not just for food." eliciting a swat from her and a seductive twinkle in her eyes.

They ate slowly, not really paying attention to the three men standing by to serve the happy couple. They savored every bite and the fact that they had a Brigadier General actually serving a lowly sergeant and warrant officer. After dinner, they retired to the comfort of his room to celebrate some more. About a half hour after they arrived at his quarters, Lady Jaye started feeling odd and almost passed out in Flint's arms.

"You okay?" He narrowed his eyes in worry at her.

"Yeah, just felt dizzy, must have been the wine." She smiled up at him.

"Allie, you didn't drink that much and wine never affects you like this."

"Maybe I'm coming down with something. I have been nauseous since last week."

"You're not feverish. Let's take you down to Doc and see what he says." He said simply, looking her worriedly in the eye.

"No needles!" Was all she said.

"Can't promise you that, sweetheart"

"Ugh. Well, let me take my pill and then we can go." With that she walked into his bathroom. Even though she had her own room, she always kept one prescription of her birth control pills at his room because she often spent the night there.

"You know, I can't wait till you won't be taking those for a while." He smiled his crooked smile.

"Not till after the wedding big boy. Now, since you are forcing me to the medical center, lets go." He offered up his arm and she looped hers through his, resting her head on his shoulder.

As soon as they arrived at the medical center, Lady Jaye began complaining of difficulty breathing and immediately fell unconscious. Flint cursed when he found out Doc had left early that morning for a medical symposium in California. His eyes widened when he saw Storm walk out of the doctor's office , she was the last person he expected to see covering for Doc.

"Nurse, help the Warrant Officer out! Get her on the table, NOW!" Storm ordered. Reluctantly, Flint let go of his fiancee'. "We've got her, We'll take good care of her." She was gentle in her statements to him as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder before walking away. He stared after the lieutenant colonel as the woman walked away from him. He wasn't exactly sure if he could trust her, but right now, he had no choice but to. "Get me her vital signs , NOW!" She yelled.

"BP 88 over 40, pulse 110, respirations 28 and shallow, Colonel" The nurse said. "Oxygen saturation: 89 percent."

"IV Lactated ringers, large bore, wide open!" Storm called as Flint stood helplessly by watching the woman listen to Lady Jaye's chest, looked into her eyes with a bright light and even opened her mouth to look in there. "Warrant Officer...Warrant Officer...FLINT!" She yelled trying to get his attention. He blinked a few times before regaining some semblance of composure and walked over to the colonel.

"Ma'am?"

"What were you doing when this happened?" Flint wasn't sure how to answer the woman. "Listen, I have to know. Anything you say within the confines of this room, stays here. Its called Doctor Patient confidentiality. I can't do a damn thing with the info except to save her life and right now, I can't do that without the information. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am. We were...uhm getting ready for bed." For some reason explaining this to this woman felt like he was talking to his mother.

"And.?"

"Not much else, I mean, we were..uhm..kissing, but that was about it. We'd just come from a dinner I had prepared so I could propose to her." He answered.

"Congratulations, what did you have for dinner?"

"Uhm, Shrimp alfredo, garlic bread, vegetables, salad, wine, uhm, and for dessert we had an ice cream thing Roadblock cooked up."

"Very romantic. What kind of wine?"

"Uhm Chardonnay, why?"

"Okay, did she complain of anything else|? Do anything else too?"

"She said she was nauseous for a couple of days and she almost fainted. Looked like she was dizzy. Which I thought was odd, we didn't drink that much and wine doesn't usually affect her like this." He thought back to the night.

"Is there a possibility she could be pregnant?"

"I don't think so, she's on the pill."

"The pill's only about 80-90 percent effective, do you use any other contraception?" He flinched at that question. "Flint, I have to know if she might be pregnant and what could be causing this."

"Uhm, sometimes, but not always." He responded.

"Okay, is she allergic to anything?"

"No, not that I know of. Not that she knows of either. We've exchanged medical information."

"Okay. Did she take her pill today?"

"Yeah, about five minutes before we got here." He ran his fingers through his hair clearly scared at the prospect of losing his fiancee'.

"Can you get them? Let me see them."  
"She's been taking them for years. Why would she suddenly have a reaction now?"

"Who knows. Our bodies change..." She was interrupted by the nurse yelling. "Ma'am, she's gasping for breath."

With that, Storm yelled at Flint, "Get the damn pills and that wine if you have it! NOW" then she turned to the nurse and ran up to Lady Jaye who was suddenly showing signs of severe distress. Her lips were turning blue and her chest rose in deep gasps. "Trach tube, and 50 milligrams Benadryl, IV."

Flint ran out of the medical center and right into Hawk.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Alison, she collapsed and now she's not breathing. Have to get stuff for the deputy." Flint managed to get out in gasping breaths clearly trying to hold it together.

"What do you need?"

"Her pills, the ones out of my quarters."

"Okay, listen son, I'll have Duke get them. You get back to your fiancee'." Hawk followed the man into the medical center and called to have Duke get everything Storm asked for.

"Yes sir."

A few long minutes later, Flint was standing alongside his commanding officer as Duke ran into the medical center.

"Any word, sir?" Duke asked.

"No, not yet." Hawk answered for Flint who was still standing watching the scene unfold of him like a bad dream. "Son, she's a fighter, she won't give up. And she wants to be with you. I don't think she's gonna leave you till you put that wedding ring on her finger." Hawk put a gentle reasssuring hand on the younger man's shoulder. He felt for the man.

"I know, sir. It's just..." With that, Flint just broke down and his shoulders shuddered with tears and worry. "I can't lose her, not now!"

"You won't, not tonight anyway Warrant Officer. Can we speak privately?" Storm came over to speak with the three men. Flint looked up with hope, nodded his acknowledgment and then followed the lieutenant colonel into her office. "I've got good news and bad news. The good news is she's stabilizing. I put in trach tube to help her breathe. Basically, she had an allergic reaction to something. The start of it was a reaction that happens quite often with shrimp and white wine. I've seen it a few times in the ER, basically, we don't know what's happening but, for some reason shrimp reacts with white wine, and it's specifically white wine and causes light-headedness, fainting, and in extreme cases, the patient stops breathing. That's why she almost passed out on you earlier, but, not why she almost stopped breathing. That was an allergic reaction to something else. Actually, I'm thinking the combination of the shrimp, the wine and the pills may have caused an odd reaction. But, typically birth control pills wouldn't do that, so I'm having them analyzed right now." She explained. "More good news, I hope. I had to run a pregnancy test, mainly because of the medications I was giving her. She is pregnant. But, I'm not sure how far along yet. I'll know more once I do an ultrasound."

"But, she takes those pills regularly and she just started a new pack tonight. We've been careful." Flint stammered out.

"Well, did she miss at all, was she sick recently?" Storm asked.

"She was exposed to a virus about three months ago, and took some antibiotics for it. But, Doc warned us about that and we were very careful during that time." Flint thought back. "She may have missed a dose or two. Wait, she said that her doctor changed her prescription. And that was oh, about five months ago." He tried to wrap his mind around the possibility that he may become a father before becoming a husband.

"Thanks, do you know who her doctor is?"

"No, but, Scarlett would. They see the same one."

"Get her in here." Storm stated. "Flint, she's doing well. We got her in time. But, I don't know if we'll be able to save the baby yet. It all depends on how far along she is. But, if your estimate is correct, it may be fine."

"Do what you can. I want the baby, but, I want her more. If you can't save the baby, I understand."

"Well, lets go see that little one first before we make the decision okay? And besides, we'll get an OB/GYN in here. I can just do the basics with only about 2 months of clinicals in OB/GYN. I'm an ER doc, normally." She patted the man on his arm and led him to see her.

When he first looked at her, she was deathly pale, but breathing through the small tube in her throat.

"She's not gonna look great right now, but, I expect to take that tube out later today. I just want the laryngeal swelling to come down more first." Storm explained. "Nurse, bring the ultrasound machine over." As soon as the nurse brought the bulky equipment over, she began placing gel on the slightly perceptible bulge on Lady Jaye's abdomen and then ran the transmitter over the gel. In a matter of seconds, Storm found the small child firmly ensconced in the womb. "Look, right there. There's your child. Its about 10 to 12 weeks, based on what I see and doing quite well too." She pointed to the small figure.

"Is it a girl or boy? Can you tell?" He was completely astonished at the picture. He just saw the first picture of his child, his child!

"Not sure yet. We're really not going to know for a couple of weeks." She smiled. "Would you like a print?"

Flint looked up at her, eyes wide as though he was a kid in the biggest toy store on earth and he'd been given carte blanche to spend anything he wanted. "Can I?"

"Certainly." Christianne thought, she may not believe in the fraternization between officers and enlisted, but seeing this man's face made her question it. Besides, it felt good as a doctor to deliver good news instead of telling people she couldn't save their loved ones. She printed out the photo and handed it to him.

He walked out of the room staring at the picture followed by the deputy commander.

"What's that?" Duke asked.

"My child! Would you believe it, I'm not only getting married, but, we're having a baby too!"

"How did this happen?" Hawk asked.

"Well, sir, basically, when two people, a male and a female feel great affection for one another.." Storm started waiting for the general to get what she was saying.

"I know how it happened, Colonel. I do have two children of my own."Hawk glared. "I meant, weren't you being careful?" He said simply to Flint who didn't answer. "I thought all the women were on the pill. Doc requested it because of their training." He said to no one in particular.

"Lady Jaye was, is...she had her prescription changed about five months ago. And she got pregnant about two and a half to three months ago, sir." Storm stated simply and watched Duke blanche as he realized that Scarlett's prescription had changed too, about the same time and that was one of the first times they had engaged in extracurricular activities. " Can I take it to assume you are also engaged in other activities with a female of the team, Sergeant?"

"Uhm, yes ma'am. But, we're both sergeants." Duke acknowledged.

"Well, then, I believe if your girlfriend is seeing the same OB/GYN, we'll have to test her for pregnancy as well." Storm stated simply. "General, Can I speak with you privately?"

"Certainly. Duke, you get Scarlett and Hell, even Cover Girl in here on the double!" Hawk commanded as he walked away. "What can I do for you, colonel?" He asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"You do realize that Lady Jaye is out of commission for the next six to seven months?"

"Yes, that goes without saying."

"Can I ask you a question? Why did Doc order the women be on contraception? Really?"

"Really, because one of the women began suffering from a lack of periods due to the training. I believe it was Lady Jaye, in fact, she's one of the slighter of the women. He felt the need to regulate their periods. You see, doctor, I do understand some things about women." He smiled.

"I never said you didn't, you just actually implied it with your question, sir." She smiled back. "And well, I just couldn't resist."

"So, it wasn't to prevent this from occurring in the first place? Some commanders request it when they have women assigned to them to keep them from being sent home or discharged."

"Well, we can't discharge a woman for becoming pregnant anymore, Colonel. But, yes, I have heard of some commanders doing that. I'm not one of them. I actually stated it was a violation of the women's rights if they were forced to take the pills. But, Doc put forth a good reasoning and since my daughter had suffered from amenorrhea and had some problems with it, I knew what he was talking about. You see, my wife and I talked a lot about our children and we tried to make sure our children knew they could come to either of us if they had any problem. Of course, with Katie being 13 when Sarah died, I was the one left to have to answer all her questions."

"That couldn't have been easy for a man to do. Most men can't talk about such things. But, I did have to ask, sir."

"I understand. It's a legitimate question. But, I have places I can put my female soldiers if they get pregnant and not lose their productivity. Heck, with Lady Jaye pregnant, I might get more intelligence and paperwork done now that she can't go off on combat missions. To be honest, right now, she's more valuable to me than when she's not pregnant." He smiled. "I know that sounds sexist, but, it's the truth and I would say the same thing about some of my men when they get injured."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"The simple thing, she's one of my best covert operatives, but, she's also one helluva an intelligence analyst. I often have to use her as an undercover agent more than as an intelligence analyst. But, sometimes that can be counterproductive for us. There are just times, when I need her more here than out in the field, but, I have to send her out." Hawk tried to explain. "Think of it this way, you are valuable as hell as a combat weatherman, and you'll be a great asset in the field. But, there are going to be times, like right now, when you'll be more valuable sitting at a computer screen or working down here as a doctor. Do you see what I mean?" Hawk stated simply. "This frees her up to do what I need her for more. She's a more valuable asset right now because I can't send her into the field." Hawk smiled. "The problem may come if Scarlett or Cover Girl are pregnant too. Though, Cover Girl, not as much. She's my best mechanic. Her being pregnant would be a problem."

"So, in other words, you're basically happy she's pregnant?"

"For many reasons. First, I think of each of these young men and women like they're my children. I know that sounds odd, but, like a parent, I'm responsible for each of them. So, to that end, I'm happy she's pregnant and with the man she loves. Second, its because she's worth more to me out of the field than in. Don't get me wrong, I think women should have an equal footing with men, even in combat. In fact, I've seen these women fight a lot harder than the men. I hurt when any of my people die. A man's life is no less valuable than a woman's. Third, I'm always happy to know someone is pregnant. I think kids are great!" He explained. "It's almost a shame I'm probably not going to have any more." He muttered.

"Well, I did have to wonder, sir. Several commanders will do anything to either allow their female soldiers to get pregnant or to keep them from becoming pregnant."

"Understood."

"Excuse me, Hawk, Storm, but Scarlett is here as is Duke and Cover Girl with their prescriptions." A young nurse announced.

"Thank you, would you take their prescriptions and have them tested for everything under the sun" Storm ordered. "I want to know what those things are. I don't think they are birth control pills."

"Why do you say that?" Hawk asked as they left the privacy of Doc's office.

"Simple, if the pills were, she could've miscarried by now because of her continuing to take them. In fact, she sure as heck wouldn't have gotten pregnant that quickly after changing prescriptions. But, I'm still wondering how she was still menstruating for the past two months, if she were pregnant. That's not normal. At some point, the menses stop." Storm mused. "Or do you not know if she has or hasn't." She turned to Flint who started to blush at the question. Like most men, he paid attention to the cycle, but really didn't talk about it.

"I don't think she really has been. But, she's also been on missions whenever she was scheduled to have her period." Flint responded. "But, another problem is, if she's been working out too much, she stops anyway."

"Well, its not completely unheard of that women bleed during the early stages of pregnancy. So, its possible she thought it was her period. What about morning sickness?" Storm mused and questioned Flint who just nodded a no. "Well, lets see what those pills are first."

Chapter 11

Scarlett and Cover Girl made it to the medical center as fast as they could, especially, Scarlett. Scarlett was worried. All the two women were told by Duke was to report to the medical center and bring all medications they may have been taking. Everything, was what he said.

"Any idea why we're wanted at the medical center?"

"Storm will tell you." Duke replied not really knowing how to tell his girlfriend she could conceivably be pregnant and he actually was thinking she was. She exhibited some of the signs, even if she didn't recognize it, he did. He just didn't want to admit it, yet.

"Ah, perfect, you both are here. Can I see your prescriptions?" The two women handed them over and Storm immediately went for the birth control pills which sent alarm bells screaming through Scarlett.

"Why do you want those?" Scarlett asked.

"Simple, Lady Jaye is pregnant, but according to Flint, all of your prescriptions were changed about five months ago. Since she's been religious in taking hers, I'm going to assume you both have been as well. So, we need to first conduct pregnancy tests on both of you and second, find out exactly what these pills are." Storm explained.

"Well, I can say without a doubt, I'm not pregnant!" Cover Girl said. "I haven't had sex in almost a year!" Her revelation elicted several stares from Flint, Scarlett and Duke, all of whom knew about her date with the PT instructor and they did, in fact, find her in Beachhead's arms. "He was the perfect gentleman! All we did was talk, eat pie and sleep. Just sleep!" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, we'll test just in case anyway. Scarlett?"

"What?"

"Could you be pregnant?"

"Not sure, maybe. I mean, I haven't had my period in two months." Scarlett answered quietly.

"What?" Duke exclaimed as she just confirmed his greatest fears.

"Well, I just thought it was the change in pills. Last time, I changed my pills this happened too. I wasn't pregnant the first time, so I didn't think anything of it." Scarlett said. "Duke, I'm not exactly the most regular of women without the pills. Heck, I've been taking them since I was a teenager because of that alone."

"Great, so you're probably pregnant and you're after half the guys in this team!" Cover Girl's anger at Scarlett and what she had witnessed earlier that day exploded.

"What are you talking about?" Scarlett said staring at the former model.

"I saw you this afternoon with Beach!"

"Huh? What?" Both Scarlett and Duke said simultaneously.

"You whisked him away arm in arm, so, you tell me what's going on there? What, Duke and Snake-eyes wasn't enough for you, you have to go for the one other guy I like and can actually get around here? God Woman, what are you trying to do, every single guy in the place. Who's next I wonder. "

"Courtney, What the hell are you talking about. I've only ever dated Snakes and Duke! I can't believe you even said any of that. And as for Beachhead, we were talking about your birthday! Hell, honey, you're the only person around here that can even remotely understand the guy." Scarlett was mortified at the accusations Cover Girl was throwing around, not to mention worried about what it was doing to her relationship with Duke. "And what do you mean the only guy you can get around here. Hell, most of the men here would do anything for even the time of day from you!" Scarlett explained knowing if she didn't, she'd lose not only Courtney as a friend but Duke as well and all because she was trying to help a friend out.

"My birthday? But that's..."

"In two weeks and he wanted help in setting something up. Don't you dare tell him I told you what we were discussing. He wants it to be surprise."

Storm came back with the blood draw kits and quickly drew blood for the two women.

"General, I have a result on the pills from Lady Jaye. They are Lormetazepam. A mild hypnotic, at very low dosages. Most of the dosages are around 1-2 mg, these were around 0.5 mg. Enough to relax and maybe make someone potentially susceptible to suggestion, but not enough to completely have someone space out." She explained. "I'll have these things back in a few minutes."

Duke turned to Scarlett.  
"Do you really think you might be pregnant?"

"It's possible. I mean, I have been a little more tired than usual, have been nauseous and throwing up and well, my.. But, I just thought I ate something bad." She couldn't quite get the rest out.

"Well, if you are, well I guess they'll be two weddings to celebrate." Duke said simply.

"Two?" Scarlett questioned her commander and lover, her hands on her hips in direct defiance because she knew what was coming. Duke and his damned sense of honor!

"Well, Flint proposed to Lady Jaye earlier and she said yes, and if you're pregnant, then we'll be getting married." He stated simply.

"OH NO WE'RE NOT! We are NOT getting married just because I might be pregnant! If we get married sweetheart, it's because you want to, not because you have to out of some out-dated sense of honor!" Scarlett yelled. "I'll have the damn kid alone if that's what needs to happen!"

"You are not keeping me out of my child's life, that is, if it is my child!" Duke yelled back.

"What do you mean "If it is my child." Who's child do you think it would be? Snakes and I broke up 8 months ago, long before you and I got together and I can guarantee you, prior to that, I wasn't sleeping with anyone. Hell, I was stuck in a damn jungle eating bugs for four months, buddy! ALONE!" Scarlett screamed back, trying to hold back the tears she knew would come if she didn't respond with anger. "I can't believe you are even thinking that what that scared, insecure woman is saying is even remotely true!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Hawk tried to get in the middle of the fight between the two sergeants, but it wasn't working. "ATTENHUT!" He finally screamed and every person in the room snapped to attention.

"Stop acting like children and start acting like adults, hell, like respectable Non-commissioned officers in the US Military this instant. If you don't, I will find the worst possible job in this man's army for you to do! Is that clear?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"And don't make me sorry that I even allow fraternization in this unit, because if you do, I will transfer the three of you to completely separate continents in the middle of nowhere!" Hawk ground out. "Do I make myself clear!" He was clearly referring to Scarlett, Duke and Cover Girl, but even Flint blanched at the thought that he could be transferred away from Lady Jaye. Although, he already decided if the Army tried that, he'd resign his warrant. There was no way he was going to be separated from her and their baby. And he knew as an Army Aviator, he'd have a good job waiting for him in the civilian world if he wanted it. So, while, he didn't like the thought of resigning, he hated the thought that he'd have to give up his family more. Inwardly, he laughed. A year ago, if someone had told him that one, he'd be getting married, two, that he'd be anxiously awaiting the birth of his first child and three, that he would put them over his own ambitions, he would have laughed at them. But, now, he couldn't imagine not doing any of those things.

"Crystal, sir!" All of them in the room.

"Now, as soon as we find out the health status of the female soldiers in this room, I want you three to work this out and then, I want to know why the hell that doctor or pharmacist would want to mess with the health and well-being of my team!" The general ordered.

"General, if I may..." Storm started to say only to elicit a dark glare from the General until he realized that she was there to help, not hurt the team. "Why don't we go somewhere quiet, Sir?"

"Yes, you know I think that's one helluva a good idea." He followed the young lieutenant colonel into the doctor's private office. As soon as she closed the door, she turned to the General. "I spent part of the day reading up on this Cobra organization and it would seem to me, based on what I read. They could be responsible for this."

"I don't understand? Why make it so three of my female soldiers can get pregnant? " Hawk questioned.

"Think about it, it takes at least three of your team out of the field." Storm stated simply. "Or, by changing their prescriptions to a mild hypnotic, they hoped to put the women under their control somehow. What better way to hide the drug than in a drug the women wouldn't suspect. Granted, two of your women may be pregnant, and actually, I'm betting that is the case, but as you said, they are worth more to you out of the field than in right now. I have a feeling, that that may not have been the desired result, the pregnancies, that is."

"I hope the pregnancies wasn't their intended result. I am already seeing a security nightmare with this." Hawk just realized that there were going to be problems with such things as not only keeping the women safe, but as soon as the children were born, then they had to worry about them. He pinched his nose trying to stem the oncoming headache. Not to mention the two men out there who were clearly going to go crazy trying to protect their growing families.

"Well, first thing we need to do is get a good OB/GYN in here, someone we can trust and I'm sure we can think of a way to fortify an area for a nursery, because, one Lady Jaye can't terminate it and I don't think she's going to want to and if Scarlett is..." She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes." She barked at the nurse entering.

"Ma'am, here's the lab reports you requested."

"Thank you." Storm took the reports and quickly perused them, making faces of anger, worry, following by a smile.

"Well?"

"Well, we're gonna have to figure something out. You're about to get at least two new team members. 'Course, its gonna be difficult to train them for a few years. But, looking at the good side, you'll have the best trained unit in the world, having grown up in it." She smiled at the joke that Hawk wasn't finding very funny. "Scarlett's pregnant too. Cover Girl, she was right, she's not. So, we're gonna get her on the right prescription as soon as possible."

"Great! I don't know if I should be happy for them, angry or scared to death." Hawk stated simply.

"How about all three? I know I am, all three that is. And a bit jealous." She said as he stared after her as she walked out to speak with Scarlett.

"Scarlett, Duke, can I speak with you two?" She said pulling the two aside.

"Yes, Ma'am." Scarlett already knew what she was about to say.

"I guess you got the results back?" Duke said expectantly, on one hand, he was scared to death that they might be having a baby but at the same time, he hoped they were.

"Yes, I have. Scarlett, yes, you are pregnant. I'm guessing about three to four months along. But, we will have to do an ultrasound just to find out."

"Oh my god! Great, there goes my job!"

"Not exactly. Hawk was actually saying you're more useful to him right now in your condition."

"What!" Scarlett exclaimed and headed right for her commander. "General, how am I more useful pregnant, than not pregnant? What are you planning having us women breed the next generation of joes?"  
"Great, here come the mood swings. What the hell was I thinking?" Hawk mused to no one in particular, but he was standing next to Flint who stared at him.

"Huh?"

"Pregnant women go through horrible mood swings. Sarah's started about this time in both of her pregnancies too. I forgot about them. They've got to be the worst part of the whole experience." Hawk stated simply. "Of course, the cravings aren't all that great either."

"Well, sir?" Scarlett stood in front of her commander defiantly, with her hands on her hips. "Are you happy? Both me and Jaye are pregnant! Guess we'll be more 'productive' now! God, out of all you men here, I thought you were the least sexist, SIR!" With that, she stormed off. "God, what an ass, wanting to just grow his own new team of joes!" She mumbled under her breath.

"Are you going to take that, General?" Flint asked staring at his commander in shock at his commander who just stood there taking the Sergeant's rant. The general was pinching his nose again.

"Son, first lesson of pregnant women. Never try to reason with them. You'll lose every time!" Hawk said not looking at the younger man. "Second lesson. They will not make sense most of the time. So, don't try to understand them. Third...stock up on the one food they absolutely hate! For some odd reason, they start to like food they normally won't touch with a ten foot pole." He smiled at the last one remembering Sarah's cravings consisted of sardines rolled in chocolate and coffee grounds. He remembered that he always wondered if men could get morning sickness because he got ill every time she ate that horrible concontion. "Colonel, do you have anything for a migraine? I think I'm going to need it, right next to a transfer to a combat zone. Maybe I can get wounded..."

"Sir?" Flint was a bit worried at the last statement.

"Relax son, I was thinking that being wounded in combat would be less trouble than we're gonna have for the next six to seven months. Two hot-headed women pregnant and due within a month of each other. Only I can get lucky enough to have the craziest unit!." He smiled. "It might actually turn out to be funny. If I can convince Scarlett that she's one of the best intelligence analysts I have and having her do her job as an intelligence analyst and not traipsing through mosquito infested swamps is exactly what I meant by her and Jaye being more productive." Hawk said, "But, I don't think that's going to happen for a few days, at least."

"Sir?" Flint questioned again.

"Listen, its not that I don't want women in combat. Hell, I have absolutely no problem with that. Women are actually better than men in combat. But, I don't like risking my two best intelligence people every chance I get. Scarlett and Jaye are two of the best in the business when it comes to intelligence. They're great in combat too, but, right now, I need intelligence people doing intelligence." Hawk anticipated the Warrant Officer's question.

"Oh! Well, right now, I don't want Jaye in combat either. But, then.."

"You love her and she is carrying your child. Son, that's normal. You're supposed to want to protect her and the baby." Hawk clasped his hand over the younger man's shoulder.

"Clayton, here, take this." Storm handed him two small white round tablets.

"What is it?"

"Tylenol with codeine. Judging by how you're scrunching your face, I'd say you are in a lot of pain. When you've taken them, go in the other room and lay down. I'm sure I can handle what comes along and anything I need help with, Flint, here can help. Can't you Flint?"

"Ah, yes Ma'am."

"Just for the record, I am happy for the four of you. I love babies!" Hawk smiled and took the medication as he walked into the infirmary to lay down.

"Ma'am are you sure it's wise to drug Hawk?" Flint asked the lieutenant colonel.

"At this point, yes. I don't think he's gotten much sleep in the past two days and with this, he's going to need his rest. As will you Warrant Officer." She smiled a million dollar smile. "Now, let me talk to Cover Girl." She walked up to the other red-head and delivered the news that she was right. She wasn't pregnant.

"Heck, Ma'am I knew that. I'd have to be having sex to get pregnant. Besides, I haven't been taking the pills." Cover Girl shrugged. "My body's used to a lot of exercise, I had to do that and often even starve myself for weeks on end before a photo shoot and I took the first three days worth and didn't feel right. So, I stopped altogether."

"That may have saved you. That stuff was designed to hypnotize people."

"Wait, so do you think Alison just agreed to marry me because of a drug?" Flint blanched at that.

"No! Flint, she was completely under her own control. Let me rephrase what the drug does. It makes a person susceptible to hypnotism, but, there would have to be hypnotism actively occurring for it to do that job. At the dosages these women were taking, well, except for Cover Girl's whose dose was actually higher than the others, the most it would do would make them a little more docile, I think that's the best word for that, than normal. Which is probably why no one really noticed the change in behavior." Storm put her hand gently and reassuringly on Flint's shoulders.

"Oh. But, why would Cover Girl's be higher?"

"Maybe because when she went in to see the OB/GYN she wasn't showing signs of being under the influence, so, they probably upped her dosage trying to get a result, but, since she wasn't taking hers, it wouldn't have worked." Storm explained.

"Well, to be honest, Alison has been a bit less argumentative than normal." Flint mused. "I thought it was just because she was more tired than normal."

"It still could've been, one of the first signs of pregnancy is fatigue." Storm stated. "Now, would you like to see her. She should be waking up and I'm about to take the trach out. She's not going to need it much longer, she's breathing fine now that her larynx is no longer swollen." With that, she showed him to his fiancee'.

Chapter 12

To say he wasn't thrilled with the problem of dealing with not one, but two pregnant women on the team was an understatement in Doc's mind. He felt his only saving grace was that he had a female physician available on the team, even if she were an emergency room physician with her required 6 week rotation in OB. And at least she had thought ahead and called for a military OB/GYN to join the team on a temporary basis. Although, after finding out upon his return three days later, that the women were pregnant because of a medication change for some, as yet unknown reason, he may consider keeping the doctor on. This way they could control the care the women received.

To that end, he met with several candidates that passed the security checks as per Hawk's request. He was lucky in that Hawk left most of the medical staff decisions to be Doc's. Doc had worked with a few other commanders who wanted to basically manipulate him into choosing the physicians and nurses of their choice, regardless of their actual training, experience or security.

Silently, he looked over the notes Storm had left him and pinched the bridge of his nose in a failed attempt to stave off the growing stress headache. Apparently, the medication given to the women was actually a barbituate with hypnotic effects. They were lucky, with the exception of Cover Girl, not one of the women's prescriptions were of a high enough dosage to cause addiction. So, it made it easier for them to wean off of it. Cover Girl's, however, had been raised to that level and again, luckily, she had not even taken the drug. But, based on this, he was going to have to talk to Hawk about instituting a drug testing policy. They had to prevent this from becoming a bigger problem. He sighed as he took out a sheet of paper and installed it into the typewriter drafting a memo for the proposed drug test policy.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hawk asked Doc when he presented the proposal to the General.

"I do sir. We need to prevent or at least identify when one of our people are being 'chemically altered'" Doc stated simply.

"But, is it going to breed an atmosphere of distrust in our people?" Hawk countered.

"Sir, if I may. I must agree with Doc on this. First, we're not looking for people who are using drugs intentionally. These soldiers are the best of the best, I truly doubt any of them would do that. Second, we are looking out for the not only the security of the team, but, we are looking out for the health and well-being of our team. I understand you were in Viet-Nam, sir?" Hawk nodded. "Well, statistics showed that there were hundreds if not thousands of soldiers who were using drugs. Enough to warrant random drug tests before being sent home. As I am sure you are aware, a soldier on illicit drugs makes them not only dangers to themselves but to every soldier serving with them. If we can catch those soldiers early, we can probably save them and the entire team. It looks like Cobra may be behind the drugging of Lady Jaye, Scarlett and Cover Girl. They could do the same thing with any other member of the team."

"Go on, how do you plan to sell this to the team."  
"Same way we just sold it to you, sir. We tell them the truth. We are looking to ensure that no one has been unintentionally drugged. We have two pregnant women to prove its been done already. Although, we may want to reiterate safe sexual practices as well, ie. The use of prophylactics, not just the pill to prevent pregnancy and well, disease. Its purely a medical suggestion, not a command one. Technically, I can just order the tests and give the talks without your permission. But, I respect you too much for that." Doc responded.

"True. You don't need my permission. I'm still not sure I agree with the idea, but, you both have a valid point."

Chapter 13

Scarlett sat with Lady Jaye in her quarters. The two women were perusing various bridal magazines for Lady Jaye and Flint's upcoming nuptuals, which, due to the pregnancy and the desire Lady Jaye had for not looking like "a white whale" at the wedding was scheduled to take place in five weeks.

"Oh, I really like this one." It was a simple white gown with a silk bodice covered in pearls and lace. The skirt was long and flowing.

"Alison, did you see the price on that? I think that's way out of a sergeant's salary."

"I have my own money. I can afford that. Besides, despite my parents being angry at me for joining the army, they are helping with the cost." Lady Jaye smiled. "My parents are just happy to see me do the 'family duty' of getting married and then, hopefully, produce the required heir. What they don't know is that we're kind going out of order on that."

"You know Duke's still pressuring me to get married because of this." Scarlett said.

"Well, do you love him or not?"

"I do, but, I don't want to marry him because I'm pregnant. I want to get married like you and Flint are, because you love each other. He did ask before he knew of the baby, right?"

"Oh yeah. Of course, it was a few hours before, but, it was before he knew. Besides, according to Duke, Dash bought this ring and the wedding rings four months ago." Lady Jaye beamed. "Did you tell that to Duke?"

"I tried, but, every time I do, I get all emotional and angry at his insistence."

"Do you want me to talk to Flint to have him talk to Duke?"

"No, I think we need to work this out on our own. So, Flint already bought the rings? Wow." Scarlett said. "I don't think Conrad would've even thought of marriage until this happened. God, I can't believe we're both pregnant and due within a month of each other."

"Yeah, that is weird. I still wonder how it happened." This last statement elicited a raised eyebrow from Scarlett. "You know what I mean. Dash and I were always careful. Well, except for that one time four months ago when the condom broke. Oh great! That's when it happened." Lady Jaye realized. "And Shana, you never know Conrad could've considered marrying you later on. It's just that your relationship is really new and this just threw a monkey wrench into it."

"I know, but, I want him to be sure he wants to marry me." Shana said, sniffling. "Great, here are the damn waterworks again. I keep going between being mad to crying in less time than it takes to get a skystriker to mach one."

"Well, you have to talk to him. And do it without yelling at him." Alison said calmly. "You never did say how you wound up this way...I mean weren't you and Duke careful."

"Not the first time. We were both slightly drunk. We didn't think about it till after we woke up. But, man, it was better than it could have been with Snakes and don't you dare tell either of them." Scarlett said.

"Well I have an even better question. Do you love Duke or are you just using him to get over Snakes?" Scarlett's eyes widened at the question.

"I love him! Granted Snakes did leave me at the altar, but, I'm actually kind of glad. Duke and I never would have considered dating. You know he helped me through the embarrassment. I knew right then and there I loved him. I wanted to pursue it back then, but, then I was sent out on that damned mission and instead of thinking about Snakes and him doing what he did, I thought of Duke."

"Well, I think you have your answer and I think you need to tell him that. I think he's afraid of Snake-eyes and what he might do if Snake-eyes was to find out about you two." Lady Jaye said. "Now, what colors should we choose? Blue and white or green and white?"

"Blue, definitely blue. Both Courtney and I would look horrible in green." Scarlett stated simply. "Hey, so what are you two going to tell everyone when the baby comes five months after the wedding anyway?"

"We really just planned on saying we didn't know I was pregnant before we got married. And we planned on saying that after we're married for a month or two."

"Good plan."

"It was Dash's. Mine was to just say the truth, till he reminded me that both our families would kill us if we didn't have the big wedding. Not to mention that even if I'm not on the best of terms with mine, us having a baby less than nine months after we got married would be a major scandal." Lady Jaye said. "Besides I think Dash wants the big wedding too. Me, I'm not completely sure if I do or don't. I mean it is kind of fun to plan this thing, but not in five weeks."

"What did you tell your parents about how fast the wedding was happening?"

"I just told them we might be sent overseas and we didn't know for how long, so we wanted to be married before we went."

"Good idea."

"Well, it was either that, or tell the truth and that was not an option to either of our families."

"I know the feeling. If I decide to marry Duke over this, I am not sure what to tell my family yet. I think his will be fine with it, but, mine...Oh my god! My dad will kill Duke, even if he is doing the honorable thing." Scarlett sighed out. "Okay, so where is the wedding taking place anyway?"

"Oh, we got the Wright-Patt chapel for the service and even though both me and Flint aren't considered 'officers' so to speak, Hawk got us the officer's club for the reception. We even got permission to bring our families onto the base." Lady Jaye said with enthusiasm. "Both our families fly in next week and we got them hotel rooms nearby. So, all of that is actually planned. Even Storm's helping out. Can you believe it? You know, when I first met the woman, I didn't like her. What with her being as drop-dead gorgeous as she is and the 'arrogant, I graduated from the academy so I'm better than you attitude.' And when Flint stood up for the woman! Argghh! I swear I was going to break up with him right then and there. But, he was right, she really is actually very nice. Still arrogant and still got the I'm an academy grad attitude, but she is nice. She got the flowers, the minister to officiate, and get this, last night, she helped me pick out the cake."

"Wow! But, I thought Flint was supposed to help you out with this stuff? Or is he being the typical. 'whatever you want in our wedding is fine with me' type of groom?"

"He is supposed to help and no, he's not being that way. Hawk just stuck him with a project that the pentagon stuck us with and since Flint's a helicopter pilot and a green beret, he's the best one to head it up. I think he'd rather be here with me helping out."

"You're right, I would rather be here to help you out." Flint walked into the room and walked over to Lady Jaye leaned down to kiss her. "But, this damned project has me going crazy. I did, however, manage to get our license today!"

"Great! Thank you. Hey, who's gonna do the rehearsal dinner? Traditionally, its your parents, but, we can do it if you want." She asked him.

"Nope, my mom called today. She absolutely wants to do it! All she wanted to know was, do we want to go to a restaurant or do we want her to plan it her way?" Flint said.

"What's her way?"

"She was going to cook everything herself."

"Oh my god, Dash, no, she doesn't have to do that! That's too much work! What with like thirty people that would be there. No, she has to enjoy herself. A restaurant is fine or maybe, we can have Roadblock do it. He'd love to. I think he's upset we're not having him do the reception anyway."

"I think Roadblock would love to cater it for us. That's a great idea! Now you know why I'm not letting this beautiful woman get away! She's beautiful and smart!"

"And pregnant!" Jaye said simply.

"Sweetheart, when are you going to realize I'm not marrying you because you're pregnant. I'm marrying you because I can't see my life without you. I love you!" Flint said with exasperation. "I knew a year ago I was going to marry you! Hell, I bought that engagement ring the day you said you loved it." She looked at him quizzically. "Remember when I disappeared for a couple of hours when we were in New York?"  
"Yeah?"

"Well, that's when I went down and bought all of the rings. I even bought the wedding rings that day." He said. "But, you are not getting to see the wedding ring till I put it on your finger." He playfully put a finger on her nose just before leaning down to kiss her one more time.

"Get a room!" Duke said as he walked in looking for Scarlett.

"We did, but you two are still here!" Flint said.

"Yeah, well, I just came in for the cute red head here." Duke responded. "Scarlett, can we talk?"

"If it's about me marrying you because I'm pregnant, then no! Anything else, yes." Scarlett said. "At least Flint here is marrying Jaye because he wants to, not because he has to." She ran out of the room crying.

"Duke, ole buddy, I think you are in serious trouble." Flint said.

"Yeah, I know." Duke ran his hand through his short blonde hair. "And I don't know how to get out of it."

"You know, Duke, she does love you and I know she wants to get married to you, but not because of your sense of honor." Lady Jaye piped in.

"I know. I'm just not sure I want to get married yet. Don't get me wrong, I waited so long for her to realize I loved her as more than a friend, but, its so new and well, I'm not sure I'd make a good husband anyway." Duke said simply. "It's not that I don't want to marry her, its more that I'm afraid to.

"Duke, that's stuff you need to tell her. Right now, she thinks the only reason you want to get married is because she's pregnant." Lady Jaye said.

"Al, right now, she'd be right. I mean, we've only been dating for three months. That's not enough time to decide if you're going to spend the rest of your life with someone." Duke sighed.

"I don't know about that, buddy. I knew the first time I kissed Alison, I never wanted to kiss anyone else." Flint said.

"Really?" Lady Jaye said.

"Really. You ruined me right then and there." Flint said simply. "I think you need to stop and think about this, Conrad. If you're not sure you want to get married to her, than don't. It would be horrible for both of you and you do have to think about the baby. As much as I think kids need two parents, they need two parents who actually want to be together and aren't married just because one got the other pregnant."

"I know. But, it is my kid, too. And its not like I don't love her. I do. That's not in question."

"Then what's the question?"

"I don't know. I really don't."

"You just said you love her, so, do you love her enough to marry her for her and not a baby?"

Flint asked. "I like that one." Flint looked over at the picture of bridesmaid's dresses Lady Jaye was looking at and pointed at a simple dress in red. "But, don't put Red in red." He said.

"Dash, I really don't know. I know I love her, I know I waited so long for her to get over Snake-eyes and realize I was right here and now that I have her, I'm scared." Duke responded.

"Well, hell, I'm terrified. I'm sure if you talked to Hawk and Stalker, both of them would say getting married is more terrifying than an all out Cobra attack."

"Huh? Marrying me is scaring you?" Lady Jaye looked at him with big eyes filled with worry.

"Of course, it is. But, it doesn't mean its a bad terrifying experience. It's just that I don't know if I'll make a good husband, a good father, etcetera. It doesn't mean I don't want to do it, honey. Just that I'm scared I'm going to disappoint you and I don't want to do that." Flint said as he slid down onto the couch next to her and put an arm around her, bringing her to his shoulder to kiss the top of her head.

"I don't think you could disappoint me. I think you'll be a great father and husband." She said. "Duke, Dash is right, marriage is scary. Truth be told, I'm terrified too. I think Shana is too. But, you two have to talk to each other."

"You're right." Duke responded. "I better go do that, before I lose my nerve to do it again. And Alison, I have to agree with Dash. Don't put Scarlett in red. I think I like her in blue. It brings out her eyes. " With that Duke left.

"You think they're gonna work this out?" Lady Jaye said to Flint after Duke left.

"I hope so." Flint replied. "And I really do like this dress. Both Cover Girl and Scarlett will look great in it. Not so sure about my sister, though. Not at eight month's pregnant anyway."

"Yeah, well. I'm just hoping she doesn't go into labor during the ceremony, she's due right around that time isn't she?"

"Yup. I'm gonna be an uncle again." Flint sighed. "Hope its a little girl this time. 'Course, I hope we have a little girl that looks just like her mother. On second thought, maybe not. I'd have to have the M-16 ready from the first day to keep all the boys away. " He laughed as she swatted him before she settled into his chest. "Hey, I can't help it that you're the most beautiful woman I know!" He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"You're not gonna say that in a few months, when I'm fat!"

"Sweetheart, you're gonna be the most beautiful fat woman I know! Even if you aren't going to be fat." He laughed and then smiled. "So, what do you want for dinner? Mess hall or go out for dinner somewhere?"

"Go out for dinner somewhere. I'm not in the mood for meatloaf, yeck."

"But, you love Roadblock's meatloaf, normally."

"Normally, yes, but for some reason, the smell made me sick earlier." She said.

"I think that's the pregnancy, honey. I remember when Elizabeth was having her first, she used to love steak, couldn't go near it when she was pregnant though." He referred to his sister who was on her second child, due in less than two to three weeks. "Let me see if I can get Hawk to let us go out for dinner. I'll be right back." A few seconds later, he returned from calling their commander. "Hawk said to get him something from take-out. So, where would my lady like to eat tonight?" They decided and left the base.

Chapter 14

Less than a week later, Hawk decided he needed someone to talk to and for some reason, he found himself knocking on Storm's door. As she opened the door, she revealed herself in that USAF t-shirt and USAFA PT shorts she wore earlier in the week that accentuated every curve the woman had and right at that moment Hawk wondered if it was a mistake to stop by with a simple bottle of wine. When he knocked on the door, he had no intentions of trying to seduce the woman, but, for some reason, that was exactly what he was contemplating and he almost left. She made it clear she wasn't interested in a relationship with her commander and he wasn't ready to step over that line himself. He'd never considered sleeping with a subordinate, that is until now. Silently, he wondered if somehow the switch that had kept him from even considering dating after Sarah had just been switched from the on position to the off position and he wondered what had happened to change his mind. But, then, he figured he knew the answer to that and she was standing in front of him in a tight t-shirt and short shorts with her hair falling in messy waves around a make-up-less face.

"General. What can I do for you?" She asked her eyes shining brightly in the fluorescent lighting of the hallway.

"You were busy, I can go talk to Doc. I didn't mean to bother you." He stammered out.

"No, actually, I was just reading. Nothing else. I was kind of bored actually." She said. "What do you need to talk about?"

"It's not important. I just needed someone to talk to, things going through my head. You know how that is." He said simply.

"Yes, I do. Come on in. If whatever is bothering you is bothering you, then it's important." She opened the door further to allow him entry. Tentatively, he entered the room.

"I...uhm...brought wine." He held up the bottle. "Before you ask, I didn't come here for anything more than talking. I wanted to replace the bottle I drank last week." He almost could read her mind.

"Okay. What did you want to talk about?" She took the bottle. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that." She said as she opened the bottle, poured out two glasses and handed one to him.

"I know, but I wanted to, thank you." He said as he took the glass, which was, in his mind a show of trust. " I'm not sure how to handle this situation. You know, the one with two pregnant women." He said simply as he sat down on the sofa. "Its not that I'm not happy for them. But, god, I barely got through both of Sarah's pregnancies. Now, I have to deal with two at the same time. And that's not the worst of it. How the hell do I protect the children once they are born. I can protect the women by not letting them out of here without an escort. But, the children, that's a different story."

"Well, I've been working with Mutt on that. There's a few secure rooms that are being used as storage mostly. We can move the stuff out of them and into bunkers located around the base. We looked at the stuff in them and its mostly non-essential items. With some minor improvements, we can turn them into nurseries and the best part of this plan is that these rooms aren't too far from the barracks areas. We can take the walls between the three rooms down or even just install doors and we have basically an apartment for one of the couples. I was thinking since Lady Jaye and Flint are already getting married, we'd assign them to that one. Scarlett and Duke, well, till we even know what they are going to do, we're going to have to wait. We may have to move Scarlett into Flint's current quarters since the officer's area is the most secure of all the barracks."

"You've got this worked out very well. I'm impressed." He said taking a sip of the wine. "I'm glad you took this on voluntarily. I've been wracking my brain on this, and you've already done the job. Thank you. Now, if you can figure out how we can handle the craziness that's going to ensue, I'd love you forever and bypass Colonel and just give you the star!" He smiled as he turned his head side to side and then tilted it side to side and started rubbing his neck, wincing in pain as he did so. "That didn't come out right, did it?"

"Its not a problem, Sir. I just assumed it was part of my job." She smiled. "Here, turn your back to me." He eyed her suspiciously. "Will you relax, Clay. I'm just going to rub out some of those knots. Heck, I can see them from here and you are in pain." She argued rolling her eyes. Finally, he relented and he turned his back to her. In a moment, he felt her hands magically massaging the obviously large knots out of his shoulders. She wasn't exactly gentle either, the first few minutes all he wanted to do was cry from the pain, but then, the pain started subsiding as the knots started relaxing. "Clay, I don't think I've ever felt anyone as tight as you are right now."

"Yeah, well, just look at the stress I've got right now." He laughed uncomfortably. Partly because it was true and partly because he was starting to feel a bit more than he should about his deputy commander. It was bad enough he considered seducing her as soon as she opened that door, but now, there was no way he could stand without embarrassing both of them. It didn't get any better when she told him to take off his jacket and lay on his stomach, face down. He hesitated, but then thought, the massage was worth the 'other discomfort' as he did as she suggested. Finally, he just couldn't take any more and he reached behind him, grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her to him and kissed her with his hand behind her head. At first, he felt her stiffen and he silently cursed himself for his loss of self control and then he felt her relax, giving into the kiss. "I really shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I think I should go." He said as he stood up and started towards the door.

"Don't." Was all she said as she wouldn't let him go, pulling him closer to her.

"Christianne, I don't understand. I just broke my word to you and to myself. I've never once done anything more than a friendly hug with a subordinate officer."

"It's okay."

"I don't think you understand, hell, I don't even understand myself. I've never done that! I've never wanted to. At least not until now. Its like a switch went off and I couldn't help myself and I have to be honest, right now, all I'm thinking about includes some not very 'command-like' actions. I think I should leave before I act on them." He reached for the door when she laid her hands on his arm.

"Clay, I know what I said, that I wouldn't sleep with my commanding officer, but, for some reason, I trust you. You're not lying to me, not like the last guy I was assigned to."

"I've never been anything but honest with you." He said simply. "I don't want to destroy any trust and our work relationship with meaningless sex. Although, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be meaningless." He ran his hand over his face. "You know, the last woman I felt like this with, I married." He smiled at that. "Just so you know, I haven't been with a woman, hell, not even a date, since before Sarah died. Never had a desire to, not until now anyway."

For some reason, she believed him and she reached up and placed her open palm on his face. "I know." She stood on her toes and kissed him, pulling him towards her.

With that simple invitation, he deepened the kiss and began slowly running his hands down her back to under her shirt, feeling the soft skin beneath. He felt her hands reaching up between them, inching their way to the buttons on his shirt and into the slight opening at his chest. Reaching inside, she parted the fabric and reached under his undershirt to the down covered chest. She pushed the fabric up over his head and leaned in to kiss his chest and that just ended everything for him. He reached around, lifted her fully off the ground and carried her to the bed where he pulled her t-shirt off her to find she was bra-less the entire time. Slowly, carefully, he kissed his way down her neck to her breasts where he focused on the fleshy mounds with both hand and mouth. She arched into him. He took one hand to tangle itself in the messy curls of her hair, marveling at the softness of the ringlets.

He pulled away from her for a second to look into her eyes, gazing deep into their chocolate depths for any indication to stop. He saw none. Instead, he saw and felt her urging him on. He did, leaning down to her shorts and slowly easing them down her legs to reveal her fully to him.

"You're beautiful" He said as he pressed a light kiss to her curls. Within seconds, he had completely removed the last vestiges of his clothing and poised himself over her looking in her eyes, still looking for an indication to stop before they embarked on a new command relationship. Right then, he was giving her all the power in the world and she reveled in it.

"Are you sure about this? We can stop now, if you want." He ground out.

"Clay, just..." She never finished her sentence, instead she reached between them and guided him to her entrance. In one swift motion, he entered her and in his mind, felt a completion he hadn't felt in nearly seven years. Within minutes, they both collapsed, sated and smiling.

"Wow! I...uh...don't know really what to say." was his response as he rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. He was happy, yet at the same time, disappointed in himself for not controlling his desires. He'd been taught his entire life not to give in to such things, and yet, here he was in bed with his deputy commander and happy about it. Of course, he'd never had any desire to be in bed with his deputy commanders. But, then, they were all men and he hoped that it wasn't just because she was his first female deputy. However, he wasn't lying when he had told her that he hadn't felt like this since Sarah. Sure, he'd been in the company some very beautiful female officers, but, Christianne seemed to be different. He pulled her to him wrapping his arm around her bringing her head to his chest. "I..."

"Clay, you don't have to say anything." She snuggled closer to him, twirling her fingers around the soft downy layer covering on his chest as she pressed a small kiss to his chest.

"You know, if you keep doing that, I will have broken my word again." He laughed.

"I think I may just like that." She smiled as she pulled herself up to him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"You would, would you? Maybe this time I'll take my time." He smiled down at her as he turned her onto her back and this time took his time to explore every inch of her.

Chapter 15

"So there's the plan. As soon as the rooms off to the side of me are completed and you two have officially gotten married, Flint, you and Lady Jaye move in. Scarlett is getting your old quarters since they are the largest next to mine, Storm's and Duke's." Hawk explained to Flint the next day.

"Sir, that sounds like a good plan, thank you, Sir." Flint already knew the room and since it had already been designed to be a barracks anyway, most of the plumbing and other requirements were there. It just had been designed to be enlisted quarters, so it had originally only been set up with one room and a bathroom. That and the actual two storage rooms next to it were going to be turned into an apartment.

"Don't thank me, son. Storm's the one who figured it out. You should have basically an apartment when it's done. I'm not exactly sure when the construction will be completed, but, I think it will be long before the baby is due." Hawk said. "Now, I just have to tell Scarlett and Duke. Do you have any idea what is going on with those two?" Hawk normally didn't get involved in his soldiers personal lives, but, now this argument between Duke and Scarlett was starting to affect the team and that meant he had to get involved.

"Yes sir. And basically sir, he wants to get married due to the baby, she doesn't want to get married because of it. I think they both want to marry each other, but, its the circumstances here." Flint said. "Duke, I know loves her, hell, he waited damn near forever for her and now that he's got Scarlett, I think he's going blow it. I can see myself with Jaye a year ago in him, without the pregnancy, of course."

"Yes, but you wised up. And you two aren't getting married because she's pregnant correct?"

"No, Sir. I knew long before this that I wanted to marry her. Its funny actually. I never saw myself even considering settling down till Alison. Now, I can't see myself without her. I think that's where Duke is, but he's too scared to admit it to her. He's already admitted it to me and Al, but, not to Shana."

"Yeah, well, we have to get them to do one thing or another, before it destroys the morale of this unit." Hawk's thoughts were stopped as he heard a knock on the door. "Enter"

"Sir, I thought you'd like to know Duke and Scarlett just had it out on the obstacle course." Storm said as she walked in. Flint didn't miss the almost imperceptible smile and perusal of the deputy by his commander and wondered if the General was ever going to do something about his interest. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep Alison out the General's business.

"Let me guess, Duke is being overprotective?" Flint beat the General to the observation. "Sir, would you like me to talk to them?"

"No, I think you and Lady Jaye have done what you could, I think its my turn. Besides, you two have a wedding to finish planning." Hawk said. "Storm, have Duke and Scarlett report to

me immediately and start the paperwork to transfer one of them. I don't care which at this point."

"Yes sir." Storm stated before crisply saluting the General and then leaving the room.

"Sir? Are you really planning on transferring one of them?" Flint asked.

"Not if I don't have to. But, maybe the paperwork alone will scare some sense into the two of them." Hawk said, "Of course, I could send the two of them on a survival weekend, alone. Either they'd kill each other, or they'd realize what everyone on this base, including Snake-eyes already know. Those two wouldn't last two days without each other." Hawk said. "Much like Sarah and I and even Lady Jaye and you. I'm a closet romantic, that's the reason I don't enforce the fraternization regulations for my people. You know very few people know that about me. Sarah did and now you do. But, if that information gets out, I transfer you to the Antarctic, baby on the way or not." Hawk smiled.

"Sir, you're secret is safe with me. Mainly because, I'm the same way. Heck, why do you think I majored in English Lit." Flint smiled. "Of course, if that information gets out, I may have to consider some form of retaliation, within regulations of course, Sir."

"Of course." Hawk laughed.

"Speaking of closet romantics, sir. Permission to speak freely." Flint asked.

"I thought we were, Flint." Hawk said.

"Of course, sir. Sir, I realize this is not my place, but, I've, We've all noticed that you seem interested in the Colonel. Well, it wouldn't be breaking any regulations because you're not in the same service, but, have you considered asking her to dinner, sir." Flint tried to broach the subject as carefully as possible. To Hawk, even if the night before hadn't happened, the younger man was just a bit funny with how he was trying to give a 45 year old, widowed brigadier general with two kids romance advice.

"You're correct, its not your place, and to answer your question. Yes, I have thought about it. However, the colonel is a very regulations based, spit and polish officer whom I've grown to respect in the short time she's been here. Besides, the last thing a female officer in her position needs is her commander asking her out for a night on the town. Female officers have to work five times harder than us men to get to the same point. I'm not about to risk her career unless she indicates she wishes to pursue something more than a commander-deputy commander relationship." He remembered the one thing his father used to say. 'discretion is the better part of valor' and he was going to keep last night as quiet as he could and let the troops think that he was merely interested in the colonel and nothing else was going on. Especially if he didn't know where this something was going anyway.

"Yes sir." was all Flint said understandingly, but worried. Worried about what people were thinking about Lady Jaye. He wondered if people thought she got where she is based on their relationship, even though that wasn't the case. He and just about everyone in a command position knew she worked harder than most of the other team members not only because of their relationship, but because she was smaller than most of the team, even the women. She got what she got because of her work, not because of their relationship. Hell, if he had his druthers, he'd keep her back at base sometimes but he knew she was too damn good at her job and they often needed that.

Chapter 16

Less than five minutes after Flint left, Duke and Scarlett stood at attention in Hawk's office. The General hadn't said anything, yet, merely looked over some paperwork on his desk. Duke thought about reminding the General of their presence, but then based on the look on the man's face mad Duke rethink that idea. Instead, they stared straight ahead.

"So, which one of you wants to transfer? Or should I just transfer both of you?" Hawk finally said without looking up.

"Sir?" They said simultaneously.

"Which one of you wants to transfer? Or should I just transfer both of you?" Hawk repeated slowly for dramatic effect as he pulled off the reading glasses he'd just been forced to wear to look at them fully in the eye.

"Sir, why would either of us want to transfer?" Duke asked.

"Well, its clear you two can't work together anymore and although I tend to look the other way when it comes to fraternization and I tend to stay out of my soldiers personal lives, I have to step in when it affects the team. Your juvenile behavior is affecting the team, so, I'm stepping in and flat out stating that if you two don't get your acts together by tonight, I AM TRANSFERRING ONE OR BOTH OF YOU! Do I make myself clear?" Hawk emphasized.

"Yes sir, but may I say that isn't fair. Why are you allowing Flint and Lady Jaye to get married and Beachhead and Cover Girl to date, yet, we're being punished?" Scarlett asked.

"You may not say it isn't fair. And you two are being punished for two reasons. One, you two are constantly at each other's throats and I am sick and tired of getting complaints about you two from the team and two, neither of the other two couples are acting like teenagers. Now, either you two start acting like adults and soldiers in the United States Army or you're off the team. That is my final decision! Dismissed!" Hawk said simply and watched as the two soldiers crisply snapped to attention, saluted, took one step back and performed a near perfect about-face maneuver to leave the room.

A few seconds later, Storm walked in to the private office.  
"Do you think that worked?" She said sitting down in the chair across from him. She'd decided to dress in her flight suit and although the garment wasn't designed to promote anyone's body, Hawk thought the thing did obscene things to hers. Of course, he could be remembering the night before when he'd thoroughly explored that body, learning her likes and dislikes. He had to snap himself out of the lascivious thoughts he was having.

"Damned if I know. But, I do know I'm going to have to make good on my threat if necessary." He responded. "I don't want to lose either of them, but..."  
"We can't have that kind of discord in the unit. It would destroy unit cohesiveness." She finished for him.

"Exactly. Now, granted Lady Jaye and Flint's arguments are legendary, but, they also tend to have it out and then be fine ten minutes later. This has been going on for over a week now." Hawk said. "It would only be fair if I transfer both of them and since, they're not married, that means I have to split them up. I could send Duke to Bragg and Scarlett to Benning. That way, technically, if Duke wants to see his child, he can."

"If Scarlett lets him and if she keeps it." Storm stated simply and watched as Hawk blanched at that thought. "She's not too far along yet for termination, but, she only has about a week left before that option is off the table, plain and simple. And yes, that option has been discussed. Legally, the OB/GYN brought in has to discuss it. Scarlett seemed to be on the fence with it. But, she can also give the child away for adoption, too. But, that requires Duke to give up his parental rights. Something I don't think he'll do." Storm said.

"I just hope those two come to their senses before anything becomes an option." Hawk said. "Its clear they both care about each other, they're just too damned stubborn to admit it." He sighed at the end of that. "On another note, as much as I enjoyed last night and as much as it pains me to even say this. But, I'm not sure we should repeat that."

"I understand. It shouldn't have happened." She said with understanding and a tinge of regret in her voice. "I won't say I didn't enjoy it. I'd be lying. But..."  
"It's not good for your career to be found to be sleeping with the commander. Yeah, I thought about that. Hell, I just told Flint that. I respect you too much to do that to you. Not that you'd ever get any special favors from me over it." Hawk stated.

"Of course not, Sir. I thank you for thinking about my career, Sir." She said, though there seemed to be a tinge of disappointment in his voice . "Now, I have to go get checked out in the skystriker with Ace." She stood to leave. "By the way, Sir. Just so you know, I don't normally sleep with my commanders." She smiled as she left and it was almost his undoing. Boy, did he have a problem on his hands. He knew if he didn't stop this soon, she'd have him hooked. Aww hell, he thought, who was he kidding, he already was hooked on her.

"And I don't usually sleep with my deputy commanders." He mumbled to himself as he put the reading glasses back on and began to read the paperwork in front of him. "Damn, I've got a problem." He said aloud, as he realized he was having trouble concentrating on the paperwork and instead found his mind wandering towards a blonde bombshell of a deputy commander.

Chapter 17

Duke and Scarlett walked out of Hawk's office, both too stunned at the General's suggestion to even think.  
"You don't think he'd really do it, do you?" Scarlett asked with worry in her voice.

"I know he would, the paperwork was sitting on the top of the pile. Both of our paperworks." Duke said simply. "Listen Shana, he's right, we've been acting like teenagers over this. It's not that I want to get married. It's just that..."

"Wait, so you don't want to get married..." Shana said, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Shana, no, it's not that." Duke tried to soothe her, one thing he hated was anytime this strong woman cried. "Let's go outside and talk this over. I hope I can explain this better." She nodded.

They walked to a small secluded spot near a tree and he indicated to her to sit and then sat down next to her, taking her smaller hand in his.

"Shana, it's not that I don't want to get married or if I do. It's just that I never saw myself as ever getting married. I saw myself married to the Army. She was the one constant in my life. And then you came along and well, I fell in love with you almost immediately. God, you are just the most beautiful woman I know and you were with Snake-eyes. How could I have competed with that? Silently, I was ecstatic when you two broke up. I know, that makes me a horrible person. I waited to even so much as ask you out and when you said yes...Well, I can't even explain how happy I was. Then to be told you're having my baby, it's overwhelming. Aw hell, Shana, the simple fact is, I love you and I am terrified that you don't love me back. I'm so scared that you're gonna go back to Snake-eyes at any time. That I'm just a fling, I don't want that. I want to be yours, I want our baby to be ours." He hung his head down and shook it. "That's why I've been pressuring you. I want to make sure I never lose you and that's wrong. I know it is. 'Course it took Dash and Alison to make me see that. Damn them, sometimes, they are too wise for their own good." He smiled at that. "Shana, the simple fact is, yes, I want to marry you because of the baby, but not only because of the baby. I want to marry you because I love you, always have, always will." He said simply and he feared the worst as soon as he saw her tears rolling down her face. He reached up with one thumb and gently wiped away her tears.

"Duke, I do love you. I just don't want to get married because I'm pregnant by some weird coincidence." Scarlett cried. "Oh god, listen to me, I sound like one of those women who will cry at the drop of a hat."

"It's okay. I talked to Doc, he says that's normal and as for the weird coincidence, the medical staff think this may have been a cobra plot. Though they don't think the intended result was to get you pregnant. They think it was to hypnotize you or something. But, I still think it's the greatest thing that happened. Even if right now, we don't see it like that." Duke said.

"Oh my god, I have to get sick." She bolted up and ran over to the side and vomited. Duke calmly walked over and held her hair back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"It's alright. That's normal too. At least according to the books Flint's been reading." He laughed understandingly. "Hey, why don't we think about this and if we decide to get married, we will, if not, then, all I ask is, let me be a part of the child's life."

"How could you think I wouldn't let you? Duke, you'd make a great father." Scarlett said. "Beachhead, I'd question. Flint, sometimes too. But, you ? Never a question."

"Oh, I don't know I think Beachhead and Flint would make great fathers. Shipwreck, on the other hand..." They laughed as she was encircled by his arms and he kissed her on the top of her head.

"DUKE!" She screamed.

"What, I'm right here!"

"Cobra Rattlers! Over there!" She pulled away and pointed to the sky.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" With that they ran as fast as they could for the inside of the post. Suddenly, Scarlett felt herself being slammed into the ground, Duke was atop her protectively covering her. Just as soon as she felt him push her to the ground, several shots from the approaching rattler sliced through the ground on either side of them. As soon as the aircraft passed over, Duke yanked her to her feet and pulled them towards the safety of a small alcove formed by the architecture of the building.

Just then, one lone skystriker streaked downward from the blue sky lining up on the attacking aircraft. Within seconds, as the diving aircraft fired, the rattler exploded in a fireball and the skystriker pulled up hard with a turn, close enough to the ground to almost dig a wing tip into the soil. Miraculously, the aircraft missed both the ground and the people on it. As the friendly aircraft pulled up and turned, a second and third rattler turned towards it hoping to get it while it was in the turn, but the aircraft literally turned in between the two enemy craft and managed to perform a near vertical climb out of the rattler's range. Before completing an inverted loop to take out the last two offensive aircraft. The attack itself lasted no more than two to four minutes, yet, it felt like hours at least to those on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Duke asked, concern tinging his voice and filling his eyes as he ran his blue eyes over her entire being, lingering just a moment longer on her abdomen.

"Yes, thanks to you. You know, you don't have to protect me." Scarlett said simply in response.

"I know, but you know what my file says..." The concern in his voice turned to humor in a split-second.  
"I know, 'Man of Action' of that I can definitely attest." She smiled up at him. "But, still, you don't have to protect me because of the baby, you know."

"I know, but, that's not why I did it. That rattler was about cut you in half. And, I'm not about to let that happen to you, baby or no baby." He smiled down at her one more time before kissing her.

"You know, I think Ace outdid himself on that attack. I think we should go say thank you." Scarlett said breathlessly.

"I think so too. Although, I think I'd rather stay here and kiss a beautiful, fiery pregnant redhead." Duke smilled.

They walked over to the airfield, reaching it in time to see the skystriker taxi up to its parking spot on the airfield ramp.

"Ace, ole buddy, that was one helluva fight. I take back all I said about you costing the taxpayers too much money!" Duke yelled up.

"Thanks Duke. Only one problem, I wasn't the one flying this thing. She was." Ace climbed down from the cockpit and jabbed his thumb in the direction of the pilot exiting the aircraft. Duke's eyes widened as he watched the pilot remove their helmet and reveal that it was Storm who'd been flying the aircraft. "For a cargo pilot, she did better than I could." Ace said simply. "Good job, Storm." He walked away at that.

Chapter 18

The remaining rattlers turned tail and ran, Wild Weasel in the lead. Halfway back to the awaiting forward base Cobra had set up, he radioed back that his mission had ended in the loss of three rattlers and not capturing the target they were sent to acquire. This clearly didn't make Cobra Commander very happy, but, at that moment with his ship limping home itself from some of the damage inflicted by the Joe pilot, Wild Weasel didn't care. He did care about finding out who the new pilot was, clearly they were worthy adversaries and it clearly wasn't Ace, Wild Bill, Slipstream or even Flint piloting that ship. He knew their flight styles and this pilot had more guts than all of the Joes put together. Never would any of them have tried to pull that climbing turn so close to the ground. That would be too dangerous in their opinion. No, this Joe had guts and lots of them, either that, or he was not as bright as the rest of them.

Back at the Cobra base, the commander stormed throughout the control room.

"How the hell could that squadron have missed getting that woman? It should've been an easy pick-up. I employ idiots, idiots, I tell you! We need that damned woman! Destro!"

"Yes Commander." The steel masked man answered.

"You find a way to get me that woman! NOW!"

"Yes commander." Destro responded trying to hide his current disdain for the commander's latest plot to destroy their enemy in a vain attempt to rule the world. Destro knew the commander was demented, but, he was a good customer and right then, a good customer was what he needed.

"She must be captured! She is the only person with the intelligence to carry out our plan." Cobra Commander yelled.

"And just how do you plan on getting her to cooperate, commander? She is a career military officer." Destro added.

"We will drug her. Like we did the other Joe women!" Cobra Commander pointed out. "Maybe this time, we can find out how well that hypnotic drug works, since we couldn't capture any of the other women."

"Yes, another area Zartan has failed." Destro mused.

"Gloat if you must, but at least Zartan will do as I ask."

"And as you pay, my dear commander. Or do you forget he hires himself out to the highest bidder. I daresay that if GI Joe were to pay him a pretty penny, he'd sell you out." Destro stated.

"Destro, forget such nonsense and find out why the Joe women are not under our command any longer!" Cobra commander dropped the Zartan subject and set forth his newest directive.

Chapter 19

From his vantage point in the control room, Hawk watched as the battle unfolded like something straight out of Hollywood. Watching the drama unfold, Hawk knew it wasn't Ace flying that aircraft. While Ace might be a bit of a risk-taker, he wasn't crazy enough to try a turn that close to the ground. He wasn't sure if those watching in the control room with him knew who was actually piloting that aircraft, but, right then and there, he didn't care. Silently, he both cursed Cristianne for her adventurousness and prayed she would pull out as soon as possible and he admired her for her ability to pilot that craft. He also realized that he was probably fooling himself into thinking he could distance himself from her and from them. For the first time since Sarah, his heart was in his chest knowing she was in danger. Trying not to show his worry was a feat in and of itself. He wasn't sure if he had succeeded. The sideways glance he just received from Lady Jaye gave him the answer. As soon as the battle was over and the jet was safely on the ground, Hawk left the room and headed straight for the airfield. Lady Jaye followed him.

"You know Sergeant, for a covert operative you need some work on your following skills." Hawk said without stopping and without looking back.

"Sir, I wasn't exactly trying to be secretive." She responded. "I have a few questions for you though Sir."

"Yes, Sergeant?" He tried to hide his impatience at being held back from both throttling a Lieutenant Colonel and then kissing the woman senseless. On one hand, Hawk should be glad for the distraction, he knew he should be distancing himself from his deputy, it wasn't good for her career to become involved with her commander, but at the same time, he realized after last night, he couldn't go back to being just her commander. He wanted more and silently, he hoped he didn't mess things up this morning with his 'discussion'.

"Sir, I was wondering, hoping really, that you would be willing to give me away at the wedding next week?" Lady Jaye asked straight out.

"What about your father? Isn't he going to be here?" Hawk was surprised at the request, though not disappointed with it.

"I don't know, sir. My family is still none too happy with my choice in career, let alone my choice in husband. As far as my family is concerned, if the man isn't from an old rich family in New England, he might as well be a redneck, hillbilly from nowhere. To them, it doesn't matter that Dash has been to Oxford or that his family is almost as well-to-do as mine. And to be honest, sir, you've been more of a father to us than my own has."

"Well, young lady, I'd be honored." He smiled. "You said you had questions? What else is on your mind?"

"Well, sir, this is going to be a bit delicate, but, have you thought about asking the colonel out?" She did it, knowing right there she'd broken her word to Flint. But, after watching her commander in the control room a few minutes before, she decided she couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Sergeant, can I ask why everyone is so suddenly interested in my love life?" Hawk was starting to become annoyed with this sudden interest.

"Sir, I guess its just because, well, lately you've seemed a bit, well not yourself. Its been five years sir, I'm sure your wife would have expected you to move on at some point and with all due respect sir, we've all noticed that Colonel Milliken is a very attractive woman and that you've clearly noticed, Sir." Lady Jaye said

"It is a bit hard not to notice that fact, Sergeant. But, that does not mean I should ask the woman out on a date. There are several good reasons for me not to ask her out. First, as her commander, it would violate a multitude of regulations. Second, dating the commander as a deputy commander could ruin her credibility as an officer, she is a fine officer and she deserves to be seen as an officer, not as the Commander's girlfriend. As I already told Flint, its hard enough for a female officer to get to her rank without anyone assuming she did so by sleeping her way up there, I am not going to add fuel to that fire and third, I'm not sure if I am ready. I loved my wife, I still love my wife. End of discussion." With that, he walked away from Lady Jaye hoping that she and Flint would cease their matchmaking activities. Hell, yes, he'd thought about it, a little too much since he'd spied the woman at the lunch table in the officer's club almost a month ago. The day he silently hoped she wasn't the new deputy commander and being both disappointed and happy at the discovery that she was. Disappointed because he knew he couldn't ask her out, happy because she would be nearby. Hell, he'd already broken his word to the woman that he would not be one of those officers that saw her as anything more than an officer. In fact, he'd already done something about the attraction and it sure as hell hadn't subsided since last night. In fact, it had only gotten worse.

With that short discussion, he decided to alter his course from the airfield to his office. He had to do exactly what he told her he was going to do. Distance himself from her, from his desire for her. He wondered if he was fighting a losing battle.

Lady Jaye stared after her commander. Two things flew through her mind. First, just how interested was her commander in the deputy commander and second, did anyone think that she got her jobs in the team because she was marrying Flint? She decided she needed to find out the answer to both. Not that she would not marry Flint if anyone thought she received special favors because of their relationship, she knew she didn't. She knew she often had to fight him on being allowed to go on some of their missions. In fact, though many may not have realized it, that's what most of their fights were about anyway. She knew it was going to be harder now that they were about to have a baby, but, now even she wasn't sure she wanted to put herself in danger with a child on the way.

Chapter 20

Hawk made it about halfway to his office when he ran into his deputy commander. Looking into her eyes, he wondered just how adventurous and reckless the woman really was. He saw a combination of steely reserve mixed with fear. He didn't like seeing either in her, especially the fear.

"Colonel, can I see you in my office?" He tried not to sound as worried as he was right at that moment. Although, anyone under his command would know that he would worry about her. He worried about every one of those under his command. His deputy would be no different, would she?

"Yes sir." As she answered, he swore he heard a bit of a quiver in her voice. She followed him into the sanctuary of his office. She stood with her back to him as he closed the door. When she heard the door close, her squared off shoulders drooped.

"Christianne? Are you alright?"

"Yes sir!" She resquared her shoulders, trying to sound strong.

"Why do I not believe you right now?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure what you mean, sir." She tried to sound as nonchalant as she could but knew there was no way he could miss the shakiness that still existed from that flight.

"Then look at me and tell me there's nothing wrong. About face Colonel." She hesitated but she complied and what he saw nearly broke his heart. Her brown eyes twinkled with unshed tears and were filled with a fear he'd never seen in anyone.

"There's nothing wrong sir." She tilted her chin in steely reserve and defiance, unfortunately, the tears started to flow.

"Hmm hmm, how come I don't believe you." He walked over to her and put a rooked index finger under that uptilted chin and looked down into her eyes. "Let me guess, that was the first time you've been in an air battle? You're normally a cargo pilot, correct?" He already knew the answer to that

"Yes sir. I'm sorry, I should be stronger than this. I'll have my resignation on your desk in the morning. I'm clearly not ready for a command like this." She turned her eyes down towards the floor.

"Nonsense! Let me tell you something, the first time someone fired real bullets my way in Nam as a green second lieutenant, I nearly wet my pants and my platoon sergeant had to take over the firing orders. So, if being shot at for the first time didn't bother you, then I would expect your resignation along with a psychiatric review." He looked at her with concerned eyes. "Hell, you made my heart skip a few beats with how you flew that aircraft and let me tell you lady, that was one helluva good job handling that aircraft. I thought for certain you were gonna put it in the ground, not put four of theirs in the ground. I don't want your resignation. I want that fighter I just saw up there, and its okay to fall apart down here. Most of us do, we just show it in different ways."

"With all due respect, you said it earlier, a woman has to fight ten times harder than a man, which means we have to be ten times more strong than you do. And just between us, I thought I was going to plow that wing into the ground myself. I got out of it because of sheer dumb luck."

"Listen to me, not one person here is going to judge you on whether you can do a job ten times better than a man. In this unit, we're all equal. Male or Female, Dog or Cat. We don't care what gender you are, we care about how well you do your job and so far, I haven't seen anything to change my mind about having you as my deputy commander." He kept his eyes on hers.

"Even after last night? That had to have been one of the dumbest things I ever did, sir. Here I am trying to make a name for myself honestly, and I go and just about beg my commander to sleep with me. What the hell does that say about me?" Now the tears came.

"What happened last night has no, I repeat, no bearing on how you do your job here. I will tell you right now, I do not judge my female officers by how they do in my bed. I wasn't lying when I said I haven't even thought of another woman since I married my wife. That includes after she died. As far as I'm concerned, you are on equal footing with any person on this team, regardless of any personal involvement we may have. And believe me when I say I've been kicking myself for last night as well. I put you in a position you shouldn't have been in. But, I don't base my promotion decisions or fitness reports on how well you perform in my bed. I respect you too much to make you think I would use you like that. You are a fine officer, one that will go far in the Air Force on your own merit!" He stated simply. "I won't tell you that I don't want to continue what we started last night. I do, but it will be on your terms, not mine. Is that understood and as far as I'm concerned if no one knows about it, that is even better. Not for my sake, but for yours." He could see the look on her face that appeared to be just shy of being the one that said 'are you embarrassed by me?'. "I said what I said to protect you, not because I don't want anything between us. I'd be lying if I said that."

"Sir, I uh..." She didn't know what to say to that.

"Don't say anything. You don't need to. As I said, you control what happens personally between us. But, not professionally." He threw in with a smile. "And professionally, that stunt I saw out there just earned you a recommendation for a commendation. Personally, don't ever do that to me again, lady!"

"Yes, sir. Thank you." She leaned into him for a hug. "I will try not to disappoint you, but what would you say if I said that I agree to continuing what we started last night. I just want to make sure that I don't get any special favors from you for it, I don't want to get anywhere in any service on my back. I want to work for my positions." That last statement caused a raised eyebrow from her commander. "That did not come out right." She smiled.

"No, it didn't, but I know what you meant by it and I can tell you not one woman here has ever gotten anywhere in this unit by what 'position' they got into." He smiled back. "As I said, anything personal is up to you."

"Well then, thank you sir, Clay, for your understanding and for being here. Now, personally, can I ask for a kiss?" She looked up at him.

"Most definitely, Colonel." With that, he leaned his head down and gave her a simple kiss just before a knock on the door broke the two apart.

"Yes?" He called out.

"General, Cobra Commander wants to talk to you." Breaker called out.

"Thank you, I'll be right there." Hawk answered. "We will talk about this later, Colonel, now, lets go introduce you to Cobra Commander in all his glory." With that, he headed back towards the control room.

Chapter 21

Inside the control room, Hawk stood steadfast with Storm standing next to him, her face impassive and eyes full of the fire he saw the first day as they waited for the silver masked figure to explain his current plan for annoying not only the Joe team, but the rest of the world in the process.

"Commander, will you just get on with whatever it is you want!" Hawk said simply and with annoyance.

"But, General, I am getting to it. Quite simply, I want the woman standing next to you!" All those in attendance in the room just stared at the commander as though he had just lost his mind. Storm just stood there wide-eyed and in complete shock. This may not have been the first time she'd even heard of this group but it was the first time she had ever seen this man and here he was demanding she be turned over to him. Her face suddenly became devoid of any color. Without thinking, Breaker hit the mute switch on the console so that the commander couldn't hear what was about to be said. Hawk, not missing the move, took Storm by the elbow and turned her away from the console to find out what was going on.

"Why the hell would Cobra Commander want you? Is there something you're not telling us?"

"I...I...I have no idea. I've never seen that man in my entire life. Hell, he gives me the creeps. I can't think of one single reason why he'd even know who I was, let alone want me." She stammered out. Looking in her eyes filled with confusion and fear, he easily believed her, hoping he wasn't wrong to do so.

"Alright, lets find out what he wants with you and then you and I will talk. Is that clear, Colonel?" And they both turned to face the monitor where Cobra Commander was waiting impatiently.

A small amount of relief surged through her body and mind with the hope that her career and her life hadn't just gone up in smoke for reasons unknown to her. She knew the penalty for treason under the Uniform Code Of Military Justice could be death.

Hawk nodded to Breaker as his signal to turn the audio back on.

"Commander, What do you want with the Colonel? She's of no use to you." He tried to play off that Storm was nothing more than a simple officer.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. She has what I want and what I need. You have 24 hours to turn her over to me or I will start bombing cities one by one!" With that, Cobra Commander dropped the feed in.

"What exactly is he talking about? What do you have that he needs?" Hawk asked.

"I don't know. You can look through everything I have, I don't have a thing he wants or needs. At least I don't think so." She said. From the look on Hawk's face, she wondered if he believed her. Right now, she wasn't sure she believed herself and she knew that she didn't know what the masked man was looking for. "All I ever did for the Air Force was fly, work on designing weather detection systems or provide weather reports for combat troops." Her voice lowered almost to a whisper as something hit her. "Breaker, is there a way you can replay that tape?"

"Yes Ma'am, but why?"  
"Yes, why?" Hawk asked.

"I thought I saw something. I don't know yet, and when all of this was happening, I was just too dumbfounded and stupefied to realize it, but it looked like I saw someone in the Commander's mask. Someone I hoped I'd never see again, not after I was transferred here, anyway."

"Very well, play it back Breaker."

As Breaker played back the tape, Storm watched the screen and Hawk watched her. Her face was impassive for the most part, but a determined interest filled her eyes. It was as if she was trying to prove something, not to him, which right then she needed to do, but to herself.

"There! Stop!" She pointed to the reflection of a man in Cobra Commander's mask. "It looks like Colonel McCord."

"Who?" Hawk and Breaker both said simultaneously.

"Sir, that looks like my previous commander, Colonel Frank McCord."

"Why would your previous commander be involved with Cobra?"

"That is a very good question. Sir, can we talk privately?" Storm asked.

"Yes, I think that would be a very good idea." Hawk grabbed her elbow and ushered her out of the control room and right down to her quarters.

"Now, why would your previous commander be involved with Cobra and exactly why do you think its him in the first place?"

" I don't know why he would be involved with Cobra, but as to why I think its him, simple, I know him. I wish I didn't but, I do. Well, you know that its not my style to sleep with my commanders and hell, I resisted you as long as I could. But, honestly, I knew that was a losing battle when you walked into the O-club and my first thought was 'god I hope that's not my new commander.' was one of the reasons for that attitude, besides the obvious one of it being detrimental to my career was Frank McCord. You don't know how happy I was to be transferred away from his squadron. He hit on me every single day I was assigned there and one time, he even attempted to..." Her voice cracked when she reached that point.

"Christianne, tell me." At first, he wasn't sure he could believe her, but, something in his head said no one could be that good an actress. Not even Lady Jaye and she was one of the best he knew. He reached over to take her hand.

"God, I can't! Don't take this the wrong way, what if you don't believe me either. I went to our S.P.s and they just ignored it." Now tears were flowing freely from her eyes.

"Christianne, tell me." He repeated.

"He attempted to rape me. I was able to get away, but not before he got most of my clothes ripped off. The only way I could get away was because he couldn't..." Her voice trailed off, she didn't have to finish, he knew exactly what she was trying to say. Right at that moment, he knew this was not a lie. No woman could look the way she did right then and no woman lying would have such a problem finishing the description.

He wanted to kill the bastard, but, he knew he couldn't. So, instead he put his arm around her and just held her as she cried. He had a feeling she'd never really done that and she certainly never got her day in court.

"I asked for a transfer that same day! Obviously, McCord tried to block it. I have no idea how I got transferred, but, I was so happy to not only be transferred but to be transferred to a unit that is so top secret, no one knows who's assigned here. Hell, I didn't even know it existed. If I had gotten transferred anywhere else in the Air Force..."

"He would have found you. So, the million dollar questions are, how did they find you here and why does Cobra want you in first place?"

"I don't know. I mean, the only things I did for the Air Force were to predict the weather and to design new weather prediction systems. That's one of the things I did for my doctorate. But, that stuff is not useful except to meteorologists." She pulled slightly out of his arms to look at him and to tuck her legs in under her on the couch.

"That could be what they want from you. Cobra's been known to try to control the weather." Hawk responded. "But, that still doesn't answer how they found you. Even McCord wouldn't have the clearance needed to get the names of all the Joes. Have you spoken or written anyone since you've been here?"

"Well, my parents, but, I never told them where I was transferred to. All I told them was I was being transferred to Wright-Patterson Air Force Base. They don't know what unit I'm with. My dad is an Army Major General and I told him the unit was working on a top secret project, not that the unit was top secret. He would know not to ask any questions."

"Wait, your father is Major General Robert Miliken?" He looked at her incredulously. Robert had been one of his instructors at West Point and Hawk suddenly looked at her with new eyes. He remembered Robert "TNT" Miliken had a daughter, a teen age daughter, at the time he was a fourth classmen at the point. He also remembered that even at 14, Miliken's daughter had put Cover Girl to shame. Because of her age at the time, Hawk hadn't given her a second look, besides, he had been dating Sarah Northland since they had met at a West Point dance and he had already put the ring on her finger. She had been attending a nearby women's college . Hawk had been so sure that Sarah was his one and only the second he'd met her. No other woman ever filled his mind, until Christianne Miliken walked into his life, well, walked into his life again.

"Yes, I thought you knew that, why? You don't think they'd want me to get to my father, do you"

"They might be after your father, but, I'm betting if McCord's there, he's after you. Besides, Cobra is into doing the oddest things about nature. "

"I still can't figure out why McCord went over to Cobra's side? Come to think of it, I can't figure out why he's so bent on me anyway?"

"Why McCord went to Cobra, that's a good question. But why he'd be bent on you as you so eloquently put it, that's easy. Have ever taken a good look at yourself?"

"Not really, why?"

"Because sweetheart, you are absolutely stunning! You've met Cover Girl, right?" She nodded her acknowledgment. "Well, before she joined the Army, she was a model and you put her to shame!"

"Great, so you only like me for my looks?"

He laughed at that.  
"No. Though having a gorgeous blonde on my arm wouldn't do any damage to my reputation." He laughed. "No, I actually like you for your mind and your spirit and your fire."" He cupped her head in his hands just before his lips met hers. "You remind me a lot of Sarah. Before you say anything about that, that's a compliment. I never thought I'd ever meet another woman like her." He leaned down and kissed her one more time. Her hands reached up between them and began to unbutton his shirt as his hands did the same to hers. Simultaneously, they pushed each other's shirts off and Hawk began trailing feather-light kisses down her neck. Slowly, gently, he pushed her down on the couch and within minutes they were both unclothed and he entered her. They reached the pinnacle of ecstasy together and he gathered her in his arms afterwards.

"Okay, well, that wasn't how I expected to discuss this little problem." He smiled down at her as she lay her head on his chest, curled up against him on the couch and he combed his fingers through her silken hair. "Let me ask you a question, do you have any of your projects when you were working at your last base?"

"Yes, why? I was working on an early warning system to be implemented at Tinker, my last station. Being in Oklahoma, they have threats of tornadoes every year. My plan was to see if we could identify something in thunderstorms that could be used to identify potential tornadic activity. I have the plans for the first generation of radar that could do that, its on my desk over there. I work on it every chance I get."

"Okay. Lets think this through, if Cobra could control tornadoes, then they..."

"Could cause damage just about anywhere a thunderstorm could occur, which is anywhere on Earth. The question is, how would they know I was working on it. McCord didn't even know it, all he knew was I was working on an early warning radar system. It could've been for anything."

"Maybe he didn't know exactly what you were working on, but, he could have either guessed or Cobra just talked him into trying to deliver you. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless he went to them with a plan to get you and he's using your expertise to entice them."

"That could be it, but, my area of expertise was more along designing weather prediction systems, not early warning radar. In fact, in my doctorate, I didn't even use radar. I used atmospheric dynamic equations and raw data. I was just starting to work with radar at Tinker and I never told a soul. The only way he could've found out was by being in my quarters. He always hit on me in my office." She speculated and then shivered as though someone had just turned the room temperature to ice. "Oh my god! What if he entered my quarters. He could've completed his attack,if I'd..." Fear swept through her and Clay could feel it.

"Well, he can't get in here. So, you're safe here." Now he really wanted to kill the man. He tried to control his anger towards the traitorous, sick man by holding on to her. "I think we need to get dressed and go see if we can find a way to get this man, legally. Before I do it illegally." With that he dropped a chaste kiss to the top of her head as she nodded.

"We probably need to take a shower, otherwise, I'm pretty sure that somehow people will figure out what we were doing in here. "

"Yeah, you're right." He knew his team would start questioning if they didn't make an appearance soon and looking as they did when they left the control room. "I'd rather stay here, but, we do need to find out as much as we can about this man." He ground out the word 'man'.

Twenty minutes later, they were caught leaving her quarters by of all people, Flint, who just raised an eyebrow at his commander and smiled his crooked smile. A quick terse look from his commander dropped the eyebrow and the smile faded immediately.

"Flint, I need you to find out everything you can on a Colonel Frank McCord, USAF and then look into the SP reports at Tinker AFB to see if there is any report of an attempted assault on a then Major Christianne Miliken on or about, what was that date again, Colonel?" Hawk's tone was all business making Flint question his original thoughts.

"April 12th, Sir."

"Yes, Sir, Ma'am." Flint walked away questioning what he thought he saw. But at the same, he couldn't be completely wrong. There was definitely something there.

Chapter 22

Cover Girl looked at the orders and cursed silently. Normally, she wouldn't mind going to Fort Eustis, seeing as how it was home to the Army's transportation command, but, this wasn't going to be a short trip. She, Beachhead and Clutch were being sent to Fort Eustis then to Fort Jackson in South Carolina and back all to have a truck re-fitted with an engine that, in her mind was going to be useless. And all of this was taking place on her birthday of all weeks! Well, the good part was, she was being sent with Beach and she didn't mind that at all. Lately, they've been spending more time with each other and she was beginning to like him even more every day. It turns out beneath that gruff, ignorant sounding southern boy lay an extremely intelligent, well-read, articulate southern gentleman that knew exactly how to treat a lady. Now, if only she could convince him their relationship didn't have to go at a snail's pace, she'd be happy.

"Duke, there's got to be someone else you can send. I had plans this weekend." Beachhead pleaded with Duke over the orders.

"What kind of plans?" Flint asked, smirking because he had some idea what the plans entailed. Beachhead had already asked for the keys to the shed and he'd overheard Beachhead ordering flowers from 1-800-getrose. But the question elicited a dirty look from the Sergeant Major.

"Beach, we've got no one else right now. We have to send a member of the command staff. Hawk is obviously out, I'm scheduled to do my quals on the skystrikers on the Flagg and I've already put them off too long, and Flint's busy on a project for Hawk. You're it." Duke explained. Beachhead had his own thoughts about what 'project for Hawk' he was doing and it had more to do with getting ready for a wedding in two weeks.

"Fine, but I get to choose my team!" Beachhead conceded and Duke agreed knowing full well Cover Girl was going to be one of the team, and that had been decided before Beachhead had said anything. Both Duke and Flint knew of the Sergeant Major's interest in the model, but they also knew she was one of the best mechanics on the team, if anyone would know if this engine would work, it would be her. Besides, both the senior commanders hoped that Beachhead would get off is proverbial high horse and just get on with it. They knew he felt something for the model and they knew the feelings were reciprocated. Now all they had to do was get the two to finally say something to each other.

"Think this is going to work?" Duke asked Flint who was leaning against the wall, his arms across his chest.

"Who knows? With his dense head, I'm almost doubting it. Hell, Conrad, this could work against us. " Flint said.

"I know. I know. But, damn it, this is absolutely ridiculous. We both know he's the one stopping this and all because of a regulation that doesn't even apply to him." Duke said.

"So, how are things going with Scarlett?"

"Better. We've come to an understanding. I don't push the marriage issue and we work on figuring out just what we want. At least, if we decide not to get married, I still get to see my child. She said she's not leaving me out of it. And neither of us gets transferred...yet."

"Well, at least that's a plus. So, have you figured out if you want to get married to her."

"I don't know, Dash. I know I love her and I have for a long time, but, I'm still not sure I'm ready for marriage. Hell, I'm not even ready for this kid." Duke said shaking his head.

"Hey, I know I'm not ready for a kid. But, I'm happy as hell. Granted, its a bit sooner than I expected, but, its still a great feeling, knowing you're going to be a father." Flint acknowledged.

"Yeah, that it is. Terrifying. I think I'd rather face a thousand Cobra vipers and Battle Android Troopers than one tiny baby!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Flint laughed. "Oh well, I need to get back to finding out everything I can about this Colonel McCord and an assault on Storm and then I have to get back to a pregnant fiancee'"

"Assault, when did this happen?" Duke said worriedly.

"April 12. The M.P.s5 at Tinker AFB admit to the report, but can you believe a woman comes into their office half naked saying her commander attacked her and they did absolutely nothing about it. Now, I have to figure out who dropped the ball on this one and then report to Hawk. I'm pretty sure he's not going to be happy, and not just because I caught them coming out of her quarters. His hair was slightly wet too." Flint's crooked smile was back.

"You're kidding me. His hair was wet, well I'll be. Guess he's human after all."

"After all that, all you got out of it was that Hawk may have gotten laid. Jesus Duke, I think this baby's gotten to you and you're not even carrying the kid." Flint shook his head.

"What? I think its nice to know the man isn't a damned saint or priest."

"I would think the desire to know why Cobra Commander and her former commander are in cahoots with one another and why Cobra Commander demanded Storm be handed over to them would outweigh your desire to see whether Hawk is getting some damned action!" With that, Flint walked out of the first sergeant's office.

_Cover Girl's Quarters._

Five days alone with Beachhead had Cover Girl worried but excited at the same time. Granted, Clutch was going along, but that was only for the trip out. She was to be left alone with Beachhead on the drive back. She wondered how this was going to play out as she packed her bag for the trip. She was lost in her thoughts when Lady Jaye walked in.

"Is that all you're going to take, your uniforms?" Cover Girl was drawn out of her thoughts by Lady Jaye's voice.

"Well, Duke and Flint said this is a simple transfer of a truck. I'm stuck with Clutch and Beach at the same time."

"Yeah, but that's only for the first 2 days, then its just you and Beach...Make the most of the time. Take something sexy, something nice to wear for dinner, etc." Jaye said. "If you need something, I've got some stuff that will fit you. I'm obviously not going to be wearing it for a few months."

"I have stuff."

"Yeah, but most of it now is tomboyish. Face it, you dropped the glamor stuff as soon as you said 'so help me god'."

"Well, not all of it. I still have some stuff I kept from that time." Cover Girl said. "You really think I should take some of that stuff? What if Clutch sees it? He's the last one I want to see some of that stuff."

"So hide it under your uniforms,which you're going to have to take anyway. Do you want me to show you how to hide clothes you're not supposed to have?" Lady Jaye winked.

The first leg of the trip for Cover Girl, Beachhead and Clutch was uneventful, but then it was spent in the cargo hold of a C-141 cargo plane carrying the two truck that were to be fitted with the new engines at Ft. Eustis, Virginia. The plane was being piloted by Storm with Flint in the right seat. Though Hawk wasn't thrilled that Storm was to pilot the aircraft, he had to concede. Despite the threats made by Cobra against the Colonel, She was the only qualified C-141 pilot they had and quite arguably the best person for the job. There were thunderstorms forecast for most of the flight and a hurricane off the coast of Virginia, not far from Langley AFB. Flint was sent as muscle just in case.

Taking a sideways glance at the colonel, Flint could understand why Hawk was in love with the woman. And Flint knew the General was in love. It was the little things Hawk was doing for the woman, like looking at her when she wasn't looking, gently guiding her out of rooms, his hand on the small of her back. Hawk was trying to be inconspicuous, but, neither were really succeeding. Flint wanted to tell Hawk it was alright if he and the deputy were having an affair. In fact, everyone was actually happy the man finally found someone. So what if she happened to be the second in command.

Now, if Beachhead would get off his rear and just recognize that he's got it bad for the model.

"Is there a problem, Warrant Officer?" Storm caught Flint staring at her.

"No, Ma'am, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"The General, Ma'am. He seems happier since you've been here. As a deputy commander, that is." He threw in the last to try and ease the colonel's worries. Flint had a feeling Storm was one of the women officers that worried about her reputation. Not that she need to. No one in this unit would talk or care if she dated the General. Hell, half the unit was dating someone in the unit.

"How do you mean, Warrant Officer?" Storm was worried that her relationship with the General had come to light.

"Permission to speak freely." He waited for the nod. "Ma'am, all of the senior staff are aware of your...ah...relationship. Wait, Ma'am..." He could see her about to speak. "And well, Ma'am, we're all happy about it. Hell, my fiancee's been trying to figure out how to fix the General and you up. Duke and I have both suggested it to the General. He vehemently argued against it, he was worried about your reputation. But, we've all noticed a difference in the General in the past few weeks. He's the best commander any of us have ever had, you're running a close second, by the way, Hawk's been, well, a bit, dare I say, melancholy and stoic for years. Now, he's smiling, happy and actually a better C.O. than before. I didn't quite realize what he had meant when he told me Lady Jaye was good for my command style until now. Ma'am, you're good for him and vice versa.

"Thank you." was her simple response and turned back to flying the aircraft her face was blushed. Whether the rise in color was anger or embarrassment, Flint couldn't tell.

"Ma'am, none of us think any less of you for it. Granted, were all angry you were being transferred here at first. Now, we think you're doing a good job on your own merit. This unit doesn't care what you do on your own time."

Back in the cargo hold, Clutch was snoring loud enough to drown out the noise of the engines. Unlike commercial airliners, there wasn't much sound proofing in the aircraft so the engine noise could be deafening at times. The perfect time to try to get Beach to step outside the lines for a change, Cover Girl thought. She unbuckled the seatbelt strapping her into the fabric cargo seat and stretched. From his seat next to her Beachhead eyed the former model thought how she looked better now than the pictures he'd found of her. His mouth went a little dry as he watched the fabric of her shirt stretch across her chest.

"Beach, can we talk?"

"Talk" was his single word answer, he didn't trust himself to say much more without his voice cracking.

"Privately." She nodded her head towards a corner of the aircraft. Reluctantly, he stood and walked towards her and where she nodded. It was a private part of the craft hidden behind the truck.

"Lets join the mile high club." She suggested when they got behind the truck and she pushed him against the truck, kissing him, after she yanked the balaclava off his head. "I love it. When you take this thing off. You have the greatest hair."

"Barbie doll, I don't think this is a good idea." He said between kisses.

"Live a little, you need to loosen up and from what I can tell its a long time coming." Her hands roamed up and down the length of his body landing just below belt.

"Courtney, we can't do this here."

"Why not? No one will hear or see us. Come on, its about time." She pulled his shirt from his pants from his pants pushing her hands up his chest between kisses. "I really need you and want you."

"We ain't got nothing to you know."

"Taken care of." She pulled a small foil packet from her pocket. "Now, come on. I'm tired of waiting. Show me what a ranger can do. Or are you too much of a prude."

"I ain't a prude. I just don't want to get caught." He said simply .

"We won't get caught. No one can hear us and if we actually get in the truck, we will fulfill at least two of my fantasies. Well, three if you count having a bad ass ranger at my mercy for a while." She winked suggestively as she reached for his belt. One of his eyebrows raised questioningly. "Well, actually, there's only one bad ass ranger I want at my mercy and I want his ass too." She reached around and grabbed his ass.

"Girl, you are gonna kill me." He reached around and pulled her hands off his cheeks. "Its not that I don't want to, God knows I want to. But, not in a truck in the cargo hold of a plane."

Just at the moment, the plane made the decision for them, the aircraft jolted suddenly sending Cover Girl and Beachhead tumbling into the back of the truck. He landed atop her, one of his hands cupping her breast, fingers landing inside the open buttons of her shirt. The fingers felt a combination of lace and silk and it was nearly his undoing. In fact, most thoughts of denying her and himself just flew out of his mind faster than a skystriker at mach 3.

"Damn woman, what do you have on under this thing?" He managed to grind out.

"Why don't you unwrap it and find out?" She said suggestively, hoping he'd take the hint and just finally go for it. She already knew she was in love with him, had been for a while and she knew he wanted her, she just had to get him over this crazy regulation hang-up he had.

The creamy soft globe in his hand made him rethink those regulations and he decided to walk on the wild side for once as he opened the buttons slowly, unwrapping the woman as though she were a christmas gift he'd waited a long time for and as though if he didn't take his time, he'd never get the chance again. Each button opened and revealed flesh earned a kiss to that part while his hands slowly massaged and touched each part of her breast. His mouth gently suckled the pert nipple when his lips reached the soft mounds. His hands reached down and completely opened her shirt to reveal the flat, taut abdomen beneath and then they delved deep into her pants to find the one place he knew he wanted to be.

As he explored each part of her, she felt new sensations from this normally brusque and manly ranger. His kisses didn't even remotely come close to how patient a lover he was turning out to be. She arched into his hands as he suckled first one aureole and then the other. He was literally driving her crazy with need for him and at that point, she couldn't voice her needs nor her desires, so she tried to show him by reaching down to his chest and belly.

"Now, I need you inside me, now." She was finally able to say.

"Are you sure about this?" He was still somewhat hesitant, but, looking in her eyes told him everything he needed to know and within microseconds he had his pants off, his shirt off and her pants were in a pile next to them.

"God, you're gorgeous." She said admiring his toned and well-sculpted physique as he rolled the condom on. She grabbed him and guided him to the very entrance of her being and arched into him as he slowly, torturously entered her. She met him thrust for thrust and they reached the pinnacle of ecstasy together.

"Damn, Beach. You are..." She panted out. "I can't even describe that, but, it was...Lets just say, I can't wait for the repeat performance!" He rolled off of her and onto his back in the rear of the truck, silently hoping no one heard a single thing they did over the roar of the engines as he gathered her into his arms and onto his chest.

"Girl, I swear you are going to be the death of me, yet." He fell asleep with her following closely behind into the arms of morpheus. They awoke some hours later, still undressed and with Flint clearing his throat to get their attention. "Oh shit!" was Beachhead's response to being found by the Warrant Officer.

"Don't worry, Beach, Everyone else is off the plane and I'm the only one who knows what went on here." Flint responded. "Now, get dressed and get this truck off this plane before I have to explain to Storm why our PT instructor and mechanic were in the back of the truck in their birthday suits." Flint said just before he walked away smiling and thinking it was about time those two figured it out. Beachhead stared the retreating figure wondering why Flint didn't say anything. He had the perfect chance to admonish the sergeant major.

Chapter 23

Because of the severe thunderstorms predicted to be over the midwest during the flight back, Flint suggested they stay over the night at Langley AFB in Virginia and without question, Storm agreed. Neither of the two aviators wanted to have to deal with a line of thunderstorms stretching from Northwest Ohio southwest to northern Texas. Thunderstorms were by far some of the worst weather a pilot could encounter. They couldn't really fly over them as some of them reached altitudes of 45,000 feet or more and a line such as was over the middle part of the country couldn't be flown around them. As soon as they watched Cover Girl, Clutch and Beachhead drive off towards Fort Eustis, located only a few miles away in the Hampton, Newport News area, the two officers headed to the base visiting officer's quarters. Flint was determined to have them stay on a military base considering the threats against his deputy commander. Although they gave him a hard time about staying in the VOQ, he did manage to get adjacent rooms. It was the best he could come up with to ensure that he was following Hawk's orders and not really letting her know his orders. Though, he was sure this woman had an idea about it. She, like all the other Joe women wasn't exactly lacking in the brains department.

"Dinner in about an hour or so, Ma'am? I have some questions about that investigation Hawk has me conducting."

"Certainly. Officer's club?"

"Yes, ma'am. Will 1900 hours work for you Ma'am. It will give us a chance to get a nap before dinner?'

"Sounds good Warrant Officer. I will see you then." She entered the adjacent room, although, it was more adjoining than adjacent. They had to share a bathroom. Which worked for Flint, it was easier to keep an eye on her.

"Ma'am, if you need anything, just go through the bathroom." Flint said as he entered the room and immediately called Lady Jaye.

"Dash, you made it there alright?" She didn't even say hello, but he could hear the relief in her voice nonetheless.

"Barely. It was a hard flight. But, yes, we made it here alright. Some even got a little bit of fun in." He proceeded to tell her all about his find of Cover Girl and Beachhead in the back of the truck.

"They didn't! Oh my goodness!" She laughed and then turned to talk to someone, he figured it was Scarlett. "Guess who joined the mile high club in a truck?"

"Are you kidding me?" Scarlett's voice came over the phone. "Hah, he's no better than the rest of us. Ask Flint if he got pictures!"

"Tell her, no. I wouldn't subject anyone to a naked Beachhead!" He laughed.

"Beachhead was naked! Oh my god!" Jaye exclaimed. "You know I'm glad you didn't get a picture of that."

"With Cover Girl, just as naked."

"Oh my god!" He heard both Scarlett and Jaye exclaim simultaneously.

"Yes. Now, Alison, can I talk to you without anyone else around?" Flint was getting exasperated at his fiancee'. He heard Scarlett say goodbye and say something about telling Duke about Beach. "Just what Beach needs everyone in the unit to know about it. I almost feel sorry for him. Now, how are you feeling?"

"Alright, for the most part. Sick all day. I almost threw up all over Duke and Hawk in a meeting. Scarlett actually did. " She laughed and heard him laugh slightly. "I did fall asleep though. Hawk wasn't happy about that."

"Scarlett throwing up all over Duke must have been funny."

"She got Hawk and Hawk wasn't real thrilled, but at least he understands." She said. "Duke tried to get her out as fast as he could, but, he didn't quite succeed. Hey, how much longer are you going to be gone?"

"Depends on the weather. There's a line of bad thunderstorms running from Michigan to Texas. So, Storm didn't want to fly over them. I agreed. I'm not happy with even staying here with her though." He'd already told her about the investigation he was conducting for Hawk.

"Well, you're on a military base, there's more security there than anywhere else. Well, except for maybe the Pentagon." She said ending with a yawn. "Sorry about that, I've been more tired than normal, I can't wait for the end of this morning sickness that happens all day."

"Its okay, the books I read said you'd be more tired and that the morning sickness may last all of the pregnancy. Are you eating enough? They say pregnant women need to eat more." He laughed when he heard her sigh. He could almost see her roll her eyes at that question. "As for Storm. The guy who assaulted her was on a military base and that didn't stop him. Heck, if I hadn't pried, I don't think I would've gotten the report of the assault in the first place."

"Wow. Wonder why they're being so tight-lipped about the assault?" She questioned,

"Probably because it was a Colonel who did it and it is on a military base. Unfortunately, as much as I think it should be reported more often, sexual assaults are kept under wraps in the military. I don't envy you women sometimes with the garbage you have to put up with. Heck, I don't want you on a normal military base without an escort." 6

"Dash, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can and I love that about you and we both know that anyone in this unit would kill someone who tried to hurt any of the Joe women. But, even you or Scarlett can't take a guy my size or bigger on. I worry about you."

"Dash. I'm sure we can take on a guy your size or bigger. We've done it." He could hear the Scottish temper rising and for once since they found out she was pregnant, was glad he wasn't there. But, getting out of this one was going to be hard.

"Sweetheart, I know you can handle yourself and I trust you with my life. There's no reason to be angry with me. Its just that well, I love you."

"I know you do, but, still"

"Alison, there is no way even you could protect yourself if you're surprised and ambushed or taken from behind. Hell, honey, even I can't do that." He heard an angry 'hmmph' on the other side of the line. "And especially not right now." He heard another angry hmmph on the other side. "Alison...sweetheart, I think we'll talk about this when I get home. I love you, but, I'm going to get a bit of sleep before meeting with the colonel for dinner. Hopefully, I can get some more information out of her about what happened. Eat! And don't tell me you are, because I know you aren't!" He chided.

"Yes, sir." She quipped back. "I will, but all the food smells like crap! Even my favorites. All I can keep down is chicken broth and crackers. And I don't even really want that."

"I know, but you have to eat. At least that's what all the books say. You're eating for two now and that baby's going to take more out of you than you're used to." Flint responded to his fiancee's slight whining.

"I know. I will try. Okay."

"Thank you. Talk to you later. Love you." He could hear her smile, at one time, he rarely told her how he felt, now he openly said it.

Chapter 24

After dropping the new truck off at the motor pool at Fort Eustis and leaving Clutch to oversee the installation of the engine in the new truck, Beachhead and Cover Girl headed to the visiting enlisted barracks at Eustis only to find out they were completely filled which meant they would have to find rooms off base. They did, in the Newport News area, not far from the historic Newport News Campground. With his government issued credit card, Beachhead managed to secure three rooms and the two sergeants headed over to the hotel.

As they drove, Cover Girl looked over at him, wondering what he was thinking. She had a feeling he was mad at her about being caught by Flint in the truck, but, with him, when he got quiet like this, she didn't know. He had long taken off his balaclava, which she was happy about because she liked looking at his face. He kept his eyes forward.

"Get dressed in somethin' nice, not a uniform and I'll pick you up in forty-five minutes." Was all he said after arriving at the hotel, handing her a key and leaving the ex-model staring after him as he took his bag into an adjoining room. A few seconds later, after getting over the shock of his terse order, she moved into the room and set about getting dressed as he requested. Forty-five minutes later, she put the finishing touches on her make-up and her dress when a knock came on the door.

"Wait one second." She called out as she hopped on one foot putting her heels on. Her breath stopped momentarily when she opened the door and found Beachhead standing at the door, a dozen red roses in his hand and actually dressed in a dashing suit. "Wow! You look amazing!" Was all she could say at that. "Damn, you are a major hunk. Why on earth do you hide it!"

"Same reason you hide the fact that you're one of the most beautiful women in the world. Oh, these are for you and you look great yourself." She was dressed in a simple black dress that accentuated her long, lithe body and high strappy heels. Her hair was coiffed into near perfect curls, something he had never seen on her and her make-up flawless. He could easily see the model she used to be. "I'm almost tempted to not take you out now." An evil glint filled his eyes as he pulled her to him to kiss her.

"Well, where are we going?" The suspense was killing her.

"I'm taking you out for your birthday, Barbie. Now, the rest of this here date is classified." This time, he did kiss her, soft and gently. Everything that he usually didn't embody. "Now, lets get going. By the way, these are for you." He handed her the roses.

"These are absolutely gorgeous!" She took the roses and brought them to her nose, inhaling the sweet scent.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Beach... Wow! You are really surprising me. Who knew you had a romantic streak in you."

"Only when it comes to you, and call me Wayne, Courtney" He smiled. "Now, lets head off to our date, but first, I want you to put this on. Its a surprise where we're going." He handed her an eye mask.

"You're not trying to abduct me or something are you?" She smiled.

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not. But, you have to put that on to find out." He winked and Courtney was completely surprised at the way Beachhead was treating her, very romantically and she was discovering that she liked it. Eyeing him suspiciously and carefully, she took the eye mask. "We won't go anywhere if you don't put that on."

"Are you sure you're not going to do dangerous things to me?" Her eyebrows shot up in mock worry but her eyes said something else.

"Oh, I plan on doing some very dangerous things to you, just not right now." His eyebrows waggled.

"Really? Hmmm, maybe its worth it." She smiled and put the mask on. "Now, don't let me fall."

"You can fall into me, sweetheart." He breathed into her ear as he wrapped one possessive arm around her and led her down to the rental car. Fifteen minutes later, he was guiding her out of the car and into an unknown room. From the sounds she was able to pick up, Courtney knew they were on a military base, but, she didn't know which one and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. This was the one chance he had of taking her out for a nice dinner that wasn't on the base or under the watchful eyes of every member of the team. The momentary anger dissipated as he took off the mask and revealed their location. Smack dab in the middle of the US Army Transportation Museum at Fort Eustis was a candlelit table for two, wine chilling next to the table, red roses in the center and a small salad with a waiter standing by.

"Oh my god! Wayne!" She almost launched herself at him.

"You like it?" He sounded worried.

"Like it, I love it!"

"We have the run of the museum after dinner, with your own personal guide. Ole' Billy here said he'd take us around. Billy served in world war two in Europe, so who better to show us whats here. But, first, we have dinner." He held out the chair for her, surprising her even more that he actually knew how to be a gentleman. He usually made people wonder just how much of a redneck and if he really was as dense as the Alabama clay he grew up playing in and Courtney was realizing he wasn't as unworldly as he let on. And she liked that he showed this side of himself only to her.

They sat and ate, laughing about this and that, talking about their childhoods and somewhere in the middle of it, Beachhead almost felt sorry for her, hearing that her mother pushed her into modeling and pageants at early ages understanding how she rebelled against that life by joining the Army and doing what she loved. Before dessert, he and Ole' Billy, an older man of about 60 walked around the museum. Billy remarked that if the mechanics in his unit had looked like Cover Girl, he would've stayed in the Army as long as he could've. This prompted Beach to lay a possessive hand on the small of Courtney's back. She almost chided him about it, but then decided it was actually kind of nice. Sure, she had known men who treated her like arm candy, that was part of the job when you were a model and she'd known men who saw her as needing protection, but, she knew deep down, Beach wasn't treating her either way. He was, in his own way, telling her how he felt. Although, he need not worry, this older man had nothing on him at least not in her eyes. Deep down, she always knew he'd be like this, that he was a deep guy that most people couldn't see through all the grit and grime. She reveled in the knowledge that no one else ever saw this side of him. Looking up at him, she looped an arm through his and placed her head on his chest. Instinctively, he wrapped his around her shoulder and pulled her closer, placing a small chaste kiss on the top of her head. She smiled at that small gesture.

"Thank you for this. This is the best birthday dinner, I've ever had. I've always wanted to come here, but never did get the chance." She said into his chest.

"It ain't over yet, sweetheart. We still have dessert."

"Hmm, sounds nice." He got the feeling her idea of dessert at that moment didn't exactly match with the cake he had waiting for them.

"Come on. I have something for you at the table." He smiled thinking about what could come after dessert. "Then we can go back to the hotel for some more dessert."

"Sounds great." They walked hand in hand where she was met with a couple of people holding a cake with just the right number of candles and singing an off key "Happy Birthday" "Wayne! I can't believe you set this whole thing up." She almost blurted out "I love you" but caught herself just in time. The whole idea of a relationship with him was new, at least to him. She'd been in love with him for a long time already.

"And this is also for you. I hope you like it. I had it specially made." He handed her a small box covered in simple wrapping paper and a bow. She tore into it with so much gusto, he was afraid she'd break the box before she opened it. But, when she did open, he thought she was going to crush him.

"Wayne! Like it, Oh my god! I absolutely love it! You have to put it on me right now! Its the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" He'd given her a small necklace of a tank with a simple small diamond being 'fired' out of the gun. He finally let out the breath he'd been holding. "How did you know?"

"Can I be honest?"

"Of course, always with me."

"I had help. I went crazy looking for just the right gift. I finally had to go to Scarlett. She helped me, but, I still couldn't find the right thing. So, I had this made." He ran his hand through his hair.

"I am such an idiot."

"Why?"

"I actually accused Scarlett of trying to sleep with you and all she was doing was helping you." She said simply. "I am such an idiot. I need to apologize to her."

"Ah, I'm only interested in sleeping with one redhead. Scarlett ain't her." For the first time since she'd known him, he actually turned beet red at that admission. "Why on earth would you think she was trying to sleep with me anyway?"

"Well, I saw her walk up to you in the motor pool a couple of weeks ago after our first date and saw her loop her arms in yours and well, I just jumped to conclusions. I am such an idiot."

"You didn't trust her, or me?"

"Her. I knew you wouldn't be interested, but, well, her. That's a different story." Courtney shook her head. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Ah sweetheart, I can always forgive you. But, you may have to do five hundred push-ups to make up for it."

"How about I just give a toe curling kiss instead?"

"And a hundred push-ups." He smiled.

"Deal. But, only if you rock my world again." She reached her arms up and gave him a long kiss.

"I think we need to go back to the hotel, what do you think?" He smiled a sly, yet sensual smile.

"Oh most definitely."

Chapter 25

Hawk sat in his office trying hard to concentrate on his paperwork, but for some reason his thoughts and his eyes kept straying to the phone.

"Where the hell is she? They had to have arrived by now." He muttered.

"Sir?" Lady Jaye walked in just as he finished saying that. "Is everything alright, sir?"  
"Lady Jaye. Uhm, yes, everything is fine."

"Sir, they arrived safely." She sensed her commanders thoughts and he wasn't sure he liked it. But, then he usually did worry about all of his personnel, no matter who they were. However, even she knew the real reason for his worry. "Flint called me about ten minutes ago." She anticipated his next question. "I'm sure the colonel will call soon, sir. Ugh, is that coffee, sir?" She put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I sometimes forget that some women get sick from the smell. Sarah couldn't be in the same house with coffee when she was pregnant. Let me remove it. Other than that, how are you feeling, Sergeant?" He moved his coffee cup so it wouldn't be directly in her path of smell. In a way, he also hoped she'd drop the subject of his deputy.

"Tired and sick all the time. I hope this doesn't last all pregnancy as Flint suggested it might." She said simply. "You know, sir. None of us think less of the Colonel for dating you."

"What makes you think the Colonel and I are seeing each other?"

"You, sir. You've been happier lately. Besides, before she left this morning, I caught you kissing her goodbye." He wasn't sure how to take this and Lady Jaye could see that in his eyes. "It's alright sir. Personally, I think its great!"

"And why is that, Sergeant?" He narrowed his eyes at the young soldier.

"You've been smiling more, actually, you are smiling. Something few of us have ever seen. You're always so serious. You needed something like her in your life, sir." She said hoping he wouldn't see to court-martial her for insubordination.

"Thank you, I think. Now what did you need?"

"Two things, sir. First, here are the daily reports and second, here are my and Flint's leave requests. We need you to approve them for our honeymoon." She handed him a stack of papers and a file folder.

"Thank you. You are still planning on the wedding being in three weeks?" He hoped this would drop the subject of his relationship with his deputy commander. Not to mention that he needed to know if he could push the workmen to finish the apartment they were preparing for the couple.

"Yes, sir. I hope you still don't mind."

"Not at all. I'm happy for you both. You have everything ready?"

"Yes, sir. Just have to have my final fitting for the dress and the bridesmaids. I have a question, do you think Storm would be willing to be a bridesmaid? Despite what I originally thought about her, she's actually very nice." She said just before she yawned. "I'm sorry, sir. I've been more tired lately."

"That's normal, Sergeant. Sarah used to need naps at least once a day from the first week of both her pregnancies. If you want to go take a nap, do so. You're no good to me the way you are right now. As for the question, I think she would be honored."

"Thank you, sir." She started to leave. "Oh, sir, you have the kilt for the wedding?"

"I do. I still can't believe Flint wanted that."

"That makes two of us, sir. But, he specifically called my father to find out what my family's plaid looked like. I was surprised."

"Did you get an answer on if your father was giving you away?" In a way, he knew he'd be disappointed, but, at the same time, he knew it was the right thing. Her father should be the one to give her away.

"No, not yet. I know he's still not happy about me marrying Flint, but, I think the plaid and kilts are going a long way to helping him accept it." She sighed. "Either way, I still want you there as one of my fathers. That is, if you still want to do it."

"Sergeant, I am still honored and yes, I will still do it."

"Thank you, sir!" Just as Lady Jaye was about to hug her commander, the phone rang. "I think I'll get going. I'll bet that's the deputy."

He smiled as the young lady left.

Chapter 26

Flint slowly opened his eyes realizing that he had fallen asleep reading. And not just for a short time, but for close to three hours after securing billets for himself and Storm. Through his sleep-muddled mind, he realized he had less than thirty minutes to prepare for dinner at the officer's club and silently he thanked his absent fiancee'. She'd somehow convinced him to take his dress uniform, some civvies and all his toiletry items. For a trip this short out and back in the same day, he wouldn't take much more than a small survival kit and a change of clothes. Alison had the foresight to tell him to take more.

After finishing his quick shower in the bathroom he shared with the deputy, he felt refreshed as well as fully awake. Absently, while shaving, he noticed the small cup and strip in the garbage. A small part of him wanted to look to see the result, an even larger part of him was afraid to think Scarlett was right. Hawk with the help of Cobra was just starting his own next generation team And Hawk had been upset at Alison and him and Shana and Conrad. He almost laughed. What would be funny is if Courtney turned up pregnant and what would be funnier would be if the Baroness did too. This war could go on forever if that happened.

Silently, he decided discretion was the better part of valor here and ignored his desires to look. Unfortunately, it didn't help him from wondering as he completed dressing in his dress uniform.

Arriving at the elaborate officer's club on Virginia's Langley Air Force Base, he was reminded that although the Army, Navy, and even the Marines had Warrant Officers, the Air Force did not, when the sergeant at the door almost refused him entry. Luckily, a three star Army General came to his resuce.

"Sergeant, you are aware the Warrant Officers, yes?" The three star asked.

"Sir, we, the Air Force that is, don't recognize Warrant Officers." The young sergeant stammered out.

"Sergeant, you may not recognize them within your own ranks, but be assured that Warrant Officers are officers, nonetheless. Now, you will admit this gentleman or you will retrieve your commanding officer. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir" The sergeant blanched.

A few moments later, Flint was being escorted to the table where his deputy commander sat after thanking the Lieutenant General for gaining him entry.

"Colonel." He said acknowledging her presence. Silently, he noted that she barely acknowledged his presence. He followed her as she stood and walked past him,, her eyes shining happily.

"Daddy. So glad to see you." Flint turned to look at who she was talking to.

"Hello, sweetheart." The voice belonged to the Lieutenant General who'd just gained him entry. The older man quickly gathered Storm in his arms. "You look good. Abernathy is treating you alright? No problems with him, with the team? Yes, I know what team you are with. Who is this young man?" He rattled off questions faster than a Gatling gun on an A-10.

"Thank you, yes, no, no, and Warrant Officer Dashiell Faireborn." She answered just as quickly, clearly a pro at dealing with the man's questioning technique. Turning to Flint she said "Warrant Officer Faireborn, let me introduce you to my father, Lieutenant General Robert Milliken, Commander of the Third Army."

"Pleasure to meet you son. How long have you been dating my daughter? Its alright, she's Air force and you're Army, no problems if you were worried about that." Milliken added when he saw Flint's face.

"Uhm, Sir, I'm not dating your daughter, I'm just her co-pilot for this trip. I'm actually engaged. Due to get married in a month, sir." Our C.O. might be the one you should ask that question of. That, he didn't voice.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake. Congratulations, son." The older man shook Flint's hand. "I guess I'm just being hopeful. I want to see my little girl happy and well, a couple of grandkids would be nice, too." The general sat down sighing. Flint thought even his mother and grandmother could learn from this man about guilt trips. He was that good. And judging by the cup in the bathroom, the General might just get his wish, but he wasn't planning on being the one to say anything. He watched as his deputy commander sighed and rolled her eyes slightly at her father. She almost looked like a child.

"Dad." She whined out.

"Well, it's not like your brother's going to give me one. So, that leaves you. And I'm not getting any younger." Flint just looked between the two and almost felt like he was intruding.

"Dad, you sound like Jeffrey's gay or dead. He's just not planning on ever marrying. He could change his mind." Storm argued. "Now, lets order, I'm hungry. And I'm also sure Warrant Officer Faireborn does not want to hear our family problems."

"You're right. It's certainly not the Warrant Officer's fault your brother is such a disappointment."

"Dad, just because he didn't follow in your footsteps to the academy does not make him a disappointment." Storm pointed out. "We'll start with the Merlot." She said to the awaiting waiter. Flint just stared at her in question.

"Ma'am, do you think that's wise, the wine, that is?"

"Why not?" He could see the look of dare flash across her face and at that moment, he realized she knew he'd seen the test in the bathroom. What she didn't know was that he hadn't looked at it. He was just going on an assumption.

"The...uh...rule of 12 hours from bottle to throttle. We have an early flight in the morning."

"The weather shows thunderstorms to mid-day. I think we will be fine." She stated stiffly. "I know you want to get back to your fiancee', but, we're going to get their safely."

"Yes, ma'am." It was clear to him that first she wasn't enlightening him any further, nor was she going to accept his response. It was her way to assert her authority.

"Now, dad, Jeffery has done quite well for himself." Storm turned her attention back to her father.

"Doing what, writing and teaching literature. I raised him to... What?"

"Dad, Warrant Officer Faireborn has a master's in literature."

"Yes, well, at least he's doing something worthwhile, even if its not with the degree. Jeffrey's not."

"Dad, Jeffrey's published three novels so far and teaching at a university. He has his doctorate, for crying out loud."

"Chrissy, I don't think teaching literature at some Podunk university in Kansas counts as worthwhile."

"God, Dad, will you shut up, The warrant officer is from Kansas and technically, dad, so am I. And he is our guest. So, I suggest you start acting like a Lieutenant General who graduated from West Point." She admonished her father before turning back to Flint. "I'm sorry for my Father. For some reason unknown to the family, my father hates Kansas. I know we were stationed there at one time because I was born there, but, I don't remember it much. And he thinks my brother should've gone in the Army. Jeffrey's never lived up to my dad's expectations. Now, dad do you think we can have a nice dinner?"

"It alright, I can understand your father. Ma'am. Sir, where were you stationed when you were in Kansas?"

"Fort Riley. Don't get me wrong, Kansas, itself was fine. The state and the people, that is." The senior officer got a far off look on his face and then sighed. "I guess it is time to talk about it. I've only kept this in for thirty five years."

"What is it, Dad?"

"Sweetheart, it's not the state I don't like, it's their damn weather. The weather in the Midwest was one reason I was happy when I found you were transferred out of Tinker." He sighed. "Your mother and I should've told you and Jeffrey this years ago. When you were about a year old and your mother was pregnant with Jeffrey, a tornado ripped through Riley. It killed your brother Robert."

"What? I had another brother. How old was he? Why haven't we ever seen pictures of him or even heard of him?" Even Flint was shocked to hear about this new development in the Milliken family drama, and he was starting to see that the deputy did, in fact, come from a family of drama. That explained her need for regulations and logic and order. He had originally thought it was because she came from a military family, but clearly the military family was one rife with uncertainty and drama.

"Thank you, can you give us a few more minutes?" She barely heard Flint acknowledge the waiter.

"It bothers your mother to speak about the incident. Robbie was five years old when he died." He pulled out a picture of a childish version of himself holding a baby. "That's Robbie and you. This was taken just before the tornado."

She was silent with shock, but they were able to maintain a calm, quiet dinner. She finally remembered Flint's presence and reminded her father of his presence as well.

"So, you're getting married soon, son?"

"Yes, sir. Five weeks and I can't wait. Alison's a great woman." Flint beamed. "Never thought I'd be looking forward to getting married. But, I knew almost right after I met her, she was it."

"I know how you feel. When I met Chrissy's mother, I knew Susan was it. And I was a bit of a womanizer until then"

"Dad!"

"Well, I was. I had a black book a hundred pages long sweetheart. Sorry, your mother wasn't the first." He laughed. "As soon as I met Susan, that was it. Never thought of another woman. Heck, I asked her on the second date. Lucky for me, she said yes. Once she did, I counted the days." He smiled clearly remembering those days. "So, your fiancee' is she ready for army life?"

"She's in the Army herself."

"Really, that's good. She knows what to expect. Do you have a picture?"

"Yes sir." Flint pulled out the picture he always carried. It was a bit worn, but, he refused to change it.

"She's a looker. You are a lucky man." Milliken smiled. "Looks a lot like Susan when she was young. You planning on children?" Storm just about choked. What was it about her father and kids lately?

"Yes sir. The sooner the better." Flint responded. Nice save, Storm thought.

"Great. Kids are great. Chrissy, you need to find a nice man. Get married, have kids."

"Dad, one day. Right now, I'm focused on my career. I'll never make General with kids and a husband."

"Sweetheart, you'll never make it without them! The military likes a nice family person to put their stars on." He pointed out.

"Dad, my CO isn't married. And he's a General."

"Yes, but, he was married. He's a widower. That is just as good for the stars." He said simply. "You know, there's a nice man. Clayton is a good man. You should consider it."

Both Flint and Storm nearly spit out their wine. Flint swore his deputy was about to choke or pass out based on the sudden loss of color from her face.

"DAD! I cannot believe you just said that. He's my commanding officer."

"So? He's single, and in the army. You're air force, no court martial board would convict. You're not breaking any regulations. So, what's the problem?"

"Simple, that's not how I want to my ranks."

"If he hasn't changed, I doubt you'd get any special treatment. And you need to consider this, sweetheart. You will never get ahead if you're single. It's a fact of life and promotions in the military." He pointed out as he drew a long sip from the wine glass he had been holding in front of his lips. Storm just sighed, in a way she knew her father was right. She just wasn't sure, yet how she felt about the General. Lately, he'd been spending more and more time in her quarters, even to the point of sleeping there as well. Not that she would say anything and she was silently hoping Flint wouldn't either.

The night continued for a while longer before Storm cried headache, Flint figured it was a ruse to get her father to stop harping, yes, that was definitely the word to describe how General Miliken was talking to his daughter. Flint didn't blame the man, in fact, right them he actually envied the woman that her father wanted her married to a good man like Hawk. His future father-in-law, well, he wasn't exactly happy with Alison's choice of husband.

"Thank you for putting up with my dad." Storm said upon reaching their adjoining billets at the VOQ. "I don't know what has gotten into him."

"He just wants what's best for you, Ma'am. He's right about marriage and promotion above full bird. Most generals are married, even the few women generals, Ma'am." Flint pointed out. "At least he's accepting, my future father in law, well less just say he's less than thrilled Alison chose me, a, in his mind, nobody from the middle of nowhere, even though my parents are actually more wealthy than the Hart-Burnetts. As far as he's concerned, my name isn't exactly the top of the food chain of Massachussetts."

"I know. I guess I was hoping he'd be wrong. I vowed I would never get married? I'm sorry about your father in law. Once he sees how well you treat Alison, he will change his mind."

Flint studied her for a few seconds. He wondered if, no hoped she was right and who hurt her so much that she didn't believe in marriage. The suspense was killing him he had to know.

"Ma'am, can I ask you a personal question?" Oh no, here it comes, he saw the test kit in the bathroom, she thought. "Who hurt you when you were younger? It's clear someone did, and it may help me to figure out what your attacker wanted at Tinker." She blew out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Somehow, I think you thought I was going to ask something different. Well, yes, I saw the test but since I can't be sure it's yours and even if it is, it's not my place to ask about that. I am just interested in your attack, but if it is yours and it is positive, you'll need to tell Hawk."

"Thank you. And to answer your question, it was no one important. My cadet commander at the academy. We were the same class and we had been planning to get married right after graduation. He married some society debutante the day after graduation." He winced at that. "By the way, it is my test. It was negative. So, no need to worry about me. Good night, Warrant Officer."

"Yes Ma'am." With that, he jauntily saluted her with two fingers and a crooked smile that Storm could easily understand how Lady Jaye fell for the dashing man in front of her and he disappeared into his quarters. And she blew out another breath

Chapter 27

Flint watched as his deputy commander disappeared through the door of her assigned room before disappearing through his. After the nap he topk earlier, sleep was the last thing on his mind. So, he threw off his shoes, pulled the tie loose as he simultaneously unbuttoned the top button of the starched green shirt before plopping onto the bed with a book he'd snatched from his duffle.

Storm leaned against the door, hoping she managed to keep Flint at bay regarding that test. Pushing herself from the door, she pulled the tab off her uniform shirt as she unbuttoned her service dress jacket. The light was still off in the room, but, even through the darkness, the glow through the shades cast an eerie light over the room. She didn't bother to turn on the light as she ambled over to the bed.

Dimly she was aware of a slightly acrid scent in the air. She shook her head and continued to her bed, shedding her uniform as she did so. Probably someone smoking in another room. She crinkled her nose, the smell was not only acrid, but noxious and nauseating as well. How anyone could even fathom taking up that horrid habit was beyond her. The room suddenly started spinning faster than a top and the world fell into blackness.

"Is she still alive? The commander will not be happy if she dies. " A faint voice asked from somewhere outside the world. The voice was eastern European or at least Storm thought as all consciousness left her.

"Yes" The louder male voice said. "Now, let us leave before her companion hears us."

Chapter 28

This was not a call Flint was looking forward to making. How does one tell his commanding officer that 1) his deputy commander was missing and 2) said deputy commander was probably pregnant with the commanding officer's baby. No, this was definitely not a call he was looking forward to making. He guessed he'd be more interested in making a jump into a pit of angry cobras who haven't seen food in days with no way out. And in this case, he wasn't thinking of the snakes that shot at him, nope, he was thinking the snakes that only a honey badger would be willing to lop the heads off of using only their razor sharp teeth. Looking around the room, he didn't see any sign of struggle, but, Storm had left everything in her room. Hell, even her bed was still made.

Yet, even with the signs that pointed to a possible voluntary departure, maybe to think out her next move with Hawk, something didn't sit right with him. Flint didn't see her as the type to just up and walk out without saying something. Especially knowing there was someone interested in getting his hands on her. That was his real reason for being there, keep her safe. She knew that. He didn't have to tell her, she just knew. Running his fingers through his hair, he sucked in a deep breath and called the one person he could think of that may be able to help. His fiancee'.

"Flint! When are you coming home?" Lady Jaye almost squealed again. Damn, this pregnancy thing was messing with her. He thought. She never squealed. Except for the day he proposed.

"I don't know yet. I've got a problem."

"What's wrong?" Her voice changed. The excited woman he barely knew right now was replaced by the caring empathetic woman he loved.

"Storm's missing. All of her things are here, her bed hasn't been touched. Its like she disappeared. And it smells like she smoked in here. She doesn't smoke. At least I don't think so."

"Well, maybe she went for a walk, lost track of time. It happens."

"That's what I thought too. Especially with her father pressuring her at dinner to settle down, the probability she's in the same state as you and Scarlett. But, something doesn't seem to add up."

"Wait, she's pregnant? Are you kidding me?"

"Jesus woman, out of all of that, that's what you latch onto?"

"Well..." She sighed. "What can I say? After the way she and Hawk looked at us when they found out Scarlett and I were pregnant, this is priceless." She laughed.

"Alison! Will you just help me and get off this pregnancy kick? Do you think I should tell Hawk or not? I mean, how do tell a man you lost his deputy commander?"

"Dash, you're going to have to tell him. It will look a little weird if you show up at the base without her." She said simply.

"I know. I know. It's just not something I want to do."

"Well, sweetheart, you knew when you joined the Army you'd have to do things you don't want to do. This is one of them. Besides, you're an officer, which means you have to do that all the time, you need to take more responsibility than the rest of us."

"I know, I know. I guess I was hoping I could find her before I had to go that far." He sighed into the phone. "But, how do you say...Uh, General, I have a problem. Remember your deputy commander, well, she's missing, not sure if its voluntary or if she was abducted. Oh by the way, she might be pregnant with your baby and her father is hounding her about getting married. Oh, and one other thing, he's got his heart set on you as his future son-in-law. Somehow, I don't think that's going to go over well, do you?"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT WON'T!" The voice bellowing came not from the phone, but a very loud, clearly angry general standing behind him.

"Uh, General Hawk? What are you doing here? How much of that did you hear, sir?" Flint just about dropped the phone.

"I got a call from Cobra Commander saying he had something of mine late last night. He was nice enough to gloat that he abducted my deputy commander from right under your nose. And I heard ALL OF IT! Now, start at the beginning and don't leave a thing out." Hawk stood in the doorway, his hands planted on his hips, feet spread apart in full command stance. It was clear who was in charge. Even though a three star, namely General Milliken was standing behind him.

Flint stammered everything he knew about Storm's disappearance. Surprisingly, Milliken had very little to say except to place a reassuring hand on Hawk's shoulder and say "We'll find her Clay. I know my daughter and she's a fighter. Takes after her mother." Hawk just nodded as Milliken walked away. Flint stood there in shock.

"Sir, does he know? Of course, he knows he was just standing here while I was talking to Lady Jaye." Hawk almost laughed at his warrant officer, the young man looked and acted like a teenager caught with the General's daughter.

" He knew before that Flint. I talked to him a couple of weeks ago. What neither of us knew was that she might be pregnant. When did you find out? Better yet, why did she tell you and not me? And why were you talking to Lady Jaye rather than reporting directly to me first?"

"Actually, sir. She denied being pregnant. I found the test in the latrine last night. I actually called Lady Jaye for advice. To be honest, sir, I wasn't exactly sure how to approach you regarding what happened." Flint said, almost sounding like a child who knew he was in trouble. "I was going to ask her about the test when you and General Milliken walked up." He continued. "She was fine when I left her last night at the door. I never heard any kind of struggle and I don't see any sign of a struggle. I was hoping she just decided to take a walk or a run, sir."

"Alright, the first thing we need to do is try to figure out when she was taken and where they may have taken her. Why is an even better question." Hawk mused.

Chapter 29

Storm slowly started to wake up, her vision and her brain fuzzy from whatever drug was used on her. She came to full wakefulness as her stomach spasmed coating whoever was in front of her with vomit, remnants of last night's rich meal.

"Yeck! You insolent little witch!" The almost disembodied voice, at least to Storm, it was disembodied as she wasn't seeing whoever it was clearly ground out just before a hand came in contact with her face.

"Where am I?" She wished she could wipe her mouth, but, her hands and feet were tied to the chair she was seated in. She also needed to pee, but, she figured that wasn't happening.

"A place GI Joe won't find you!" As her vision started to clear, she saw a man in blue, his face covered in steel. Dimly, she became aware that her captor was probably Cobra Commander. But, why? That still wasn't registering anywhere in her mind.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want your knowledge of storms. I want to control the weather. Make the world fall at my feet knowing that at any time, I can unleash a tornado or hurricane on them, my dear."

"Didn't you already try that once? And didn't it fail?" Storm was much more acutely aware of her surroundings.

"Yesssss, but, that wasss when I let Desstro handle it. You, my dear, are a weather expert and according to Frank here, an expert at designing systems to control the weather."

"Well, he's wrong. I may be a meteorologist, but I can't control the weather. I can only forecast it." She spit out at the accusations made by her former commander. A former commander that was now a traitor as well as a sexual predator. "What the hell gave him the idea I could control the weather?"

"I saw your designs in your quarters that night we made love." Colonel Frank McCord stepped into the light making himself visible to her.

"We never did that you bastard. You attacked me and I kicked you in damn balls. You have never even gotten to first base with me! And those designs, you traitor, those were designs for a radar system to predict the weather, not control it." She spat out at the traitorous colonel "When I get out of here, you are done with the Air Force. You don't deserve to wear that uniform." She ground out, writhing slightly in her seat. Her watch, the watch issued to her by the Joe team hit the back of the chair. Unbeknownst to her the watch had a homing chip inside that could be activated by a strike to the face. Right where she hit the chair with it. "You know General Hawk and the entire G.I. Joe team will come looking for me, right."

"Not if we make you look like a traitor, they won't." McCord said.

"You're the traitor, not me. I would never sell out my country for whatever sick perverted reason you have." She spat out at her former commander.

"By the time we get done with you, you will wish you had done exactly what I wanted." McCord slapped her.

"By the time the Joe team gets done with you, you're gonna wish I had killed you instead of kicking you in the balls." She smiled while a trickle of blood flowed from her mouth.

Chapter 30

"General! We have a signal from Storm's homing beacon." Breaker said over a comm link between the Joe headquarters and the General.

"Can you narrow it down?"

"I'm working on it. I've got to get the satellites to cooperate, but, I'm working on it."

"Give me a location and quickly." Hawk snapped.

"Sir, Breaker's doing his best. He can't control the satellites. I know you want Storm back, we all do." Flint tried to calm his commander down. He'd never seen the General so distraught or angry in all the time he'd served with the General.

"I know, I know. I'm just worried about Storm." Hawk ran his hand through his hair. He rarely snapped at his people. Except in combat situations, he rarely raised his voice to his people.

"We all are, Sir." Flint said placing a comforting hand on his commander's shoulder. "We'll find her, Sir." Flint knew exactly how the General felt, if it were Allie, he'd be in the same state. The General was clearly in love with the deputy and Flint was happy for him.

"I know we will, we have to." Hawk said walking away from the younger man.

"Clayton, your people are the best, they will find her. We have to believe that." General Milliken reassured his former student.

"Why does it seem like all these assurances are helping, General?" Hawk said looking at the older man.

"You know, considering you are in love with my daughter, I think you can call me Bob. Besides, you're only two stars below me now." Milliken smiled.

"Bob, I'm not…"

"Don't bother denying it. You are very much in love with her. And after your loss of Sarah, you need it. You need to remember that love is good. Granted, I wasn't exactly sure how I felt when you first told me you were seeing my baby girl, but, now, looking at you. I can see she's in good hands." Milliken clapped a hand on Hawk's shoulder before walking away.

"Well, sir, I guess you don't have to worry about her father's approval." Flint said somberly, thinking about how he wished Allison's father would do the same thing to him. Hawk glared at the Warrant Officer.

Inside Storm's room, Flint was working on a rescue plan. This mission was going to call for finesse. But, the first thing they needed was a view of the area Storm was being held. He knew Cobra would be looking for the Joe team to use any means necessary to get their teammate back, so, using a regular Joe aircraft was out of the question. But, the Air Force did have the SR-71 Blackbird. A high altitude spy plane they used to keep tabs on the Soviet Union and its allies. He wondered if he could get the okay to call in a photo recon from a blackbird. Without speaking his thoughts aloud, Flint left the room looking for Hawk.

He found his commander staring into space after his mentor.

"Hawk, I have an idea to get Storm back. But, I need you to call in a few favors."

"Go ahead."

"If we can get a photo recon from a Blackbird, we might be able to see the compound better, devise a rescue mission and pull her out of there."

"The favor is, can I get us a Blackbird?"

"Yes, sir."

"I will see what I can do. I can't make any promises."

An hour later, Hawk was, indeed, able to secure the use of an SR-71 blackbird reconnaissance aircraft to fly over the area where the signal from Storm's watch was emanating. An hour after that, they had the pictures from the flight in hand and Flint and Hawk were pouring over them with several other members of the team including Duke, Scarlett, Lady Jaye and three others. They had flown over as soon as Hawk had requested them. Forty five minutes later, they had a plan for attacking the compound. Scarlett and Lady Jaye were understandably disappointed that they were not part of the rescue squad. Both Duke and Flint had to try to explain it to them, and both were finding out quickly that trying to rationalize information to hormonally charged pregnant women was nearly impossible. Hawk walked away from the two men, smirking. He remembered doing that with his late wife.

Chapter 30

Frank McCord looked down at his captive, she appeared to be sleeping, but, he questioned that. The little hellcat couldn't be sleeping. Even if she were, he couldn't trust her. She'd gotten the drop on him one too many times. His groin still ached from her assault on him earlier. That was why they'd tied her legs too. She was going to pay. He'd wanted her for too long and by god, he was going to have her. One way or another. He preferred it to be consensual, but, no matter to him if it weren't. That little piece of fluff, with the firebrand of a personality was bound to be a hellion in bed. He smiled sardonically at the thought of her under him.

Storm knew he was watching, knew what he wanted. He wasn't going to get it. No matter what he thought. Maybe a few months ago he could've taken her, now, the was no way in hell. Being on the Joe team taught her a few new tricks to defend herself with. Beachhead and Snake-eyes may have been tough masters, but, they were great teachers. Even now, she was working the ropes free on her hands, as soon as she were able, she was going to get the feet free. If these idiots thought she was trapped, they were seriously mistaken.

"You know sweetheart, I'm going to get what I want. I always do." McCord hissed as he reached down her shirt to her chest and squeezed the mounds there. "So sweet." Storm just about vomited from the touch. It took all she had to keep up the appearance of sleep. "But, I want you awake enough to remember everything I do to you." She hoped the team was able to figure out where she was and figured out she wasn't part of this maniacal idiot's group of misled and misinformed cult members. Of course, she wasn't sure they completely believed she wasn't part of this group. That crazy Cobra Commander may have just planted enough of a seed of discredit to possibly prevent them from looking for her.

She knew she just had to get out of there and out of there fast. If only, if only she could get the straps binding her hands behind her loose. Just a bit more and she'd have it.

Outside the compound, Hawk surveyed the area, performing reconnaissance. He needed to know exactly how to get into the fortress and where Storm was being held. Flint and Duke looked at their commander. Though neither had said anything to him, Hawk knew they were thinking that Storm may have gone willingly. That question had come up in his own thoughts more than once. But, each time, he was able to squelch it.

He knew she wasn't the type to entertain even the slightest of traitorous thoughts. Christianne was too straight-laced, too military for that. She loved the uniform, she loved her country and he knew deep down, despite the fact that she hadn't said it, she loved him. They never saw her pale white face and the fear filling her monstrous brown eyes when Cobra Commander made that suggestion, they hadn't held her when she collapsed crying at the mere thought that someone, anyone would think she'd betray her country. No, Hawk was absolutely certain she hadn't sold out herself, her team or her country to Cobra. Hell, he was even more certain the traitor McCord was involved. He'd done some checking along with Flint and had learned that McCord had not only come into some money suddenly, but also that in at least three other duty stations the man had five complaints from female subordinates regarding sexual misconduct. After reading those reports, he wondered how the hell the man had made it to his rank and command position.

"Sir, there's a small entrance on the right side of the building. It's unguarded, I'm pretty sure we can get in undetected." Duke pointed out. "There doesn't seem to be any other entrances we can access. We could create our own. Zap and Bazooka are standing by just in case."

"Well, let's see if we can enter without blowing things up. We don't know where Storm may be and the last thing we want to do is cause injury to her or any other potential hostages they may have." Duke nodded to his commander. Cobra was known for grabbing more than just one person at a time.

Inside the fortress, Storm continued to work at the bonds holding her hands together until she had them loose enough to get away. Not knowing if these crazies were watching her, she decided the best course of action was to act as though she were still unconscious until she could strike. Then, she knew she was going to have to employ all those SERE courses she took as a pilot. The worst part of that was, she had no idea where she was and hence, had no idea how to get back to where she belonged. From somewhere in the deepest recesses of her mind came the thought that she might never see Clayton again and that, for some reason scared her more than dying right now. Or what if, because of her sudden disappearance, he believed she was guilty of treason? Her life would be over either way. What if they never came looking for her? She hoped that wasn't the case. If she ever got out of here and if they don't believe that she is a traitor, she wasn't going to be afraid of falling for her commander. She knew her father was right, Clayton wasn't the type of man who would decide her career and promotions by her performance anywhere else than on the battlefield or in the office. Certainly not by her performance in the bedroom, he was an honorable man.

Outside, Hawk, Flint and Duke were working out a plan of attack, a strategy for making entry as quietly, as unobtrusively as possible.

"Right now, I wish I could send Lady Jaye or Scarlett in. Lady Jaye would be the best choice with her ability to disguise herself. Give us a good view of what is going on in there." Hawk mused carefully. The mere thought elicited a look of anger shot his way by Flint. Hawk knew the younger man was protective of the covert agent, even more so now that she was his fiancee' and carrying their child. "But, that option is off the table for now." He sighed. Possibly forever, if she decided she wanted to take care of the child. Heck, Hawk was waiting for Flint to consider moving to another, safer unit. Both team members, though loyal to the team were beyond loyal to each other.

"Sir, we do have to consider the possibility that she is in there of her own accord." Duke was the one to finally voice the unspoken thoughts of himself and Flint.

"Duke, I have considered it and I appreciate your thoughts, but, I know this woman. There is no way she is there of her own volition."

"Yes sir." Duke dropped the subject as Flint glared at the first sergeant with a silent warning that said 'I cannot believe you just said that!'. Duke just shrugged his shoulders as if to say, someone had to. "What we need is, an eye inside to see if there are more than one captive."

"We need to know where Storm's being kept. I don't think they have anyone else." Flint mused. "Cobra Commander is too arrogant. He would have gloated about how many people he had and he hasn't done that."

"I have to agree with Flint on that one. Cobra Commander is too arrogant to not let us know of his perceived success and he's only gloated about having Storm and no one else." Hawk stated simply. The warrant officer knew the commander almost better than he did. "Flint, do you think you can fit into that crimson guardsman's uniform over there?"

Flint nodded.

"Good, you and I will take those two out and try getting in by walking in the front door." Hawk strategized.

"Sir, I think it should be Flint and I." Duke pointed out.

"Why?"

"Sir, you're too valuable to the team to lead this assault directly."

"Duke, who said anything about an assault. We're merely going to walk in, find her, and take her out. Right out from under Cobra Commander's nose. While you and the rest of the Joes launch an assault on the opposite side of the compound. The last thing Cobra Commander is going to want to do is endanger a commodity he thinks can be valuable. And that's just was the colonel is right now, a valuable commodity."

"Ah, I see now sir. But, I still don't agree with it."

"Your disapproval is duly noted and rejected, sergeant."

"Yes sir." The first sergeant knew he had lost and admitted his defeat.

Chapter 31

Inside the compound, Storm did everything she could to look as though whatever they had drugged her with has her still under its influence, while she watched the guards posted in the room through slitted eyes. The drug had long since worn off, but, the goons watching her didn't know that and she didn't want them to know. They thought her unconscious, not studying their every move, their shift change schedule, waiting for the perfect time to make her move, to extricate herself from this place. Where ever it may be. She already had the handcuffs loosened, thanks to Scarlett and Snake-eyes. They had taught her well.

Of course, she still wasn't sure anyone would believe she wasn't there of her own volition. If she ever got free of these crackpots. Especially the head crackpot, the psycho in the silver mask. Thinking back to her psychiatric rotation, she recognized a paranoid delusional state mixed with an unhealthy dose of narcissism and a grandiose personality in the guy. Her psychiatry instructor, Dr. Moorehead would love this guy!

McCord, he'd make a great jailbird, or better yet target for his actions and part in aiding the enemy and treasonous actions. The UCMJ still held that those convicted of treason still were given the death penalty. And McCord was certainly a prime candidate.

God, she hoped the team didn't think she was there of her accord. The mere thought that they might consider that sent a shiver through her. The last person she wanted to disappoint right now was her commander, her lover. Her lover, she almost laughed at that. If anyone had told her she'd wind up in bed with her commanding officer she would have laughed at them just before she knocked them to the ground. But, here she was violating her own moral grounds.

Outside, Flint and Hawk found two guards of similar size to them, quickly subdued them, took their uniforms and were inside the compound in a matter of minutes.

"Jesus, where the hell do we even start looking?" Hawk muttered.

"Well, did you get to see her or did Cobra Commander just gloat about having her?" Flint asked.

"No, he showed her. She was unconscious in what looked like a computer room." Hawk shook his head. "I just hope she's alright."

"So, she's probably in the control room. And Cobra Commander always uses the same basic design in his compounds. The control room is usually at or near the center of the building. So, let's go this way." Flint mused as he pointed his procured weapon in the direction of one of the corridors leading out of the main entry way in which they were now standing. "I suggest we walk this, sir. We may wind up looking suspicious if we hurry." Hawk just nodded to the younger man. Although he himself had been involved in many a mission, even Hawk had to admit Flint were the better of the two of them to lead this rescue mission. Deep down, he knew his worry for his deputy commander, the woman he knew he was easily falling for, a woman he knew he shouldn't even recognize as a woman, was overriding his logical brain. The brain that would lead without thinking solely of her and no one else. And knowing Cobra Commander, the man could have more than one captive. Besides Hawk knew he had to get that traitorous McCord so he could stand trial for kidnapping, treason and sexual assault. Enough charges to ensure the man would either stay in jail forever or be sentenced to death.

It took a few tries, but, Flint and Hawk finally reached the control room. What they found was one of the most confounded sights either had ever seen. They found Storm standing over three Crimson Guards and McCord, all four trussed up like thanksgiving turkeys and her holding a laser rifle pointed at the men. Hawk, had it not been for the fact that he was relieved to see her safe, would have found the entire scene comical. Then, she did one thing he didn't expect, pointed her weapon and him and Flint.

"Get over here or become toast!" She ground out. At that, Hawk did burst out laughing as he threw his hands in the air.

"Easy, it's me and Flint"

"Hawk?" She questioned, her eyes widening as he took the procured helmet and mask off to reveal himself. "I am so glad to see you!" He wanted to grab her and kiss her, but thought better of the idea. That could wait.

"Yes. Now, let's get you out of here. And grab that traitor McCord. He's standing trial for a few charges, not the least of which is treason."

"You heard the General. Get the hell up you bastard." Storm poked McCord in the ribs with the laser pistol. It took some work, but, McCord finally managed to stand and walk out. Surprisingly, they encountered little resistance, at least until they reached the door of the compound when some Crimson Guards and other Cobra troopers recognized what was going on and attempted to stop them. The four, three officers and one captive, ran from the compound under a hail of laser fire, each firing back at their attackers as well. Storm managed to hit two troopers herself while Hawk got three and Flint was actually locked out. But, they did find that they had cover fire from Duke and the rest of the team.

It took another two hours of walking to reach the airfield where Wild Bill and Ace were standing by in a C-141 cargo plane waiting to take them all back to the base. Once safely off the ground, McCord secured to a netting seat, Hawk walked over to his deputy commander, handed her a cup of coffee and for the first time noticed she was shaking like a leaf. He reached around, pulled her into his arms and placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head. The rest of the team knew of the affair and he felt it wasn't worth hiding anymore. Hell, he was trying to figure out how to ask her to marry him and stay his deputy commander.

"Wait, you're willing to let him screw you and you told me you didn't date your commanders?" McCord ground out causing the couple to look at the traitorous man.

"First, I wouldn't let a slimeball, a married slimeball, nonetheless near me and second, the General is single and more of a man than you will ever be!" Christianne spat out at the creep across from her and Clayton. "I can't believe you even thought you had a chance with any woman, hell, I can't believe you were able to get married."

"Storm, I think that's enough. He'll get his due when we get back. Now, in the meantime, let's go up front." Hawk said simply as he stood and headed towards the front of the aircraft, Storm following behind. When they reached the front of the aircraft, he turned her towards him, ran his hands up from her shoulders to frame her face and leaned down to kiss her, not caring that Duke and Scarlett were sitting not more than 10 feet away from them. His eyes were closed, but, Hawk knew he was paying attention, and for the first time in ages, he didn't care. All he cared about right then, was the woman in his arms. "Are you alright? Did they….?" He couldn't quite ask the question he knew he had to ask, especially knowing the history of violence and assault of women McCord had.

"No, he tried. But, wouldn't so long as I was 'drugged'. He kept saying he wanted me to remember it." She shuttered at that thought.

"Good. But, I'm still sorry you went through any of that." Hawk rubbed his hands up and down her arms reassuringly. "Duke, can you and Scarlett go and watch the prisoner. I'd like to be alone with the Colonel. And don't act as though you're sleeping, I know for a fact both of you are wide awake." Hawk said when neither Duke nor Scarlett made a move to leave. That last sentence had the two scrambling to leave the area. "Now, are you sure McCord didn't do anything. "

"Other than touch, no, he didn't do anything." She looked up at him. "Really, he didn't do anything. Thank God." He could see tears starting to well up in her eyes. The adrenaline was finally wearing off. He simply sat, pulling her down to the canvas chair next to him and gently put his arm around her shoulders, guiding her to his chest.

"Good. You know it's alright to cry. Hell, I would if I had just gone through that."

"But, I'm an air force officer, I shouldn't, no can't show weakness."

"You're also human. Christianne. Go ahead, let it out. And then, you and I have to have a talk about your future." The torrents came, her shoulders shook violently as the emotions took over.

"I was afraid, that sounds horrible, doesn't it? I mean, I'm the deputy commander of the most elite special operations team in the United States Military, and I was afraid." She sniffed.

"Hey, remember what I told you once before, we all are afraid at some point. Hell, if we weren't then we shouldn't do this job. Granted, when we took our oaths we knew we became expendable to ensure our country's freedom, but, we didn't take an oath to become less human and have no emotions."

"I wasn't afraid of dying. I was afraid you'd believe that maniacal bastard and think I was a traitor. I was afraid you'd never know I loved you."

"Christy, I knew you weren't a traitor long before you were kidnapped and I sure as hell knew you loved me long before you left on this trip. And I knew I felt the same way weeks ago. About the time I talked to your father.  
"You do, and you did what?"

"I do and I had to talk to your father, I may be progressive in some ways, but in others, I'm still old fashioned and before I ask a woman to marry me, I feel I have to have permission from her father first."

"So, my father knew all about us long before the night before last? When he was talking all about how I should consider dating you?" She asked, starting to get angry that her commander slash lover had decided to pop the lid on their relationship when she didn't even know what it was. Didn't he know that put both of them into a very precarious position? She could get court martialed because she violated Air Force regulations through conduct unbecoming an officer and conduct prejudicial to good morale and he, for taking advantage of a junior officer.

"Yes." Was his simple response.

"Great, that's just great. Now we've actually ruined our careers." She started fuming.

"What are you talking about? How did we ruin our careers?"

"Let's see, you're sleeping with your deputy commander and you're deputy commander is a junior officer. How is that not screwing up our careers? We can both be court martialed for this."

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about? I'm Army, you're Air Force. Not to mention, my unit falls outside of many of the traditional regulations anyway." Hawk looked at her questioningly.

"But, I'm your deputy commander, how is that not a problem?"

"Well, I could relieve you of duty if you'd like. But, one way or another, I am going to ask you to marry me. "

"What? You would relieve me of duty if I don't marry you? Are you kidding me? Of all people, I never would have expected it from you!" She was fuming at that and he just started laughing. "What's so funny? I don't think that's funny."

"I do. Because I have no intention of relieving you of duty. I'm merely changing your title. I think that since this unit is growing by leaps and bounds and I'm seeing more of the other services over the Army, it might be a good idea if I enlist a few more deputy commanders. One for each service. You would just be one of them. And according to the regulations, there is nothing that says you can't be in that position and be my wife at the same time." He smiled. "However, I do have to choose one to act in the position of 'chief deputy commander', which, since you've been here the longest, I think should go to you."

"Wait, so, I'd still be your deputy and this isn't going to screw up our careers?"

"It shouldn't. Especially since I expect that you won't use our relationship to advance anything in your position as deputy commander. In uniform, on duty, you will be treated no differently than any other member of this team. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now, can I do this properly?" He knelt in front of her with a ring box open in his hand. "Christianne Marie Milliken, Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

All she could do was nod her head yes as she threw herself into his arms. Scarlett and Jaye were both standing in front of their respective men, both of which had their arms around their shoulders, holding them close.

"I have a confession. I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant too." She said in between kisses.

"I know."

"How? I didn't even know until two days ago."

"Sweetheart, I have two other kids. I saw the signs about two weeks ago. I'd say you're at least a month and a half along." He laughed some more.

"See, I told you he was just creating his own team from the current one! One baby at a time. Cobra plot my ass!" Scarlett said eliciting a laugh from all in the vicinity of hearing, including Hawk. "I swear if Courtney comes up pregnant too, I'm getting the damn water at the base tested!" More laughter ensued.

Epilogue

_Eight months later_

Hawk paced back and forth outside of the infirmary, wringing his hands.

His wife of four months and deputy commander, yes, despite his threat to remove her from her position as deputy commander to get her to marry him, was in there giving birth to his third child. His other two, Katherine, Katie and James, Jamie, were standing by his side.

"Dad, she's going to be fine." His current youngest, Katie, said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know. It's just nerve-racking. You know I was exactly the same way when you and your brother were born. Forty two hours of labor your mother went through with you. God, I can't believe I actually got married again after your mother. You know how much I love her."

"I know. And I think she's happy for you. Christy makes you happy, and that's all Mom would have wanted. She didn't want you to be the way you were, so serious and unhappy."

"When did you get so wise."

"The day I entered the Air Force Academy." She laughed knowing he wanted her to go to West Point.

"General, any word yet?" Lady Jaye, Flint, Duke and Scarlett entered the room each carrying their own young children, Marissa, Flint and Jaye's daughter and Cole, Duke and Scarlett's son. Both born within two weeks of each other and both four months old.

Flint and Jay had married seven months ago, Duke and Scarlett, well, they never did make a decision. The surprise that came out was the sudden marriage between Beachhead and Cover Girl. Hell, it was such a surprise that even they didn't know about it until a marriage certificate from the State of North Carolina arrived in the mail. After a bit of checking, they found out that there was actually a state law that said that a single woman and single man registering in a hotel as a married couple, became legally married. The really surprise was that they decided not to contest the law and stayed married.

All their eyes widened when they heard the screech of a baby coming from within the infirmary.

"General. You have a beautiful baby girl." Doc came out a few minutes later. "Eight pounds seven ounces. Would you like to see your daughter?"

"I thought you were going to come and get me just before she was born?" Hawk stood wide eyed.

"Well, blame it on your daughter, she didn't give me time." Doc laughed. "She was a little impatient once she decided to join us. Must take after her parents."

He walked in to find his deputy commander/wife holding a squirming mass of pink, sweaty and tired looking, but smiling and looking more beautiful than he had ever seen. "We have a daughter." Christianne Milliken Abernathy said simply.

"Yes, we do. I never thought I'd ever have another one, but, then I never expected to fall in love again." He walked over to her, sat on the side of her bed, wiped sweaty hair off her face, gently, as he looked down at the child in her arms. "She is beautiful. Just like her mother." He smiled at both of them, leaned over and kissed first his wife and then his daughter. "Have we decided on a name?"

"I'd like to name her Sarah after your first wife. Sarah Ann."

"Christy, I love it. But, you don't have to."

"I want to. I want her to be remembered. She was such a big part of your life and she deserves to be remembered."

"That's beautiful."

1It should be noted that prior to March of 2000, each service had its own fraternization regulations. The Army's was that so long as the two parties were not in same chain of command, it was up to the unit commanders involved to allow or disallow the fraternization. After March 1, 2000, any fraternization between an enlisted soldier, airman, sailor or marine and an officer (commissioned or warrant) is strictly prohibited regardless of service. However, there are exceptions.

2Note on ages of time in grade. Total time minimum for promotion to Colonel-O-6 is about 11.5 years from the time of commissioning. However, the average time is 22 years.

3 Note: Tinker AFB is not showing a weather squadron being assigned to the base as of 2011, so, this is purely fictional and the story does take place in the 1980s when it was highly likely a weather unit was assigned there.

4Utah State University, Logan, UT does, in fact have a college of dairy science and some of the best ice cream I've ever tasted all made from cattle on their farms. (Just an FYI from a proud grad).

5Just a bit of trivia. In the 1985, US Air Force, M.P.s or Military Police were called S.P.s or Security Police, in reality. However, since Flint is Army, I decided he would call the police the Army title. Now, the Air Force calls them Security Forces.

6Remember, this takes place in 1985, pre-tailhook scandal. Much of the military did try to cover up certain crimes on bases.

96


End file.
